Bullied
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Sasuke clearly hates Naruto, and the blonde clearly hates him. Everybody knows this, but when Naruto gets a letter in the mail from Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the fact above changes. Naruto has hidden feelings for the raven, and as always, Sasuke is unreadable. That is, he's unreadable until he has nightmares about Naruto's death.
1. Chapter 1

To all of my fellow readers, I DO NOT own Naruto

Sasuke gently brushed his shoulder against Naruto's. The blonde looked like he wanted to kill him, and Sasuke looked very annoyed. The raven couldn't take it anymore. The blonde stalked him, and he knew it! Naruto had followed him since the beginning of the school year. Now was the time to get him away. The raven swerved around and pushed the other violently to the pavement at the front of the school.

"What the heck!" Naruto yelled, "What's wrong with you!?"

Sasuke stomped over to the cringing Naruto, and punched his face, "Why do you stalk me you idiot?"

Naruto looked confused, "Why the hell do you think that?"

"Whenever I go anywhere, I find you there too."

"How do you know it's me bastard?"

Sasuke's face darkened, "You're such an idiot! You follow others so you can be acknowledged! Why are you such a stupid baka?! Nobody wants to hang out with you, and they never will!"

The poor blonde had tears leave the corners of his eyes, but didn't close them. He couldn't be intimidated by this raven. Not today, not ever again. "I'm the idiot?" he protested, "You're picking on people smaller than you so you can seem tough! Why is that Uchiha?!"

Sasuke sighed, "It's none of your business dobe. Just go away… and stop following me!"

He stalked off, leaving a bewildered Naruto. God, what was he thinking? Naruto didn't understand how he got through people. Sasuke had never felt the least bit of kindness, and was always abused as a child. This is the nicest he's ever been. Usually, he would beat his stalkers to a pulp, but something about this stupid blonde made him hesitate. What was it? Maybe Naruto was different. Just maybe, he might not be worth hitting anymore. No, don't think that Sasuke! He's your number one stalker in the Sasuke stalker book. But still, what made him stop? His head and heart ached just thinking about it, and he turned back to glance behind him. Sure enough, Naruto was behind him as always. He looked like he was talking to somebody on his phone, and Sasuke decided to listen in.

"Sure thing Kiba," he said grinning, "I'll give you the info tomorrow."

"…"

"Heh! No way is that ever going to happen."

"…wait…"

Naruto got flustered, "Kiba shut up! It's not like that at all!"

"… You have such a dirty mind."

Sasuke had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed interesting enough to hear. He could hear a loud voice from the other end of the phone, but couldn't hear what it was saying. Whatever it was though, Naruto's blush deepened. "Kiba shut up!"

The raven chanced a glance and saw a red faced Naruto. The guy on the other line must be saying really personal things. As far as Sasuke knew, the blonde wasn't a pervert, so it shouldn't be anything inappropriate. Sasuke's own phone started buzzing in his pocket, and he saw his ex calling him. Oh great, what does she want? They broke up last year after their fourth day anniversary. Apparently, he turned out to be too boring for her, so she decided to cheat on him and go out with another guy. It's not like they were madly in love or anything like that, so he didn't give a crap at all. He just wasn't expecting her to be the one rejecting him. Her name was Sakura Haruno, the schools bitch. Well, second bitch anyway. Ino was the first.

"SASUKE!" she screeched, "You still didn't pick up your sweater!"

"I told you to keep it," he said sternly.

"No you didn't! You specifically told me you would come over to get it today."

"Well, now I'm telling you to get off of my case and keep it."

He heard a sigh on the other line, "You're a bastard, you know that?"

She hung up after that, and Sasuke was glad that she finally shut up. He had no idea how he lasted for four days, but he must have had a good reason. He looked back behind his shoulder and saw that Naruto had stopped walking behind him. Finally! Wait, Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke didn't know why, but Naruto was yelling at that guy still on the other line. Since the raven had really good hearing skills, he decided to act stalkerish again and listen in.

"No Kiba! I don't care how you think of him!" Naruto yelled, "I don't know why I feel like this!"

"… Yeah…"

"I'm not a stalker!"

"…Well that's different."

Naruto gasped.

"SHUT UP! STOP BEING PERVERTED!"

_What the heck is he yelling about?_ The Uchiha thought.

The next scene made Sasuke gasp quietly.

Naruto was crying in the middle of the sidewalk and yelled, "ME BEING GAY SHOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU!"

The raven had no clue. Wasn't it supposed to be noticeable when somebody is gay? One time, his brother Itachi brought a guy over to the house, and introduced him as his boyfriend. The guy not only sounded and acted like a girl, he looked like one too! He wasn't bad, but Sasuke thought he was just too girly. That was before his brother was a juvenile delinquent. The infamous Itachi Uchiha had killed their parents, and Sasuke wasn't sure he knew him when he did that. His brother is now in custody at the local prison. Sasuke was so disgusted with his brother, he never bothered to visit. How could he possibly visit somebody who killed his over protective father and gentle loving mother?

The lonely boy thought about turning back to the blonde, but that would look strange since he just bullied him not too long ago. Now he regrets doing that, no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it. The Uchiha boy sighed as he kept walking. He hated seeing people cry, unless it's a fangirl. They should see it coming when he would reject them. Sasuke couldn't help but hear the last of Naruto's conversation.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DOES TO ME! MY FEELINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE!"

Naruto hung up the phone and ran back home. How could Kiba insult him like that? The blonde knew Sasuke was listening to him the whole time! That was so embarrassing! Showing his tears out there like that made him seem weak. Not only that, but he just screamed out that he was gay. Stupid Naruto! You don't scream that in the middle of the street in front of an Uchiha who is always surrounded by stupid fangirls.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get it in the morning," Naruto grumbled.

When he got to his lonesome apartment, he was met by a girl with black hair. The light shining from the ceiling made the silky blackness have a tint of navy blue. Her lavender eyes met his bright blue ones when he entered through the door. She smiled her usual small smile. "Hello N-Naruto-kun!" she stuttered.

"Hey Hinata, how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"It c-could have b-been better, but I'm fine n-now that you're here!"

Naruto sighed. Hinata Hyuga was his only friend other than the perverted Kiba Inuzuka. Everybody else ignored him or bullied him. After school, Hinata would go to Naruto's house and stay a few hours and help him out around the house. The blonde told her she didn't have to, but she insisted in being a good friend, which she already was in Naruto's opinion. Hinata used to blush all the time, but now she's gotten better. The blonde always thought she was sick, but later on, she told him she used to have a crush on him. He wasn't expecting that at all! This was before he changed his sex life to men, so he was actually wishing she had confessed earlier.

"The m-mail c-came today. There i-is a letter from your i-insurance company and a letter from U-Uchiha F-Fugaku."

"Isn't he dead?" Naruto asked.

"M-Maybe it's his will."

Hinata handed him the letter as she watched him open it. Naruto read a few sentences, then his eyes grew wide. Naruto read what it said:

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_We have written this letter before our death. We decided to have Itachi send it to you on this specific date for a reason that we must not say. Help Sasuke become a greater man than he already is. He has said so many things about you, and we know you can help him become stronger. All you have to do is help him achieve his goals and give him the support he needs. So, we are asking you to have him stay with you. _

_You are very important to him, even though he doesn't admit it. Once, he cheered about you talking to him, but this was when he was seven. He probably wouldn't do that anymore. We wish you luck and hope you get closer to our dear Sasuke. _

_ Love, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha_

_P.S. Sasuke is gay, and we give you our blessing if you think about going further than friends_

As Naruto read the last part, his eyes grew wide, and his cheeks flushed a bright red. Hinata read it behind his shoulder and giggled. Apparently, Sasuke's parents approved without him or Sasuke. He had to admit though; he enjoyed hearing about Sasuke liking him like that. It was kind of cute.

Sasuke had been on Facebook checking his wall. Nothing good was really happening over the internet. He decided to also check Naruto's page, just for kicks. Apparently, the blonde had posted something saying he was fed up with people calling him a stalker. One of his stupid annoying friends, Kiba Inuzuka, posted something saying he was one. What an idiot! Sasuke decided to cheer the blonde up a little, even though that is not in his nature.

I don't really think you're a stalker. I just like picking on you sometimes.

He didn't realize Naruto was actually on and saw the message, so he was surprised he got a reply back so quickly.

Whatever Sasuke! I don't believe that for one second

The Uchiha smirked and replied, I'm serious Naruto. 

Really, I thought you always hated me. Are you getting soft?

Sasuke could hear Naruto's laughter in his head.

Heh! Whatever! So, did anything happen after school?

It seemed like Naruto was thinking on the other side, because he had to wait for a while. Sasuke started to get anxious, and was twiddling his thumbs. What was taking so long?

Yes, and it involves you. We need to meet up somewhere. I got a letter in the mail. 

Ok. Which house do you want to meet at?

Can you come over to mine?

Ok. I'll be there in a sec.

Sasuke shut down his laptop and changed out of his school uniform. He put on a white button up shirt with a black hooded jacket, and black dress pants. He put on a pair of black sneakers, fixed his hair to make it look a little neater, and headed out the door. He's known Naruto for a long time, and his parents would go over to his house once in a while for reasons nobody knows. Maybe the blonde will tell him, and that's what is so important now. As he entered Naruto's street, he noticed an orange cat was following him. Sasuke ignored it and kept on walking. Naruto's apartment building came into view, and Sasuke entered. The apartment was on the top floor, but Sasuke only had to walk up one flight of stairs. He found Naruto's small apartment and knocked on the door. The said boy opened it with a serious face. That's not usually like him. In his hand, he held an envelope. Naruto let the raven in and shut the door behind him. Sasuke sat on the bright orange couch, and watched the blonde walk up to him. He studied his face, and saw the small hint of worry in his eyes. What could possibly worry this overly energetic blonde?

"Have you seen this letter before?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke simply said back.

"It was in the mail when I got here. It was addressed to me by your parents. Since you were mentioned a few times, I thought you would want to at least look at it."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. His parents were long gone, so why was there a letter from them, and why was it to Naruto? The said blonde gave the envelope to the shocked boy who took it slowly. As Sasuke skimmed over the letter, his eyes got really wide and blushed as he reached the middle. That blush darkened as he read the end. The thought of Naruto actually reading it made him slightly nervous. "You read all of this?" he asked.

"Yes."

Oh what is he going to do now? Sasuke was embarrassed by his dead parents. They just had to incorporate his feelings into a letter. How embarrassing! He didn't think they even knew! As he stared at the floorboards, Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze on him. The silence was eating at Sasuke, but what was he supposed to say after that? It's not like he could say "let's just leave it be and move on." This was a serious letter by his dead parents who, he assumed, had been planning this for a long time. "Is everything they said… true?" Naruto asked.

The raven couldn't speak, so he simply nodded his head.

"Do you hate me more now? I mean, after you read that?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. What kind of question is that? Why would he hate Naruto? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't Naruto get mad at him for having such feelings? "Dobe, what are you talking about? Why would I hate you?"

"Well, because it was sent to me, and I didn't think…"

Naruto trailed off and sighed. The raven stood up and said, "Listen Naruto, this decision is up to you. I don't care what you decide. Sure my parents were complete lunatics when it comes to protecting their 'little boys', but you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not going to hold you back either."

The blonde searched into his dark eyes, and couldn't see any regret from what he just said, so the blonde nodded his head. "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure you want to keep the person bullying you in your constant care?"

Naruto glared at him and smirked, "You said you wouldn't go against my decision."

"I'm not. I just want to make sure that's what you want. If so, I'll start bringing some stuff over."

The blonde walked over to the Uchiha in two long strides. Sasuke noticed he was only a tad smaller than Naruto. They were almost the same height. Naruto pulled him into a gentle embrace and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to change my mind. I said I would do it, didn't I?"

Sasuke shivered at the feeling of Naruto's warm breath against his ear. He suddenly felt warmer with Naruto's body heat against his clothed skin. The blonde's grip lessened. Sasuke didn't want the blonde to leave so early, so he quickly wrapped his arms around him. Both figures didn't expect this. The raven held him tightly, preventing the other to move.

"S-Sasuke?"

The raven looked in Naruto's eyes and said, "We don't have to leave right now."

"W-What do y-you mean?"

Sasuke stayed like that for a while, and then realized what he was doing. He quickly let go, hating the cold that came afterwards, and hid his face in his hands. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He thanked Naruto in his head for putting the scene behind him. Naruto walked to the door with red cheeks. As he opened the door he said, "Come on Sasuke. We don't have all day. We sadly have school tomorrow."

The Uchiha's house wasn't too far away. It was six houses down the road from the apartment. Sasuke unlocked the house and entered with Naruto behind him. They went up to Sasuke's room and packed his things in his bag. He decided to bring his clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, hair gel, laptop, iPod, and cellphone. He got all of his electronic chargers, packed them in his navy blue bag, and left the house he once called home.

Naruto opened the door for Sasuke as they entered. The raven put his bag in Naruto's room, walked back to the living room, and sat on the couch. The blonde sat down next to the raven shortly after. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm confused about something."

Naruto's gaze stayed on Sasuke's coal black eyes. They were gazing back at him without emotion. Typical Sasuke, always hiding his inner self.

"We've always fought, but you're willing enough to stay here with me. I've also noticed you've changed your personality completely once we started talking on Facebook. Is something wrong?"

The Uchiha chuckled, "No Naruto. My personality never changed. I was just trying to act like I've always acted towards others so nobody would suspect anything. If people found out, I'd…"

Sasuke looked at the floor again and Naruto could see a very faint blush form across his pale skin. The blonde held back a chuckle and said, "So you're just hiding your true feelings so you could keep your precious reputation. You shouldn't do that Sasuke. It's very unhealthy."

"You're not my mother."

"But I'm your new guardian!"

Naruto showed a cheeky grin and Sasuke scowled. "Whatever dobe!"

"Hey! I was only messing with you! I don't want to seem like a guardian anyway. I want to be more of a friend giving you a new place to live in."

Sasuke smirked, "Who said we were friends?"

"Technically, your parents did."

The raven lowered his head again, and Naruto knew he said something wrong. Man, they were having the smoothest conversation they've had too! Why did he have to ruin it? Naruto felt bad, so he wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders and said softly, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke interrupted, "You shouldn't say you're apology unless you are the person who did it. I should have been over this."  
"But Sasuke! I had no right in saying that and making you upset. Now I feel bad."

Small tears were making their way down Naruto's scarred cheeks. Sasuke wiped them away with his hand gently, making Naruto smile a little. The small act of kindness showed how much the raven actually did care. His warm hand against the other's cheek made Naruto's face blush. The blonde desperately wanted to hug and kiss the man in front of him, but the later would probably react badly to such sudden actions. Naruto used all of his will power on holding himself back. In order to do that, he had to stop looking at the raven. So he looked at his feet on the floor. There was .movement next to him, but he didn't look. Two fingers found their way under Naruto's chin, making him look at the other beside him. They both had blushes, and Naruto's was spreading faster than chicken pox! Naruto closed his eyes to not look at his face.

"Naruto, I want to see your eyes," Sasuke whispered.

The blonde did as he was told and reopened them. He realized how close their faces were, which is about two inches apart. Neither of them looked away from their gazes. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault," Sasuke whispered.

"Yes it is," Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke leaned in closer, placing his pale lips gently on Naruto's. The blonde was surprised that he was the one who didn't move, but he was happy either way. The blonde kissed back with as much emotion as he could muster. This made Sasuke moan, which deepened the kiss even more. Yes, this is what Naruto wanted. He wanted to be happy with Sasuke in his arms, both of them not letting go. The stray tears from earlier fell into the kiss, making it sweet with a tiny bit of a salty taste. This was their third time kissing each other. The other two times were by accident of course, but they're still considered kisses.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered after catching most of his breath, "What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

The said raven kept the blonde in his arms, and just stared. The blonde couldn't tell, but he was thinking Sasuke was starting to regret what he did. You could tell if the infamous Sasuke Uchiha regretted something, because he usually never did. A frown formed on his face, and that's when Naruto was sure of his hypothesis.

"I shouldn't have done that," Sasuke mumbled, face palming and turned away from Naruto, "What was I thinking?"

The raven got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. The blonde quickly got up and rapped on the door, calling Sasuke's name numerous times. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad about this. He was sure his tone of voice wasn't rude. He was definitely positive he didn't do anything wrong after the kiss. Did he offend Sasuke somehow? The thought made him a little teary eyed. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings! Never would he ever want to do such a terrible thing! The tears started appearing on his cheeks as he continued his negative thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have said it was his fault. Maybe he should have agreed with the Uchiha, and he wouldn't have been so hurt.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" a muffled voice yelled from behind the door the blonde was leaning on.

"But…. But if I-I agree-ed to you, y-you wouldn't b-be so hur-rt!"

The door opened suddenly, making Naruto jump back in surprise. The young Uchiha had red, puffy eyes. He had been crying, and Uchiha's don't cry. Now Naruto felt like hurting himself even more. He had never heard of an Uchiha crying, and making Sasuke cry was unheard of. More fresh tears escaped the swollen blue eyes. "You didn't hurt me," Sasuke said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It sure looks like that!" Naruto yelled, "Who-o ever h-heard of an Uch-chiha cryi-ing? And I was the culprit!"

The blonde felt ashamed for crying in front of the raven, but he couldn't help his teenage hormones. Everybody had them, but Sasuke was really good at hiding them, unlike the broken blonde. The said raven stepped in front of Naruto, and wrapped his arms around him. "How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault? I just feel so stupid for just kissing you like that."

Naruto clung onto Sasuke's back for dear life. If he didn't do this, he could possibly lose consciousness. Making Sasuke upset hurt him more than finding out about his family's slaughter, which had hit him pretty hard. Sasuke's scent traveled through his nose. Naruto smiled, knowing now that Sasuke wouldn't let go. When the blonde didn't feel faint and was having regular breathing patterns, they parted. Naruto felt vulnerable in the state he was in. tear stained cheeks, soft red eyes, and a pout on his lips. If Sasuke wasn't looking at him right then and there, he would have fallen against the cold wall behind him.

"Would it be weird," Naruto mumbled, "if I told you I liked it?"

**Omg! I am SO SORRY for not posting any new stories lately! Ok, so I was planning on making this a one shot, but now I change my mind. I am really happy about moving in the next two weeks, and I will have INTERNET! So now, I can post more fanfics! How did I do? Did I do ok? Let me know below! =^_^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Would it be weird," Naruto mumbled, "if I told you I liked it?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said casually.

The blonde sighed, "That's good! I don't want to seem like a super strange person or something like that. Like, what if it was weird? I wouldn't live with myself if that happened! Heh, you probably would have left."

"You talk too much..." _But no Naruto, I wouldn't leave you_.

It was five p.m. and Naruto was the type to get hungry fast. Sasuke knew this, and also didn't like the fact that all he eats is ramen. So, he decided to cook dinner tonight. It's the least he could do for all Naruto has done. He put a hat on so no hair would get in the food. He thought about making chicken and peas, until he checked the fridge and saw no peas. "Yo Naruto," Sasuke called, "What do you want for dinner besides ramen?"

"What's wrong with ramen?"

"Well, here in America, it's really unhealthy. Also, you probably eat it almost every night, so you should open up to new foods."

"Not only that, but I know for a fact that you don't like it."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto remembered that small fact huh? He doesn't mind ramen; he just can't eat it as often as Naruto can. He decided to make a pizza instead. Luckily, Naruto had all of the ingredients. The raven got out all of the materials and ingredients. He flattened the dough, and heard the shower head turn on. The thought of Naruto in the shower made the raven blush slightly. _I better get rid of this before Naruto gets out._ He thought to himself sternly. If Naruto saw the full red flush on his face, he would laugh, and Sasuke would lose his dignity. His family would have thought badly of him doing such a thing in public.

_Focus on making dinner, not Naruto in the shower! _Sasuke thought.

It seemed like it worked out nicely, since he totally forgot about Naruto in warm water, steam rolling behind him, completely naked…

_GRR! What did I just say! MAKE THE DANG PIZZA ALREADY!_

Sasuke kneaded the dough harder, and then spread it out on a pan. He added the tomato sauce and cheese. As he put the pizza in the oven, the bathroom door creaked open. The raven tried to pay attention to setting the timer. Faint footsteps could be heard, but they weren't going towards Sasuke. Naruto had gone in his room. The raven sighed as he waited for the savory smell of oven baked deliciousness. Five minutes were on the timer when a cute looking, sleepy blonde boy stepped out of the small hallway with loose orang pajamas and wet sunny hair. His blue eyes were hazed from the mist of the shower and he seemed more relaxed than usual. The boy also had a flushed face from the heat of the bathroom.

"Sasuke, what's that amazing smell?" Naruto asked.

"That is dinner. Pizza ok with you?"

"That's my second favorite food! How do you know so much?"

"I can read minds."

Naruto laughed, "Whatever Sasuke! If you can read minds, what am I thinking?"

Sasuke stepped forward. Four minutes were on the timer. "Hm, you are hungry, and you want the food to be out of the oven now?"

"Yes, but I thought of that earlier. I'm meaning right now."

The blonde put his hands on his hips. Three minutes were left.

"Is it an action?"

"I guess it could be in some cases."

Two minutes left.

"Ok, I give up. What is it?"

One minute.

"Well, I…um…"

Thirty seconds.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I lo-"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

The smell of burning made Sasuke franticly turn off the oven and open it. Smoke escaped the oven and made the smoke alarm come alive. Naruto turned off the alarm and helped the raven get rid of the smoke by opening a window. Of course the food was burnt and not edible whatsoever. Sasuke had no idea why it burned at only five minutes, but it happened. "Would you rather go out for dinner?" he asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Naruto nodded.

The blonde owned an orange Toyota convertible. It had black leather seats and a surround sound stereo. The hood was up since it had gotten colder. Naruto sat in the driver's seat while Sasuke got in the passenger seat. Naruto couldn't help but feel like this was some messed up way of calling it a date. Of course Sasuke wouldn't ever think of it as such a thing, but it made the blonde happy thinking of it that way, so he didn't want to get rid of the idea. Since Naruto knew the Uchiha so well, he knew one place he would go crazy for (if that is even possible). It was a sushi bar forty minutes away. Sure the drive was long, but it will be worth it in the end. Sasuke stared out the window, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. After about five minutes of driving in silence, the blonde couldn't take it any longer.

"You know, if the oven wasn't such a butt head, the pizza would have tasted amazing," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards. His smile dropped and he glanced away from the blonde. "What was it you were going to tell me back there?" he asked.

Naruto frowned, "Oh, it's nothing."

The raven sighed and looked out the window again. They drove on in silence, until Naruto heard soft breathing patterns. The raven had fallen to sleep with a peaceful expression on his face. He looked like a small child without any worries. Naruto tried to pay attention to the road and not the relaxed person beside him. The blonde turned to the road on the right, and the man beside him made a grunting noise. "Naruto…" he whispered. Naruto could barely hear what he was saying, but he heard it nevertheless. Sasuke had to be dreaming about him, which made Naruto think about what he was dreaming. Was the dream Naruto a total jerk? He hoped not!

"Naruto… Na…" the raven breathed.

"I'm right here Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He wasn't technically teasing Sasuke in his dreams. He didn't want to seem like a jerk in the dream, so he wants to make sure he can make Sasuke happy in his dream.

Naruto felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced at his joint and smiled. Sasuke had moved over in his sleep so he was leaning against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde had to admit, it was kind of distracting, but he wanted Sasuke to sleep. He needed the sleep, and Naruto had to admit he looked kind of cute. The dark haired teen nuzzled his face in Naruto's arm, which kept moving with every turn. In the end, the blonde only drove with his left hand and gave his right to the other person beside him. They arrived at their destination shortly after, and Naruto sat there for a while watching the other sleep. Sasuke started grimacing in his sleep, and that's when Naruto woke him up.

"Sasuke, we're here," Naruto whispered. He gently shook Sasuke's shoulder to try to wake him up. He eventually did, and quickly shot his head up and away from the warm shoulder.

"Ah," Sasuke groaned. He sat up too fast and got a small headache.

"You shouldn't have gotten up so fast."

"Shut up."

Naruto chuckled and got out of the car. Before Sasuke could move, he opened the door for him. Sasuke got out, holding his head. He mouthed thank you to the blonde, and walked beside him. Naruto watched in happiness as the raven pulled his hand away from his face and had a shocked expression. 'Happy camper' was technically written on his forehead as Sasuke's eyes roamed around. The raven faced Naruto after looking around a bit and asked, "How did you know?"

The blonde shrugged, "I've known you for a while, and I knew you liked sushi a lot. This was the closest sushi bar I could find."

"I used to come here with my parents and my brother. It was great back then…"

He looked down at his feet, and Naruto felt bad. The Uchiha's family was a touchy subject, so all Naruto could think of doing is try to comfort the other. He put his arm around the other in a friendly way and smiled reassuringly. "It's great how you had nice ties with your family. They were great people."

Sasuke looked into his eyes and smiled. They walked in, and girls were already forming a line behind Sasuke. Naruto looked at the raven, and asked in his mind if he wanted to get rid of them. Sasuke got the message and nodded. Almost immediately, Naruto wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist in a possessive manner and starts playing with the others hair. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke's face turns red. The chuckle couldn't be held in by a certain blonde, and he glances at the girls. They are long gone, but now people are staring at his actions. The blonde lets go of the other, not wanting to embarrass him any further.

Naruto could have sworn he saw disappointment in Sasuke's gaze as they looked at each other again. When they finally sat down at the bar stools, Naruto thought it would be a great idea to go to some sort of party afterwards, but with school tomorrow and it being a Monday night it wasn't a smart idea. Before he thought of anything else, the guy behind the bar asked for their orders. _No duh, we want sushi!_ Naruto thought. The joke would have been offensive, so he didn't feel like sharing it at the moment. He chose spring roll sushi. Sasuke got the same.

"I didn't think you were into spring rolls," Sasuke mused.

"I didn't either, until I tried one last time. I never would have guessed we actually agreed on something for once," Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess. Say Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke hesitated, "Well, you see, I just wanted to say… uh, I'm really sorry,"

Naruto was confused, "For what?"

"For doing what I did in the past. I shouldn't have been like that to you."

"It's fine Sasuke! We don't need to dwell on it."

The pure bright smile the raven held on his face made Naruto all warm and fuzzy inside. He just couldn't help but feel like this Sasuke was the one he liked the most. The open, warm, happy, and emotional Sasuke was the one Naruto fell hard for.

"Thanks again for taking us here dobe;" Sasuke said as they started driving, "It was the best sushi I've had in years."

"No problem teme, but did you have to check that girl out when we left?"

"You know that is not true considering that you read the whole entire letter my parents sent you, which clearly states that I am one hundred percent gay!"

"Glad you boast about it to everybody!"

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke was embarrassed. "Don't worry Sasuke, it's not anything bad. I used to do it all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no secret, I'm gay too. Geez Sasuke, do you forget what happened two years ago at lunch?"

"Kiba actually confronted me later on and told me it was just a dare."

"Really? Wow, Kiba must have felt something special for you at the time, because he made me embarrass myself for no reason."

Sasuke remembered the scene quite well. They were in the cafeteria in the seventh grade. Naruto had stood up on the table he was seated at and declared to the whole school he was gay. Most people laughed, and others just ignored him. He had a smile on his face that was really goofy and stupid looking. As he remembered what had happened, he couldn't hold back a chuckle. Naruto was a real knuckle head then. He still is, but he's matured a little since then.

"So, what are we called?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, you say we're not friends, but we know each other better than acquaintances. We are definitely not lovers, and I'm pretty sure we aren't brothers or something like that. We were enemies before, but it doesn't look like that now."

Sasuke nodded, "So what are you suggesting here?"

"What are we called Sasuke? Friends or Foes?"

Right away Sasuke wanted to say friends, but he wasn't sure how Naruto felt about the subject. Oh well! "I think we're friends with issues."

"What do you mean by issues?"

"Well, we call each other names, we insult each other, and we argue almost all the time."

"So what? Kiba and I are like that all the time."

Naruto smiled and added, "But you're a better friend than Kiba for many reasons."

They got home shortly after a small bit of silence. When they got inside, Sasuke looked at the time. It was ten thirty. They had school tomorrow, so he told Naruto they should go to sleep. The blonde agreed. So when Sasuke was getting comfortable on the couch, Naruto nervously looked at his feet and said, "I can share my bed... if you want."

The thought didn't bother Sasuke much. He actually was hoping for it. So, he nods and follows Naruto to his room. The walls were surprisingly a dark grey. The only things orange in the room were Naruto's comforter and Naruto himself. You'd think it would be brighter in there. Sasuke got his bag from the corner of the room, took out his pj's, and stripped to his boxers.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, blushing.

"It's no different from gym class dobe. Why are you so bothered?"

"Who said I was bothered teme?"

"I did."

Naruto sighed and put his pj's on too. They got in bed, and Sasuke fell into a dream where all he could smell was the scent of Naruto.

The next morning came too quickly for Naruto. He remembered setting the alarm last night, so he knows for sure he didn't over sleep. Plus, there's the fact that there is an annoying ringing noise to his right side. He turned it off, and felt another body stirring beside him. Naruto saw this person arch his back and stretch out his still tired muscles. The person's face turned towards the blonde.

"Morning dobe," Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Morning teme," Naruto yawned.

Both boys reluctantly got out of bed and changed. It was a blah sort of morning, so none of them wanted to talk. Not only that, but it's Tuesday, so it's nowhere near the weekend. Naruto shuffled to the kitchen and offered Sasuke some coffee.

"Hn," the raven hummed.

"It's a yes or no question, which is it?" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Fine, you can go get your own coffee."

Naruto walked away from the coffee maker and went to the fridge. He got two muffins out of it, and handed Sasuke the blueberry one. Naruto got himself pumpkin.

"Why didn't you get coffee?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of eating.

"I don't really like bitter tastes. I usually don't use it."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Why did you let me sleep with you last night?"

"I always thought the couch was uncomfortable. Besides, you'd probably fall off."

Naruto smiled and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, messed up his hair, and put deodorant on. He got out, thinking what Kiba would bother him with today. He grabbed his bag and his phone, texting Hinata that he will be walking with Sasuke to school. She would usually wait for him by his house, but he didn't want her to do that. Hinata wasn't a big fan of Sasuke. When he bullied Naruto, he was on her enemy list. She would stand up for the blonde when she was with him, and surprisingly would make Sasuke back off. Naruto was surprised at how protective the girl could be, especially around the Uchiha.

_Be careful. I guess I'll meet you at school,_ Hinata texted back.

Naruto turned off his phone and waited for Sasuke to finish up whatever he does in the bathroom. It was about ten minutes later that Naruto started to get impatient. He briskly walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer.

"Oi teme!" Naruto yelled, "What are you doing in there?"

No answer again. The blonde tried to open the door, but it was locked. _Good thing I have a key._ Naruto thought.

The bathroom key was sitting on top of the door frame. He reached for it, going on his tip toes, and unlocked the door. He walked in, and gasped. Sasuke was lying on the bathroom ground, his face a shade of unnatural blue. His eyes were opened, but they seemed lifeless. The first thing Naruto did was call an ambulance. The second thing he did was shake the raven to see if he could get out of his trance. When the paramedics came, they hoisted Sasuke on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Naruto was scarred. He had been crying since he first walked in his bathroom. What if Sasuke was gone forever?

He stayed in the ambulance by Sasuke's side the whole ride. When they reached the hospital, the doctors tried to force him out in the waiting hall, but Naruto being as stubborn as he was fought to stay by the raven's side until he woke up. Surprisingly enough, the doctors gave in and let him. They hooked wires up to Sasuke's head, and his brain was shown on a computer near his bed. The doctor's eyes widened, then he sighed.

"It seems this patient had a seizure," the doctor said, "All of his brain waves were effected, so this means he got this through his family. Do you know anything about his family's past Mr. Uzumaki?"

"No sir, all I know is that he collapsed in the bathroom before we were going to go to school. Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he will be fine. I think he will stop having seizures after two years. If you give him these pills, that fact will decrease to only one year."

The doctor gave Naruto the pills and left. The blonde scooted his chair to sit right next to Sasuke, and held his hand, crying now with fresh tears.

Sasuke found a white ceiling when his eyes readjusted. He felt a something warm on his hand. He looked beside him, and saw a sleeping Naruto, holding that hand. His head was on it too. _Was he with me this whole time?_ Sasuke asked himself in his still awaking mind.

The only noises in the room were Naruto's peaceful breathing patterns. The sounds made Sasuke feel comforted. His stirring must have made woken up the blonde, because his eyes were slowly opening. As Naruto's head rose from its position, Sasuke felt the skin on the boy's face unstick to his hand. Was Naruto crying? Did he really scare him that much?

When blue eyes met his, they widened and stared. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah. What happened? I remember being in the bathroom, but after that it's all black."

"You had a seizure. You should be lucky I had a key to the bathroom, or else I wouldn't have been able to find you soon enough."

Those blue eyes began to tear up, and arms gently wrapped themselves around him. "Don't do that again Sasuke! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Naruto was crying large tears. Sasuke felt bad for somehow scaring Naruto, but was also curious as to why he cared so much. Sasuke bullied this person who cares about him so much. Sasuke hugged him back just as gently, and stroked his back, whispering comforting words into the blonde's ear. Naruto eventually calmed down, but still hugged Sasuke, thinking if he did Sasuke wouldn't be there anymore.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm fine now," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto pulled away and stared at Sasuke with red, puffy eyes. Sasuke smiled, trying to reassure Naruto that he truly was okay. "Why were you so worried in the first place dobe?" he asked.

"That's what best friends do."

**Aw! Adorable ending! I know so much about seizures because I have experienced them as a child and remember what it feels like to have one. It's just like blacking out, but it looks really scary for somebody else, who was my mom and most of my family. I was around three when I had my last one, and that's when I remember the beginning of my childhood. Anyways, did you like this chapter? I like nice comments and critical comments, just don't be too mean about it ok? In previous fanfictions, I got really nice comments and I LOVED THEM ALL! *_***


	3. Chapter 3

I like Naruto, but I don't own it. If I did, I probably wouldn't be such a fangirl. OMG I LOVE PENGUINS EATING PEACHES!

Sasuke was released from the hospital at around ten o'clock in the morning. They got a taxi to ride to the school, and walked in the school hand in hand. Sasuke felt bad for making Naruto worry so much, so something as small as this would lift his spirits. Thankfully, it did. Naruto was smiling nonstop. It was around the beginning of fifth period, and both had Kakashi sensei for science. Still holding hands, the raven opened the door and walked in with Naruto, sitting next to him. Their peers eyes widened, and millions were shocked about what just happened. The biggest enemies in the school were holding hands, and smiling. They thought the world would end if that happened.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you're both late," Kakashi sensei said nonchalantly, "and I see you clearly aren't killing yourselves. Care to explain?"

"Over slept," Sasuke said.

No more words were spoken. They took out their homework from the previous night, and concentrated on Kakashi's lecture. Naruto was called to the office a few minutes later, and he reluctantly left. The raven felt alone all of a sudden. There was a sort of empty presence in the seat beside him that he just didn't like. _Why do I feel like this?_ Sasuke thought. _Why do I feel these emotions for Naruto? He isn't the hottest kid in school, _nor_ the smartest. Is it his charm? Is it his sunny and almost always bright attitude towards things? Is it his striking determination? _

Sasuke frowned, _maybe I do like him. He is the only one who made me feel guilty for no reason. Should I tell him how I feel? No, he's been talking about all this friendship stuff. I guess he just wants us to be friends. Besides, even if I could go out with him, the rumors would spread and everybody would be as annoying as Black Friday._

A loud yell and breaking glass was heard through the halls. When Tsunade sama, the principle, calls Naruto into her office, there's no telling what would happen. She and Naruto are close, but they still argue here and there. This time though, Tsunade sama barges through the classroom while carrying a tormenting Naruto swung over her shoulder. "Sasuke kun, follow me please," she said.

"Baa-chan! This is so embarrassing!" Naruto whined

"You need to behave Naruto! If you weren't so difficult I wouldn't have put you through this situation."

"Sasuke do something."

Sasuke shrugged, "I can't. She's the principle."

The raven followed Tsunade and a pouting Naruto to wherever they were heading. They went down two flights of stairs, and went into her office. _Great; it's either going to be about my seizure, or Naruto did something bad already. Either way, this is going to be really annoying._

They made it to baa-chan's… er, Tsunade sama's office with stares following them. When Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the leather chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, she smiled. "It looks like things between you are good now. What's up with the sudden change?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. So the principle wants to pry eh? Shouldn't teachers mind their own business? There's nothing that shocking about their behavior. People just like to exaggerate a lot. Yeah, that's it! As Sasuke was about to say something innocently friendly, Naruto spoke for him a little… too differently.

"Well, Sasuke and I just wanted to get to know each other very well, so we went out for dinner and slept in the same bed!" Naruto blurted out.

Tsunade froze and Sasuke face palmed. "Dobe that sounded so wrong. Be careful with how you word things."

"Well it's true! You were saying weird things in your sleep teme. I think I heard you say my name a few times, and you said something about flying pizzas. You also said something about physical education and how wellness is your favorite class-"

"OK that's enough Naruto." Sasuke growled covering up the boy's mouth. He looked at the still shocked principle, "I'm sorry Tsunade sama; he didn't mean anything like that. We're just friends, who have issues."

Tsunade sighed and said, "You two are a handful. Well, I should have expected it. Another subject I should talk to you about is this morning. Why were you so late Naruto-kun?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Oh I know the only time he would skip school would be because of his medical precautions. He handed in his paperwork about it before the year started."

Naruto looked down at his feet; not looking at the principle. "Well, I was waiting for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom. He was taking a while, so I knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so I know something was wrong. I used the key, and I found him blue and looking dead. I called the ambulance and stayed by him the whole time. The nurses tried to get me away, but I wouldn't let them. I had to watch over him, so they wouldn't hurt him by accident."

Sasuke was stunned. _Naruto stayed by me until the very end? He cared about me that much? Why would he though? _His thoughts took over his mind. Sasuke was so stunned; he didn't hear what Naruto had just said to him.

"What?" the raven said.

"Just seeing if you're okay," Naruto said, "you seemed like you weren't paying attention like you usually do."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Tsunade sama didn't ask any further questions and let the boys out of her office. They went back to their science class, and finished their studies there for the rest of the hour. Now its period seven, which is the lunch period. Sasuke didn't typically like lunch; he thought it was just a waste of time for people to gossip about new news. Naruto gave Sasuke the option of sitting with him and his friends today. The raven said he would, and they sat down at a table with Hinata and Kiba already there. Hinata put on a fake smile, and Kiba smirked as they sat down.

"So the rumors are true," Kiba snickered.

"What rumors?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, somebody overheard part of your conversation with Tsunade. Apparently, you two went out on a date and slept together in bed."

"Kiba it was worded incorrectly. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Go tell Sakura that. She's really pissed about it."

At the mention of Sakura, Sasuke turned his head around and found the pinkette walking towards a table. The raven turned back to his tray and started eating his badly cooked school meal. Usually he would skip eating his lunch, but today is different somehow. Naruto has been chatting with Kiba for a while, and Hinata was silent. "Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked, "You haven't said anything."

"I'm fine," she said sternly.

Sasuke knew the Hyuga had a grudge against him. It was expected with everything he's done to Naruto. Her crush on him probably gave her the courage to stand up to the bully. The only reason Sasuke didn't hit her was because he thought she was too frail to take a punch. He didn't want to hit her and make her faint. Not only would the school torcher him with complaints, but he would also have a ton of guilt. Hinata had a big heart, and that's something not many girls nowadays have. Most girls were selfish and giddy. If Sasuke was straight, he probably would want to go out with Hinata because of her personality. He didn't know her well in the past, so that's why he went out with Sakura. After her, he's gay.

"You know what Kiba; I think you should stop being perverted. You're not even gay, and you're checking men out!" Naruto exaggerated.

"I can't help it Naru chan!" Kiba seductively cooed, "You're just so sexy, I can't help myself."

"Can't a guy get a decent meal?" Sasuke asked, getting fed up with Kiba hitting on his crush.

"You better get used to it Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "He's a real pervert."

Kiba chuckled. He glanced at Hinata and frowned. "What's up princess? Something on your mind?"

"No, I'm okay." Hinata said, smiling for real this time, "I'll see you guys later."

Kiba was watching her as she left. Sasuke knew Kiba has a crush on Hinata. Sometimes, it seems like she's just as oblivious as Naruto. Kiba sighs and Naruto catches on to the situation.

"You like Hinata don't you?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course I do! She's my best friend, along with you Naru chan!" said the brunette.

"Oh you know what I mean."

Kiba sighed again, "It's not going to happen. She told me she found somebody else that she likes. She said his name was… oh who is it again… Shy or something like that."

"You mean Sai?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Naruto growled, "How can she like him? He's so emotionless! He dumps girls everywhere because he just doesn't feel anything! Not only that, he openly insults me for no reason! I don't know what she sees in him."

"Speaking of crushes Naruto, it looks like yours is doing fine."

Naruto blushed and looked away. How can Kiba openly say that when Sasuke's right there? Now he's going to ask who and that would be terrible. Surprisingly, Sasuke stays quiet. Naruto taps his shoulder, making sure he's okay. Then, he remembered something. The pills.

"Crap! I totally forgot! Sasuke give me your yogurt!" Naruto ordered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do it."

Sasuke reluctantly gave the yogurt to Naruto, who poured the little pills in the yogurt. He did his research on them, and people have said they didn't taste good at all, so this is going to be a little tough for Sasuke. Naruto put the right amount in and gave the container back to the raven. He took a bite, and almost spit it back out!

"Dobe, what did you put in here?" he almost shouted.

"Well, the doctor gave me some pills for you to help you 'feel better' so to speak." Naruto grinned.

"Is your boyfriend sick or something?" Kiba asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ok. Let me ask the question again. Is your lover sick then?"

"KIBA!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba took care of their lunches and went back to the table. They spoke about homework and tests (Kiba and Naruto mostly complained while Sasuke reprimanded them for not studying) until Hinata walked over to Kiba in tears. Naruto felt bad and gave her a hug. She probably asked Sai out and got rejected like all of the other girls who asked him. "I-I tried t-to be b-brave for o-once!" Hinata's muffled sobs cried into Kiba's jacket.

"It's okay princess, we're here for you," Kiba whispered, rubbing her back gently with his hand. Naruto thought Kiba could be a gentleman if he wanted to be. He wasn't one all the time, but not every person is formal all their lives. Plus, it wouldn't be in Kiba's nature. Hinata clung to Kiba all day long. They were in all of the same classes and she sat beside him the whole day. Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata hold onto his friends arm. He wished he could do that to Sasuke. That would be a little too weird though, for Sasuke anyway. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

As Naruto walked down the halls to his math class for periods 10 and 11, he saw Sasuke talking to somebody with red hair and green eyes. Naruto never really talked to him much, but always wanted to since he found so many things in common with the boy. His name is Sabaku Gaara. He stays quiet, never speaks, and has been lonely for all of his life. He has his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, but he has been distant from them according to some people. Naruto never thought the silent student was friends with Sasuke. Maybe they weren't friends and were just talking about a project or something. Either way, it didn't matter because the blonde knows that Sasuke can have his friends while Naruto can have his.

He walked into Anko sensei's math class thinking about his impossible feelings. How did he fall in love with Sasuke in the first place? Sasuke had been mean to him, and yet he loved him! There is clearly something wrong with that, but now Naruto is falling even more for Sasuke since the raven's feelings have changed right before Naruto's eyes. He has never seen a person change so much so quickly.

"Naruto?" Anko sensei said.

"Huh?" Naruto yawned.

"Pay attention! I asked what the answer to seventeen minus twenty one would be."

"Oh. Uh, forty five right?"

Anko sighed and face palmed, "Your hopeless, I swear Naruto kun. Somebody answer for him please?"

"It's negative four ma'am!" Ino said matter-of-factly.

Nobody but Sakura really liked Ino as a friend. She's to snobby and disrespectful to some teachers and her peers. Naruto doesn't know why anyone would go out with either girls. Naruto doesn't know why Sasuke went out with Sakura, but it really isn't any of his business.

Suddenly, baa chan barged in the door, frazzled and breathing heavily! "Naruto kun, come with me quickly! It's Sasuke kun!"

** What could possibly go wrong right? Even I don't know, because I didn't work on the chapter yet LOL! I do have an idea, and all of you Sasuke fans won't like it one bit. Ok, I love how Naruto sucks at math, because I suck at math, but I'm not that bad at it. An Anonymous fanfictioners told me I was going to fast on the plot and rushing things. I agree with them, and I know what the problem is. I have so many ideas come in my head that I try to fit all of them before I forget and hate myself. I will try to hold back some ideas and repeatedly tell myself I have plenty of time. Thank you for you guys support! KEEP REVIEWING! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto sensei does because he is super awesome!

+WARNING: I made the story, so I put the characters in the positions they are in. Misashi did not make this story line. The only thing Kishimoto is concerned with is the characters, and that is in the disclaimer above. +

"Baa chan! Is he in another seizure?" Naruto asked, running with Tsunade in the halls.

"No not this time, but something seems to be in his blood stream causing his heart to have problems. If he doesn't get better soon, he's going to die! He asked for you to see him right away, so that's why you're with me."

Naruto quickened his pace, his feet echoing through the halls. Sasuke needed him right now. There is no way he is not going to see him! _I can't give up on him!_ Naruto thought. He skidded to the infirmary door and swung the door open. Sasuke was lying on the bed, breathing heavy and sweating like he's been in a marathon. Naruto was at his side right away, holding his hand and making sure Sasuke's breathing won't stop. The raven's eyes opened to reveal worried dark eyes. They relaxed when they rested on Naruto. The small smile the blonde received made him feel a little bit better, but he still wasn't convinced Sasuke was okay.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "There's something I must tell you."

"Please don't say you'll die! I-I can't live without y-you Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

The smile widened on Sasuke's face, "No Naruto. It's not that."

Naruto leaned in closer, listening to Sasuke's words carefully so he doesn't miss them. He placed his hand on the others chest, feeling his heart beat quicken slightly. Sasuke wasn't smiling anymore, but looked like he was worried about something. Naruto kept on smiling for Sasuke, encouraging him to say whatever it was he had to say.

"Naruto I, well, I love you."

The expression of shock on the blondes face made Sasuke seem even more nervous. Naruto smiled closed his eyes, and leaned in the rest of the way. Their second kiss was even more passionate than the first. Their hearts raced, and it was breathtaking. Naruto's hands were entangled in Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke's were holding onto the back of Narutos shirt for support. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths, taking in tastes that they haven't received yet. They pulled apart reluctantly for breath. Naruto's smile stayed on his face as he said, "I love you too Sasuke."

When baa chan came in the room, she noticed the sudden change in mood with both of them. She smiled and said "I suspect you're not going to leave his side now Naruto-kun."

"That's right baa chan! Sasuke is not going to leave my sight!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you don't have to if you don't want to. You've done enough for me already," whispered Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke, I have to protect you. Back then, now, and forever! I can't let you get hurt again."

"I didn't get hurt! My body's always had seizures."

"But baa chan said something's in your blood stream that could make you die!"

"It was poison, but the nurse extracted it. I'm not in danger anymore."

"Somebody could come in here while you're vulnerable and hurt you."

Fighting with Naruto is usually impossible to win over. Sasuke sighed and gave up since it wasn't that bad of a situation. Besides, he wanted his love to stay anyway. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, did some tests to make sure he was ok, and then left the two of them alone. She said she would tell their teachers of the situation so they won't get in trouble when they return to class. Naruto had a question on his mind that he's wanted to ask after they confessed their love.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

Sasuke smiled, "I guess so. This means we're boyfriends."

"Would it matter if the whole school knew?"

"If Tsunade sama was happy about it, then the school shouldn't care. There's Sakura, but if she bothers you let me know. I'm not going to hide from her anymore."

Naruto frowned, "Why did you date Sakura chan anyway? She turned evil all of a sudden."

"I have no idea. I was crazy!"

They laughed. Naruto put his love's hands in his and said, "I'm glad I'm with you. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Wasn't that long was it?" Sasuke asked, remembering they didn't really become friends until yesterday.

"It's been two years, I think." Naruto said, smiling his goofy smile.

"How could you like me for that long? I bullied you for two years!"

"You were the only one showing that you knew I was there. Hinata wasn't with me until the beginning of summer and I met Kiba a few weeks afterwards. Even when they showed me how to have fun and that they loved me as friends, I still couldn't stop myself from falling for you. I actually looked forward to you beating me up sometimes! It sounds messed up, but I knew I couldn't hurt you, so I never really tried."

Sasuke frowned. _So that's why he was so weak. He didn't want to hurt me. Why would he not want to though?_

Naruto hugged him whispering, "Yes Sasuke. I was senile, but I'm glad I was. I wouldn't have been with you if I had common sense."

The raven found tears pouring down his face. He held onto Naruto, crying into his shoulder. Not for himself, but for Naruto. The blonde kept holding him, soothing him. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm better now. Shh… it's okay. Stop crying Sasu."

Sasuke couldn't stop. He felt terrible for the things he's done to his boyfriend in the past. "Naruto… I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to…"

"I forgave you a long time ago. Stop dwelling in the past and focus on the future."

Naruto had a point. Him staying in the past isn't going to help him. Now that he has Naruto, he can improve himself and be less abusive (in his opinion, he's abusive). Now that Naruto's with him, he can learn to love and to accept being loved. This is something he's never experienced after his family's slaughter. He's happy now that he can finally experience love again. Even if this love is different love is love, and it doesn't matter if its family of a single person.

The nurse let them go when school was finished. They got their stuff out of their lockers, and walked hand in hand to Naruto's apartment. Hinata had stopped coming over since Sasuke was there, so Naruto wasn't expecting to see her in his living room when he and Sasuke walked in.

"Naruto kun, we need to talk," she said in a serious tone. Sasuke sat on the couch while Naruto lead Hinata to his bedroom. He had an idea it was about the Uchiha on his couch. The girl sat on the bed, feet flat on the floor, while he lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. When Hinata started to speak, Naruto turned on his side to look at her.

"I'm worried about Sasuke living with you Naruto," she said.

"Why? You know we're at good terms now," Naruto shrugged.

"I know, but what if he does something to you again. I can't bear to see you get hurt again by him."

Naruto chuckled, "You're just like him. You're dwelling in the past too much. Sasuke feels really bad about what he did to me back then. When we were in the nurse's office today, he cried about it for at least five minutes. I've never seen him cry like that before. It was heart breaking. He now understands that he can't be stuck in the past to live a good life. You need to do that too Hinata chan. Let your grudges against him disappear and be the Hinata I know."

She sighed and shook her head, "How can you be so forgiving Naruto kun? You have such a big heart, and that's how people hurt you."

"Please Hinata. Please forgive him. He's done enough to prove himself."

"Fine Naruto kun I'll forgive him, but if he hurts you again I will never forgive him again. No matter what happens between you two afterwards. If you do decide to be friends again, then I'm not going to be as forgiving."

"Thank you Hinata chan! You're like the big sister I never had."

"Naruto kun, I'm younger than you."

"So? You still act older than me."

Hinata giggled and stood up. She got two little boxes out of her jacket pocket, and gave them to the blonde boy on the bed. "When you and Sasuke kun grow to love each other even more, give him one of these and keep the other for yourself. I'm giving one to Kiba, but I'm not going to tell him the meaning of it. He's going to have to figure it out for himself."

Naruto opened the boxes, and found two orange and blue necklaces. The orange and blue were inside a circle, and silver swirls were around them. "Is this like a set of friendship necklaces?" Naruto asked.

"If you want them to be, then yes."

"Wait a minute. Hinata, are these love necklaces?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes Naruto kun. Mine and Kiba's are lavender and grey. If he asks you what this means, don't tell him."

Naruto chuckled, "If you told him the real meaning, he would be ecstatic!"

"He told me he liked Ino san, not me. I saw the way he was looking at her."

"How could anybody like her? Hinata chan, how is it you can't see Kiba's affection to you? It's kind of how our relationship was, except I was really blind and stupid. You have to tell him Hinata, before he changes his mind about you!"

The girl blushed, taking in this new information slowly. Kiba liked her, not Ino. She liked him back, but didn't see him liking her back. Now she felt bad for telling him she liked Sai kun when she really didn't. Then again, Kiba did the same thing to her, so it was really even with both of them. Naruto sighed, "Now if you two break up, it's going to be my fault and I'm gonna feel so bad!"

"Why's that?"

"I just played match maker not too long ago, and now it's my fault for getting you two together. Crap, now Kiba's gonna get mad at me because I told you his secret. Oh well, he'll be grateful when you tell him."

Hinata smiled. Naruto jumped on his feet and gave Hinata a hug. They left the room, and found Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Naruto was tempted to cuddle up with him, but waking him by accident would not be a good thing and Hinata was still there. The blonde boy quickly got out one of the boxes Hinata gave him, took out the jewelry inside, and put it around Sasuke's neck. Naruto's hand slightly brushed up against the sleeping figures cheek, and he unconsciously nuzzled up to the touch. Hinata left with a wave at Naruto and a small giggle.

Naruto took unraveled the rest of the couch so he was able to lie next to the other. When he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, the other turned around facing Naruto. His eyes slightly opened, still half asleep. "Go back to sleep Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

He did so and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. The blonde found it super adorable. He stroked Sasuke's hair, and fell asleep with his love in his arms.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 

"Sasuke, I- I can't breathe!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. Naruto had been gasping for air for the past few minutes. Sasuke had no idea how this could happen. He wasn't choking, and Sasuke had given him CPR for the past hour. Nothing helped. Sasuke was desperate. He needed his Naru to get better! He can't just die.

"Sasuke, I love you… so much! I… I'm sorry I couldn't… love you longer..."

"Don't let go Naruto! Don't give up! I need you, I can't live without you!"

"I'm… so sorry … Sasu… I can't…"

Those beautiful blue eyes lost their shine. Naruto let go of one last breath. Sasuke cried on his love's chest. It was too sudden. Sasuke stayed there, until he felt himself being picked up. "He's mine! I can't let him go!" Sasuke cried.

"We're sorry sir, but you can't hold onto somebody forever. We need this lad to be sent to a hospital."

Naruto was dead. The heading of the school paper said it too. _The death of the blonde angel, and the end of a bond._ They were meaning his and Naruto's bond. The strong red string of fate, now broken because of death. Death took Naruto away. HIS Naru chan. Why was the world so cruel? Why did Naruto have to go? 

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called out.

"Naru chan? Is that you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke what's wrong!? Naruto asked franticly. Sasuke opened his eyes to find that it was just a dream. He embraced Naruto tightly, and started to cry. The sight of his Naru chan dead devastated him to no end.

"Don't leave me again Naruto! Please don't go!" Sasuke cried.

"I didn't go anywhere Sasuke. I was here the whole time. It was just a bad dream Sasuke. I'm right here."

The Uchiha still held onto Naruto, not wanting to lose him again. Naruto sympathetically gave Sasuke a peck on the forehead, and rubbed his back soothingly. Naruto was very worried. Whatever scared Sasuke had to of been something very personal. In the past, the blonde learned that when it came to bad dreams you can't ask what they are if the person is scared to death. All he could do was let Sasuke absorb his presence and know that he wouldn't leave anywhere.

"Naruto, you're breathing okay, right?" Sasuke asked, wiping his tears away.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" asked Naruto.

"In my dream, you weren't breathing. You kept apologizing for not being with me longer, and I couldn't do anything. I did everything I could to try to save you, but nothing worked. The medics couldn't save you either. They took you away from me. Naru chan please don't go! I was… so scared."

Sasuke had started to cry again, but now Naruto could do more than just sit there hugging him. He knew the problem now. "Sasuke… I love you to no end. I can't stop breathing unless I'm choking. From what you said, I wasn't choking, so that means it's not possible. I will never leave your side. Not for a second will I even think of doing such a horrible thing."

Naruto held the necklace Hinata had given him out to Sasuke. He also held out Sasuke's, showing him he had one as well. "This shows our bond. As long as we have these, they show everybody that we are one. We aren't Naruto and Sasuke anymore. We are Naru chan and Sasu now. We love each other like we love ourselves, maybe a little bit more. As long as we have these necklaces, we can't escape each other."

The smile on Sasuke's face brightened the room. Now that he stopped crying, Naruto felt more at peace. He lay with Sasuke back on the couch, sleeping peacefully with his love in his arms.

Sakura lay in her bed texting Ino. Sasuke was on her mind the whole night. Maybe she wasn't over him yet, but he was clearly over her. Ino keeps telling her to move on and find a better man, but Sakura can't help it. She's a teenage girl with extreme feelings for this one guy. Every girl has to have this problem right? Every girl has to love somebody for a long time no matter who they are or how they feel back. Ino agreed when it came to Sai. She had a hard time letting him go, but she eventually did unlike Sakura.

He doesn't like u anymore. He has that Naru kid now, Ino said,

Sakura sighed, Sasuke kun is not gay. I've asked him before and he said he wasn't.

Are you sure you heard him correctly?

Yes Ino, I did. Im not deft yet.

U spelled deaf wrong.

So what? Were texting. I gotta go TTYL! 

Sakura shut off her phone and went to her computer. She got on Facebook and changed her status. She then checked on Sasuke's profile, and saw he changed his information. He's not single anymore! Sakura was even more shocked when it said Naruto was his boyfriend. No firkin way! Ino was right! Sakura was sure she heard Sasuke say he wasn't gay. Maybe he said he was? No, she was positive he said he wasn't! Sure enough, she'd probably get into trouble if she commented on their get together, so she went back on her page and noticed something odd. Sasuke commented on her page the night before.

I told you already, I'm gay and will never want to see you again. I'm not alone anymore, so you can't get me to do anything for you.

_So that's why Ino thought I was stupid. His comment said it all last night! _Sakura thought.

She shut down her computer, disgusted with the sight of Sasuke's comment blaring at her. She tucked herself in bed and slept with lots of thoughts in her head.

…..

Sasuke woke up with the same loving warmth surrounding him. He snuggled up closer to the source of the heat, whispering a good morning to the other sleeping figure. He awoke, smiling at the Uchiha in his arms. This is one of those loving moments in life you have to remember forever. Naruto hated the fact it was Wednesday, but at least they have most of the same classes together. It was five in the morning, so Naruto turned the alarm off early and they got ready for school. This time though, Naruto made sure Sasuke didn't lock the door to the bathroom. Nothing unnatural happened before they got to school. It was when they got there that things were weird.

"Hinata, calm down!" Kiba yelled.

"Why would he do it though? He was my father! WHY WOULD HE…" Hinata screamed, and punched the wall. It made a small dent.

Naruto and Sasuke ran to her, worried. Yes, Sasuke was worried about Hinata too. She was an important part of Naruto's life, and he saw what made her so great. The same big heart as his love.

"Hinata chan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My father killed Neji! My own cousin!" Hinata cried, lunging into Naruto's open arms.

"It's okay Hinata. We're right here for you."

Naruto looked at Kiba, pleading with his eyes to do something. Kiba walked over to them, and stroked Hinata's hair out of her eyes. "Princess, you're going to be fine. By the end of the day, you will be laughing with us out the door."

Hinata released herself from Naruto and smiled at her friends. Sasuke nodded at her with a smile, not sure if he should speak to her or not. He was surprised when she walked over to him. "I'm sorry I was angry with you Sasuke kun. I have learned to forgive and forget."

"You had every right to be angry with me," he said, "I am sorry I hurt all of you."

"It's cool man!" Kiba said, patting Sasuke's back, "We're glad you two are happy now!"

They walked together to their lockers. They weren't too far apart from each other since they were in the same homeroom. They all sat down next to each other. They laughed at cheesy jokes and stupid stories. Then, the blonde bitch was in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun!" she yelled, slamming her fist on his desk, "Sakura's really upset with you. You should say something to her."

"I don't care anymore Ino," Sasuke said, standing up so he was taller than her, "She's not my problem anymore. You go deal with it since she's your friend?"

"She specifically wanted you. Sakura wants you back."

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm already taken. I've moved on, I don't need to see her anymore."

Ino snorted, "You're really harsh Sasuke. It's not like she's a stalker or something. She's way better than that. Sakura chan doesn't follow others just to be acknowledged."

Didn't Sasuke say something similar to Naruto? He looked at the boy beside him, and saw no changed expression. Sasuke sighed and said, "Look Ino, I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work no matter how hard you try. I am never going back to Sakura and I will never abandon Naruto, is that clear?"

He glared at her, so fiercely she cowered back to her seat. Sasuke sat back down, hoping Naruto isn't feeling anything bad. She purposely tried to split them just now, but their bond is too strong. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto. "Sorry about that Naru chan. Sakura is actually a stalker, and I couldn't see it back then. Ino now does all the dirty work for her. Ino shouldn't have said those things with you here on purpose."

"I don't mind Sasuke. I've never experienced having an ex, and I hope I never do, but I bet it's pretty stressful."

They smiled and continued joking around until the day actually started. Sasuke got caught up in all of his classes, and got help from Hinata who is in most of his and Naruto's classes. If Hinata wasn't there, then Kiba was. So either way he got help if he wanted it. Lunch came around pretty quickly. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together, waiting for Kiba and Hinata. Sakura attempted to sit at their table, but a boy named Lee pulled her somewhere else. Rumor has it that he is the only one who likes her enough to want to be her boyfriend, but she doesn't go well with big eyebrows and huge eyes. Naruto doesn't believe in just going for looks, even though he got sexy Sasuke as his boyfriend.

"So Naruto, did you get a lot of homework?" Sasuke asked.

"I did get a few projects, but we're doing them together in class," Naruto sighed, "How about you?"

"Hinata helped me during study hall. Did that talk you two had yesterday have something to do with her sudden change in mood about me?"

"Yeah. She was worried you would do something again, but I told her she was like you dwelling in the past too much. Just as she said, she forgave and forgot. Not only that, but she's the one who gave us our necklaces."

Sasuke looked at his necklace with the blue and orange circle. He never took it off. "I've looked up to Hinata ever since I met her. She's just like you, you know. You both have loving hearts. Heh, if I was straight again, I would have probably asked her out."

Naruto chuckled, "I thought the same thing after she said she loved me, but changed her mind. That was when I told her I was gay. I felt so bad, but she said I gave her more strength and that she's glad I'm still her friend."

Kiba sat down shortly after their discussion. "Hey Naruto, Hinata gave me this necklace and said it didn't have a meaning. I know there is one, so what is it?"

"I can't tell you Kiba. You get to find out for yourself."

"Crap! I told you my ultimate secret for crying out loud! You have to tell me something to repay me you know."

"Can I say it Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He knew what Naruto was going to say.

Naruto smiled deviously and nodded.

"Kiba, I'm dating your best friend."

"YOU'RE DATING HINATA?" Kiba yelled.

Everybody turned their heads at the table. "No idiot! I'm dating Naruto! She didn't give me a necklace matching hers! If she did, it would show we loved each other!"

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. He gave the meanings of the necklaces away and the whole school knows about his dating life.

"Man Sasuke, that's some deep stuff there," Kiba said with wide eyes.

DOMO ARIGATO! Yes I wrote in romangi, but my laptop won't let me write Japanese. Anyway, sorry about the lateness. Got sick, had to draw lots, having family gatherings, and school is being crappy with me. TWO TESTS ON A FRIDAY! WHO DOES THAT!? Oh well, I'm not in high school yet so I shouldn't complain. ANYWAY, thank you all for reading! I am at my new apartment, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET! ROAR! Well, don't forget to review Fanfictioners *_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Naruto related characters… never will… end of disclaimer.**

It turns out; Kiba didn't catch the meaning of the necklaces. Yeah, smart guy. He was hung over about Sasuke and Naruto dating though. It really shocked him. When Hinata came around, Kiba told her about Sasuke and Naruto, and she giggled.

"It was so obvious Kiba. They liked each other a lot, and they didn't even notice! Man, you guys are really dense."

She pointed at Sasuke saying, "I was expecting you to be smarter, since you are one of the smartest kids in school. I thought you noticed all the blushing Naruto kun did and all the hard work of getting you close to him. The letter was a window of opportunity to him."

"Hinata chaaaaaaan," Naruto whined.

"And you mister 'I can see through people'" Hinata went on, "You said you would notice when somebody had a crush on you. Clearly, you didn't."

Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms. Hinata giggled and the other two chuckled. Naruto smiled afterwards, ruffling Sasuke's hair. The blonde loved his friends, and he would do anything to protect them.

"You lost him Sakura," Ino said, "He's definitely over you. He just announced his new boyfriend to the world in lunch."

"I know Ino I heard him," Sakura growled. She sighed in defeat as she realized she had lost her Sasuke kun. Sakura was friends with Naruto in the past, but now he's out of her sights as a friend. Now she sees him as the barrier to her Sasuke.

"I'm going to get him back Uzumaki, just you wait."

As the two girls were leaving lunch, Sakura created a plan. After their second study hall, Naruto usually goes to the school courtyard alone to daydream near the fountain. Sakura will speak to him then. As classes rolled on, she made her plan even more devious. She added as much hurt as she could in the words she planned on telling him, so he won't look at her Sasuke kun the same way again.

It was study hall, and Sakura went straight to the fountain. Sure enough, Naruto was there alone as he always was. That was perfect. She walked through the courtyard, waving at Naruto to get his attention. She smiled at him, and sat next to him at the fountain.

"Hi Naruto! How's your studies coming along?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay I guess. How about you?" Naruto asked, sounding uncertain.

"I'm doing just swell! Listen, I was going to talk to you about Sasuke. Just a few warnings about him to protect you."

"What do you mean? I know your still into him, but-"

"That's not it Naruto! Do you want to know why I dumped him?"

When he didn't do anything, she continued, "He has anger issues. He gets really abusive if you don't go his way. All he does is wallow away in self-pity and hurt those who are close to him to push them away. Look at him and his brother for example. They barely speak together anymore, but in the past Sasuke loved him more than anything! Sasuke pushed him away. I want to protect you Naruto, I love you."

He shook his head, "Sakura chan, what's gotten into you? You want Sasuke all to yourself, and you try to put me down because you want him that badly. Your heart's intoxicating your mind. Besides, when did you ever love a dumbass like me? You said that was what I was when we stopped being friends wasn't it?"

Naruto walked away, not giving her a glance. Her plan backfired. Wow, Naruto must really be into Sasuke in order for him to not be severely hurt by that. Sakura sighed in defeat and met back up with Ino. The blonde girl rambled on about Sai staring at her in the middle of tech class, but all Sakura could hear were Naruto's words ringing in her ears.

/_Sakura chan, what's gotten into you?/_

_/When did you ever love a dumbass like me?/_

_Am I really that cruel to people?_ She thought, _all I wanted was Sasuke kun by my side, but now I think I'm hurting him and Naruto more by interfering with my own personal problems. What is wrong with me?_

"-and he said, "Why aren't you sexy," and I said-"

"Ino, am I a mean person?"

Ino looked taken aback. Sakura usually wouldn't be put in so much thought about this sort of subject. "Of course not darling. You're super nice! You just have to show more people the Sakura I have known."

Sakura smiled and thought, _I should be nicer to those two._

"I met Sakura chan today," Naruto whispered. They were in the middle of second study hall still. Naruto went straight to Sasuke after his encounter with bitch number two.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"She tried prying me away from you by saying a bunch of nasty things about you. She didn't get very far in it though, and even said she was in love with me. Sakura's persistent in getting you back, that's for sure."

Naruto smiled and continued, "But our red string of fate isn't cutting anytime soon. I promise you that much Sasuke."

The Uchiha smiled and continued studying his math notes. He was proud of Naruto for not abandoning him and for standing up for himself. Naruto needed to become a man and fight for himself once in a while, and he guessed Sakura was perfect in shaping him up. Naruto continued doodling on a piece of paper, occasionally glancing at Sasuke as if he was shy about asking for something. His cheeks were flushed and his gaze was moving from his paper to Sasuke.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked after the fifth glance, "You don't have to be shy to ask me anything."

"Well, I-I just thought a…about, well…"

Sasuke sighed, "Come on Naruto, spit it out."

Naruto nodded and said, "There's a dance coming up this Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date."

The raven smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure. Besides, I bet I could dance way better than you. I want to see if that's true."

Naruto glared at him, "Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto grinned, standing up from his desk beside Sasuke's. "I could prove it to you right now!"

"Eh, no. Wait for the dance to show me dobe."

"Hmph! Stubborn bastard."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke smiled. Sasuke wasn't much of a dancer, but he would do anything for Naruto. Whether he realized it or not, Sasuke was lighting up around him. He didn't think of Naruto as a bad person, and he did as much as he could to keep him in his arms for as long as he could. But people were people, and they wanted Naruto for more selfish reasons** (****coughSakuracough)**. And there are people who want Naruto for good selfish reasons like protection **(coughSasukecough)**.

Sasuke had a math test he knew he was going to ace. Naruto was nervous about it, but Sasuke knew he would at least get an eighty or higher. Or, that's what he hoped at least. He knew Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he isn't going to fail. The test was passed out, and Sasuke thought it was way too easy. He answered his questions in less than fifteen minutes. When he finished, he glanced at Naruto who was gnawing on his pencil. So far, he got them all right. He only has three questions left. _I knew he'd pass._ Sasuke thought.

Later that evening, they were called to the principal's office. Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the lobby, holding hands in silence. Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be bad. They arrived, and Tsunade was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"How did you do it Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Naruto got a perfect on his math test! What did you do?"

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged Sasuke to death. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto as well, whispering 'congratulations' to him. He turned back to Tsunade and said, "I did nothing to Naruto Tsunade-sama. All I did was love him and protect him."

Naruto blushed, and Tsunade's smile grew even wider. She nodded, and asked, "Are you two going to the dance this Friday?"

They both nodded, and she continued, "I am going to give you tickets now so you will be prepared. Here,"

She handed the tickets to them, and waved them out of her office. Naruto wondered why Tsunade was in such a good mood today. Of course she was happy about his test, but she smiled bigger after Sasuke said he loved him in front of her. Then, it clicked in his mind.

"I think baa chan is a fangirl," Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean? She's too old to be one of mine," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed harder, "No! Not like that! She's got to be a yaoi fangirl! I know she is!"

The idea sent Sasuke's brain ablaze. He had an idea for the perfect prank. "Hey Naruto, you like pulling pranks right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got the perfect one for Tsunade sama…"

Tsunade walked in Kakashi's 5/6 period class. She was going to present something about recycling, and if she didn't she would get fired. That's what the school board said, so that's what she had to do. She walked in the classroom, files in hand, and all eyes were on her. Tsunade got her PowerPoint presentation ready, and faced the class. Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands under their desks, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning class," she said, "As you know, I must speak with you about recycling. I presume all of you have heard about it at some point in time?"

All heads nodded, and she continued, "Good. Now, I will show you a picture of what people make with recycled plastic bottles."

She switched the slide, but instead of stuff made out of recycled stuff, a giant picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing threw her off. Tsunade stared along with the rest of the class, and she had the biggest nose bleed of her life. Sasuke and Naruto were snickering behind their hands, covering their mouths. They felt a little bad for Tsunade, but it was funny all the same. Kakashi was out of the room with Tsunade's body being dragged behind him, and the door closed.

Everybody burst out laughing and cheering. There were other fangirls in the room who had been unconscious, and the lively bodies surrounded Naruto and Sasuke's desks. "That was hilarious you guys!" Kiba yelled, "Who knew our principle was into gay guys?"

"We did!" Naruto laughed, "I found out, and Sasuke thought of the plan. I have no idea how he knew she was presenting today, but all in all, it was funny!"

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto's face brighten with the sudden excitement. "Now dobe, we didn't do this," Sasuke told him, "Somebody took our picture and we are furious about it. It is going to be one of the fangirls no doubt."

He saw Sakura and Ino passed out on the floor, and thought of a great idea, "It's going to be them. They deserve it for hurting you."

"Don't you think that is just a bit harsh?"

Sasuke sent his 'don't-judge-my-plans' look at Naruto, who raised his hands in defeat. "Okay okay! Jeez you don't have to get so defensive!"

The Uchiha chuckled, and put his arm around Naruto's lower back. "I'm just messing with you Naru chan! Although, I am right about them deserving it."

They heard footsteps, and everybody got back in their seats. Sakura and Ino were now conscious, and Sasuke pulled glares on them. Naruto put on a frown, and Kakashi walked in. "Okay, who did it!?" he yelled furiously.

"It was those two!" Sasuke yelled, "They were spying on us! I saw them!"

Ino stood up in defense, "It was not! I don't even own that picture!" Sure enough, her phone rang and her wallpaper was that exact picture. _Heh, I'm devious,_ Sasuke thought. He put that picture as her wallpaper ahead of time. Mission complete!

"Yamanaka, Haruno, I suggest you go to the office and apologize," Kakashi said sternly.

They did as they were told without a fight, but Ino glared at Sasuke before they left. Sasuke sat back down, and everybody stared at them. This day was the best day ever!

Kiba spoke of their day to Hinata, who giggled at the part with the picture and cheered with Sakura and Ino getting in trouble. The school now loved them for standing up to the principal and the evil women. Sasuke was actually looking forward to the dance, even though he doesn't like dancing. He wanted to be with Naruto, and didn't want any drama that night. Friday night's going to be a blast!

**A/N Another beautiful chapter complete! If anybody wants to add onto my reviews list, please do! I love them, and I think 10 is a lot. I feel envious when people say 'I need 1000 and you people give me lots' or 'thank you for 5000 faves'! Yeah, I'm not that fortunate like them, but do I whine? No, I love getting as many as you people will let me have! I love how people love my work and want me to continue. So THANK YOU BUNCHES! Sorry for it being short. It won't be this small next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

If you haven't noticed yet, I don't own Naruto characters, and I really don't want to, because I won't love them as much as I do.

Friday came quicker than expected. Naruto was getting excited, and was acting like one of those giddy girls who just got asked out on their first date. Sasuke found it adorable, but most people found it either strange or annoying. The blonde was a constant ball of energy, and Sasuke was the only one with the power to get that energy out of him.

"Naruto pay attention. We're almost done with math," Sasuke whispered.

"I can't help it Sasuke! In a few minutes, we're going to be dancing in a large room together!" Naruto silently squealed.

Sasuke sighed, "You're such a girl sometimes."

"I am not!" Naruto yelled. He didn't realize he was standing and had just interrupted class.

"Uzumaki, sit down!" Anko snapped.

Naruto did as he was told, and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto glared at his boyfriend, growling, "Shut up."

Class continued, and no more interruptions were made. It went quicker than usual, and they were dismissed to their lockers in what felt like a few minutes later. Naruto strode alongside Sasuke to their lockers, put their books away, and headed to the auditorium. They gave their tickets to the guy with the ticket box, and heard music already playing. Naruto was in awe with everything, and Sasuke didn't seem all that impressed.

"This is awesome!" Naruto gasped, "Isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled, "You are so easy to please."

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say."

Naruto pouted like a child, but nothing really changed. Sasuke pulled Naruto through the auditorium, and brought them to a table. It was small, but they were only two people. There weren't a lot of people at the moment, so not a lot was happening yet. Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke, but it seemed like something else caught his attention. Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, and almost fell back on his chair. Tsunade apparently was attempting to dance the Macarena. She totally failed, and the blonde boy tried not to laugh. If he did, it would not end up well if she was looking in his direction. Even Sasuke couldn't hold back a small chuckle at the hilarious sight. When Tsunade spotted them, she walked over to their table, trying to look professional and said, "Well boys, how do you like it so far? When more people come in, we'll play some more modern music because not everybody knows how to line dance like me, the Macarena queen!"

Naruto almost laughed, but held it back saying, "You were digging that dance floor baa-chan! We couldn't take our eyes off of you!"

She laughed, ruffled Naruto's hair, and went back to the dance floor. Apparently, Jiriya (Naruto's dad's brother's friend's sister's cousin's mother's step-brother's roommate, and also Naruto's language tutor) had tried to whisk the principle off of her feet, but such did not happen since she landed a nice punch on his face. Ouch, Naruto's been through that before, so he feels the guy's pain.

"Who is that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"That is my English tutor," Naruto said, "He is a real perv, but he can be smart when he wants to not look at naked women."

Sasuke found it repulsive, but understood now why the guy liked Tsunade so much. If he was a perv, then-

"Sasuke, we have to dance to this song!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thinking, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, "This is a classic!"

It was the cupid shuffle. Everybody knew this dance, or just watched other people do it. Either way, Sasuke wasn't going to get out of it. He watched Naruto dance to it first, and learned the steps pretty quickly. All you do is step to the left four times, and then back to the right four, kick, and then turn. That's it for the whole song. Sasuke found it boring, but the repetitiveness wasn't so bad in his opinion. After that was Cotton Eye Joe, which Naruto also knew. He told Sasuke that he didn't have to dance this one, but being as competitive as he was, Sasuke danced to it anyway. He needed to show his boyfriend who the better dancer was (he knew Naruto was better anyway, but what's fun about being competitive if you admit you lose?), but he first had to learn how to dance it. He did as he did before, and watched the blonde do it, and then he got it. This one was repetitive as well, but it was catchier than the cupid shuffle.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Naruto said, smiling.

"I'm just watching you, and copying the moves myself. That doesn't count does it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed as he twirled around, almost hitting Sasuke. If the raven was paying attention, he would have noticed the small pebble under his foot. He didn't step on it, but it was kicked to the other side of the room. Sasuke didn't care, but didn't expect the room to explode into smoke! Naruto held onto his arm tightly, and didn't dare to let go. Sasuke was glad, for this showed Naruto's trust towards the other.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea," Sasuke whispered, "Keep your voice down just in case."

The figure in the smoke became Kiba, holding hands with Hinata. Oh, so he just wanted a cool entrance huh? Sasuke scoffed.

"The king and queen are here," Kiba announced. Naruto clapped, Hinata grew redder, and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile. Kiba is such a show off. Other kids were staring, laughing, or ignoring the scene all together.

"K-Kiba kun," Hinata stuttered, "I-I really don't think i-it was necessary-"

"Lighten up princess!" Kiba said with a smile, "You should give yourself some attention. You're beautiful."

Hinata blushed, lowering her head in embarrassment. Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, and whispered, "Why don't you tell me that?"

"Because you give attention to yourself all the time," Sasuke whispered back. Naruto pouted, and Sasuke chuckled. "I don't need to tell you how beautiful you really are Naruto," Sasuke said after a while, "No words can describe your beauty."

Now Naruto flushed in embarrassment. Sasuke found it rather adorable. He cheered in his thoughts for catching Naruto off guard. He then ruffled his hair, and claimed to go get something. Naruto shrugged, following Kiba and Hinata to the dance floor. Sasuke briskly walked through the hallway, turning left into the bathroom. He had a surprise for Naruto, and he had to keep it secret. He got the small box out of his pocket, and got a velvet one out also. He put the contents of the box in the velvet box, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Sasuke turned around, and saw his blonde boyfriend behind him. Luckily, the Uchiha had hidden the box well in his pocket, but the other empty one was still in his hand. "What is that?" Naruto asked.

He opened it, revealing nothing. "I found it on the floor," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him, hoping to get more information, but Sasuke was as silent as a mute. Nothing could get out of him. Naruto sighed, threw the box away, and dragged his boyfriend back to the table. Kiba and Hinata were there, whispering about something that seemed hilarious. "He didn't even see it coming!" Kiba now hollered, "Akamaru had pounced on him from behind!"

Naruto sighed, now knowing what they were talking about, "It wasn't that funny! I swear Kiba, your dog has some issues with me."

"You smell like cats every time you come over idiot. That's why."

"Well I can't help it when that old lady lets her cats loose in your yard."

Kiba sighed, and Sasuke ignored the rest of the meaningless conversation. He glanced around, and saw green eyes staring at him. Their eyes had locked, and now Sasuke couldn't do anything but run. He weaved his way out of the crowd, and the pink haired girl followed. She called his name even though she knew it was pointless. Sasuke ran through the school, turning through hallways. He reached a dead end, and he was trapped between Sakura and the wall.

"Stop being a bastard and just listen to me!" she growled.

Sasuke slumped against the wall, arms crossed. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't know you were… you know… different than us. I didn't realize how dedicated you were until I saw him the other day. He told me he wouldn't give you up, and wouldn't even try to be my friend if it meant hurting you. I saw the look in his eyes, and I couldn't… I just couldn't…"

She sighed, "I couldn't match up to that. I really don't want to fight anymore Sasuke. I'm in a losing battle here. If we continue like this, either way I would be causing harm to you, Naruto, and myself. Please Sasuke, I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I don't need to."

Sakura had fallen to the floor on her knees, crying her eyes out. She finally understood. She finally saw what Sasuke saw. They don't need to fight against each other anymore. "Sakura, I won't think kindly of you at first," Sasuke said, smiling, "but I won't give up on you. If you can prove to me that you won't hurt Naruto's relationship with me, I will think of you as a better person."

The girl smiled brightly, and thanked Sasuke for giving her a second chance. "I spoke with Ino about it too, and she said she wouldn't bother you guys anymore as well. I just hope nobody else wants you guys to split."

The boy nodded, and walked back to the party. Little did they know there was an extra pair of ears around the corner. The shadow chuckled, and left in the opposite direction.

"Hey Sasuke! I was starting to worry about you!" Naruto said, "I saw Sakura chase you out, and I thought of following, but Kiba said you could handle it. Did she do anything bad?"

"No dobe; all she wanted was a peace treaty. Things are okay now," Sasuke said, giving a kiss on the cheek to the blonde. Naruto smiled, and kissed Sasuke's lips. This dance wasn't so bad after all.

When the boys went home, their limbs were limp from the constant use of them. They flopped on Naruto's bed, and slept like that all night. At some point, Naruto woke up to find Sasuke clinging to him like he was a teddy bear, but Naruto just moved his hands on the other's chest and fell back to sleep.

_"Sasuke, it's too late," Naruto cried, "I failed you! I can't get out."_

_ Somehow, Naruto had gotten trapped in quicksand. They were in some sort of rainforest, and Sasuke didn't know why. He was scared to lose Naruto. He was his only companion. Kiba and Hinata had abandoned them in fear of the forest, and Naruto didn't want to give up. Now, he was stuck, and Sasuke was trying everything he could to get him out. He had pulled on Naruto's arm, but he couldn't get him out. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's hand, but Naruto let go, and was sinking deeper into the course grain. _

_ "NARUTO!" he screamed._

His eyes shot wide open, automatically seeing Naruto's messy blonde hair. He sighed in relief, but frowned when the other woke up. "Did you have another nightmare?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Yeah, but I'm better now," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto looked unsure, but smiled and nodded anyway. Sasuke wasn't having the nightmares very often, but when he did it seemed like it was always about Naruto's death. Why was Sasuke having dreams about only him now? The blonde shook off the thought and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The raven helped with breakfast, and Naruto thought of what they should do. It was Saturday after all, and something fun should happen since it was their first Saturday together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, and that made the decision harder. The blonde thought of all the fun things to do, but then compared it to Sasuke's personality. Nothing worked. Naruto sighed, hoping an interesting idea burst into his mind. Then, he got it!

"Sasuke, do you like laser tag?" he asked.

"I've never done it, but people said it was cool," the raven said.

Naruto grinned, "I've never done it either, but Hinata said she did it with her family last Sunday. The worst that could happen is having a game with little kids during their birthday party."

Sasuke chuckled, "If we do meet those little kids though, I'm not going easy on them."

"But Sakura, you said yourself you didn't want to bother with him," Ino huffed, "He's so not your type."

"He's a sweet guy Ino," Sakura said, blushing, "He makes me feel special."

"He does that with everybody. Look Sakura, Lee is too much like Naruto, only crazier and actually has a brain."

"He doesn't call you a beautiful lotus! Lee doesn't tell you he can't breathe without you! I've moved on from Sasuke, and he is nothing compared to Lee."

Ino was slightly hurt, but Sakura didn't care. Sakura had changed into a much nicer woman. Ino had seen the change, but the idea of Sakura moving on still didn't get stuck in her brain yet. It wasn't because of the fact that Sasuke and Sakura being together made Ino fangirl, but all she was doing was protecting Sakura. She was doing it very strangely, but Sakura understands what Ino feels about her being with Lee.

"I just want to give him a chance," Sakura sighed, "Not many girls go out with him. Actually, I've never seen him go out with anybody. Will you allow me to give him a chance?"

Ino crossed her eyes, and stared at the floor as she said, "Fine. If something goes wrong though, you go straight to me."

Sakura beamed at her friend and gave her a bone crushing squeeze. Ino giggled, but felt slightly uncomfortable in the strong embrace. "Don't worry Ino! I'll be just fine! You'll see. Lee is the sweetest guy you'll meet."

Gaara raced through the back streets. He had been running away from them for three minutes, and he couldn't get past them! The figures in the dark cloaks swam through the allies, and cornered the red head. "You can't escape us fool," a husky voice sneered, "There's no use hiding from us."

Gaara gave up. He curled up into a ball against the brick wall behind him, and waited for the death that never came. He looked up, seeing the two figures fast asleep. Gaara saw an outstretched hand, and saw that it belonged to a blonde haired boy with spikey hair. "Hey Gaara!" he said, "I know you don't know me very well, but me and Sasuke here were going to the laser tag place in the mall. Wanna join?"

The red head saw the bright blue eyes held by Naruto, and glanced at the Uchiha behind him. Gaara took his hand, and asked, "Did you do this?"

Naruto shook his head, and looked at Sasuke, "Mister martial arts here dealt with them when we got here. We've been in so many fights; I guess the experience gave him an advantage." Naruto grinned, but then got worried, "Why were they chasing you?"

"I don't know. I was walking home after getting some change from the ATM across the street, and they started calling for me. I didn't know what else to do. They said they wanted me for something. I wasn't sure what they meant."

Naruto nodded, looking at the guys on the floor. They sure were scary looking, and nobody really couldn't help running away from them. "I called the cops," Sasuke said, "They should be here soon. I gave them the descriptions of the men, and they recognized them as big time criminals. They didn't need any interviews since they were so sure it was them. Apparently, they would rape boys our age and hold them for ransom. They'd keep them as slaves until they would die of dehydration or of any other kind of death. If we didn't save Gaara just now, we wouldn't be seeing him at school ever again."

Gaara was shocked and thankful at the same time. He was shocked that somebody would want to rape him, and thankful for his acquaintances to save him as they did. He thanked them, and agreed to follow them to the laser tag place. He hadn't played before either, but it had been on his to-do list for the future.

"Why did you help me?" Gaara asked, "We barely know each other."

Naruto looked solemn. Gaara was afraid he had said something wrong, but the blonde spoke before he could start regretting, "I was alone for most of my life. Nobody wanted to speak to me, because I was so different and weird. I didn't have parents, so they thought I was weak and strange. That's when Sasuke came along." Naruto smiled as he continued, "He showed he thought of me, even if it wasn't the nicest way to show it. Sasuke still showed me that I existed, and that I mattered in the world. I was a punching bag to him, but at least I was something he looked forward to seeing. That summer, I met Hinata and Kiba, and they showed me a nicer friendship. I liked seeing them, but I also still looked forward to seeing Sasuke. I wasn't alone anymore. When I saw you, you reminded me of my former self. I wanted to show you how friendship is, and how a bond works. I want to be your friend." Naruto showed his hand, indicating a hand shake. "Will you be my friend?"

Gaara shook the tan hand, smiled, and said, "Yeah. I'd like that."

_A/N FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Wow, I feel so honored that this story is SUPER POPULAR! It has more reviews than Always There for Dobe! Thank you guys so much for giving this story a chance! I feel like crying! I'm not finished with this, and I won't be for a while. Next time I have internet, I will post all of my work! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELYS! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto… you and Sasuke are not mine! UNDERSTAND THAT?**

"Hey Lee! I didn't know you and Sakura were dating now!" Naruto said with a bright smile. Apparently, Sakura and Lee were at the laser tag place too, and were on a date. Naruto was ecstatic that his friend FINALLY had a girlfriend and Sakura was off of their cases. She smiled brightly at them, and Naruto recognized this Sakura as his friend from middle school.

"I'm sorry I bothered you two," she said, "I had no right, and I hope you will forgive me."

The blonde boy smiled, "Of course Sakura-chan! You and Lee are going to be happy together, and we can go on double dates and stuff!"

Sakura laughed, and Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Of course Naruto," Lee said, "Now that me and Sakura are together in a youthful relationship, we will meet up together often!"

The pink haired girl giggled at Lee's energetic mood, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. These two are going to be a handful. Naruto looked at Gaara, wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and said "Guys, this is Gaara. He wanted to play laser tag too, so we invited him to join. Gaara, this is Sakura-chan and Lee."

Gaara said a very quiet hi. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement, while Lee smiled and gave a very "youthful" greeting. They had already signed their agreement papers, so now all they had to do was wait patiently for the other game to finish. Sakura and Lee went to get some water before the game started, and Sasuke had declared to use the bathroom. Naruto decided to use this opportunity to get to know Gaara.

"So, Gaara," Naruto said, "Do you like anything imparticular?"

Gaara was a bit surprised to be spoken to so suddenly, but he did answer Naruto's question. "I like sand," he said, "I don't know why, but whenever I touch it I feel better. I like going to the beach a lot during summer break and relax in the sand."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "That's really cool! I like the sand too, but I haven't been in it too much. The only time I ever went to the beach was when I went with Hinata and Kiba in August. We should go together some time as a large group. I can see if Kiba and Hinata want to join, and maybe Sakura and Lee, Sasuke's going whether he likes it or not, and I think Ino would go if Sakura's going. Do you have any special requests for anybody else?"

Gaara shook his head, and the blonde frowned. He was glad he and Sasuke saved him. This guy was lonely, and he needed them right now. Naruto saw a lot of his older self in Gaara. Now, he's going to give the red head friends he can trust. Friends, Gaara will know for years to come. He'll entrust his secrets to them, open up to them, and rely on them when needed.

"Can't we… go alone?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled, "What's the fun in that? Sure it's the two of us, but then you would only open up to me. I know people who would accept you. They aren't going to hurt you."

"I know, but I'm nervous I might say something wrong. What if they don't like me? What if they expect me to be somebody else?"

"They won't Gaara! It's going to be a lot of fun! Trust me."

Naruto patted his back, and smiled even brighter when Gaara gave a very tiny smile. _He's a nice guy,_ Naruto thought _ I can't see why people would place him as an outcast. I know he's quiet, but so is Hinata, and she has me, Kiba, and Sasuke._

"So Naru chan, how are you two getting along?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

"We're fantastic Sasu!" Naruto cheered, "We did not make any plans to go to the beach this summer."

Sasuke sighed, "What date is it?"

Naruto looked expectantly at Gaara, who lowered his head. "The sand is best in late July. Is that okay with you?"

The blonde nodded, and then turned to Sasuke. "I don't think we have any plans yet for July, right Sasuke?"

"Well, we do now," Sasuke chuckled, "If I'm going to have to deal with you making decisions without me through all of my life, we're going to have some problems."

Naruto stuck out his tongue in a playful manner, and turned his attention to the couple against the janitors closet. They were having a make out battle, and it looks like the bowl haircut male is winning. "Well they look like their having fun," Sasuke observed. He looked at Naruto with a wicked face, and the blonde shook his head.

"No Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'm not showing any PDA if Gaara doesn't have a partner. If he did, we could all do some PDA together."

Sasuke pouted, which made Naruto almost change his mind, but nodded in understanding. The game was about to start, so they made their way to the arena doors. Two other people were behind them, and they caught Gaara's attention, especially the one guy with long brown hair, pale whitish eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black jean jacket, black skinny jeans, and a white shirt with black skulls. His hair was in a low ponytail, and he had black eyeliner around his eyes. Gaara almost stared, but he kept his eyes to himself to not seem stalkerish. He did catch some of the guy's glances though.

The other guy had high ponytailed black hair, a green jacket, baggy jeans, and a black shirt that says "I'm lazy and I know it" on the front. His skin was fairly tanned, his eyes were a dark brown, and he wore a spiked choker. Gaara didn't have as much interest in him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive. They sat in a room with multiple lights flashing. There were carpeted stands for them to sit on, and a TV was in front of them. Before the instructor came in, somebody poked Gaara's shoulder. He turned around, and it was that good looking guy with the white eyes.

"Have you played this before?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head, and the man continued, "It's really easy. They're going to show a video on it in a few minutes. I'm Neji Hyuga by the way, and this is Shikamaru Nara."

The redhead nodded and said, "I'm Gaara Sabaku. How old are you guys?"

"I'm seventeen," Neji said.

"Sixteen," Shikamaru said, "Now that I think about it, you're that quiet kid in my math class, correct?"

Gaara nodded, and Neji smirked. "So you're the famous 'silent Gaara' people have been talking about? A lot of my peers have talked about you and your siblings a lot. Of course, I don't really care about rumors, but I was surprised to meet you. People say you aren't that good looking. I think they need to get glasses or something, because you are clearly one good looking guy."

The red head blushed. Nobody has ever said something that nice to him. Not even Temari or Kankuro. "Th-thank you," he stuttered.

Neji frowned, asking, "Why are you so shy?"

"I don't usually talk to people. I have never left the house except for school. I met Naruto, and he brought me here. He saved me from these guys back in an alleyway with Sasuke. If it hadn't been for them, I would have been…"

He knew he already said too much, and was uncomfortable about his position at the moment. Neji looked at him expectantly, so he whispered. "I would have been raped if it hadn't been for them."

Neji frowned, and Shikamaru thought. "People shouldn't do that to people like you," Neji said.

Gaara imitated Neji's expression, "What do you mean?"

The brunette smiled, "They shouldn't take good looking guys like you and get their own satisfaction while they harm you. I wish I had met you in the past. We'd be good friends."

Now it was Gaara's turn to smile, "We can still be friends. We just have to keep in touch."

They both continued to smile, and Gaara felt his heart warm up for the first time without sand.

Naruto had been watching the red head and the brunettes converse with each other. He was happy Gaara had found friends without him, and smiled. The instructor came in, followed by a very familiar blonde haired girl. "Sorry I'm late guys," Ino said, "I had to go with Sai somewhere, and I didn't get Sakura's text until later. He was going to ask me out, but I didn't want him."

Sakura laughed, "And you were saying you would go out with him because he was saying all those things to you."

"I said nothing of the sort! You know me better than that Sakura!"

Shikamaru had his eyes on her, and Naruto could tell by the way his eyes kept glancing at her. He was analyzing her every move, and apparently he liked what he saw, because not too long afterwards, he asked her if she played before. _Nice job stealing Neji's tactic,_ Naruto thought.

The instructor put a two minute video in the DVD player that explains the rules of the game and some useful tips on the gameplay. When the video ended, the instructor told them the game was in teams of two. There was a red team, a blue team, a green team, and a yellow team. Ino and Shikamaru were team red, Sasuke and Naruto were team blue, Sakura and Lee were team green, and Neji and Gaara were team yellow. Naruto found it ironic how each team had either a relationship or an interest in one. Sasuke also noticed, and smiled at the other teams. _He's a real softy when he wants to be,_ Naruto thought, _even in public._

They moved to the vest area where they put on their vests and got their guns in gear. Each team's base was in a corner in the room. Sasuke and Naruto had a strategy set up and planned. Sakura and Lee were winging it, Shikamaru thought of something while Ino followed his instructions, and Neji and Gaara were quietly glancing at each other.

"Don't stay close to me," Neji said, "The other teams will find us easier that way. I know of two great hiding spots. There's a hole on the third floor that has a window to shoot at other players, and another on the second floor. I'm aiming for the second floor, so I suggest you hide in the third."

The plan made sense, and Gaara nodded to show his understanding. When the teams were released, Gaara found the hole and crawled in it. Neji had gone up the large ramp and was hiding as well. Gaara saw Naruto and Sasuke on guard. _They didn't think like Neji did,_ Gaara thought. He shot at both of them, and they didn't see him. Sakura was hidden well behind a pole, and Gaara managed to get her too. The red head couldn't see any green team members, but he kept watching out for them. Gaara saw there was a path continuing up a ramp. This would either lead to the second floor or the third floor. As he ventured through, he saw two men walk into the arena, wearing police uniforms. They looked familiar.

"We are here for the red head. He is under arrest," the one guys said.

Gaara recognized them now. They were the guys going after him not too long ago! Didn't they get in jail? He was frantic, and quickly crawled through the path. He had to find Neji and get out of there without any of them getting hurt. The path ended at the opening of the top floor. Gaara stayed low, looking for Neji. He was on the second floor, still in his hiding spot. He looked just as scared as the red head. Naruto and Sasuke were on the same floor as Gaara, and he stayed close to them. Naruto sighed when they saw him.

"Stay close Gaara," Naruto whispered.

He did as he was told and hid behind the two guys. Neji came out of the same exit as Gaara, and stayed close to him as well. "Are those the guys who attacked you?" he asked.

Gaara nodded, and smiled when Neji said, "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Naruto smiled as well, but he hid it from both of their eyes. It looked like these two liked each other. Then, something unexpected happened.

"He's not here officers," Sakura said, "You're at the wrong game. Although, I did see a red head boy at the mini golf course. Why not check there?"

They didn't buy it, so Ino said, "Yeah, I saw him too. It was that hot guy with the green eyes I was talking to you about. He looked alone and single."

The two men thanked them, and went to the golf course. At the same time, Shikamaru had gotten out his phone, and called 911. Gaara smiled, and thanked Sakura and Ino. They smiled, and nodded. The buzzer sounded, calling the first round off. Neji had 5780 points and Gaara had 5971 points. "Are you sure you haven't played before?" Neji asked.

Gaara smiled and said, "Not once."

Naruto complained that he got -100 points while Sasuke had 100. "We barely hit anybody because of those idiots that came in," Sasuke said, "We'll kick but in the next round. I promise."

The blonde smiled, kissed his boyfriend, and got ready for the next match. He found a nice spot on the top floor, and watched Ino try to frantically find one as well. He hit her, along with a green player who he assumed was Lee. Both gave a groan of annoyance, and continued to run along. No yellow ever appeared in his vision. Then, he thought of that tunnel Gaara and Neji escaped from when the attackers came in. Naruto crawled down the path, and found Neji! He shot him, grinned, and continued past the brunette. Neji was surprised, but stayed where he was. He did shoot Naruto when his shield was released, and the blonde had expected it. When Naruto had gotten to the third floor, Gaara wasn't there.

"Hm," Naruto whispered to himself, "He's really good."

He spotted a large ramp leading to a small opening, and he thought Gaara might have gone up there. He ventured up there, and found the person he had been pursuing. Naruto was about to shoot, but Gaara held out his hands showing he needed something. Naruto lowered his gun and waited for the red head to start speaking.

"I think I'm starting to like Neji," Gaara whispered.

"Well I HOPE you like all of your friends," Naruto chuckled.

The red head shook his head, "No not like that! I meant as… you know… like in a warm sort of way."

"Oh! Well that guy is kinda cute I guess. It looked like you two were interested in each other. Take things slow first, get to know the guy, and see how you feel then. That's my advice, and you don't have to follow it if you don't want to."

Gaara agreed with Naruto's logical explanation and thanked him. He shot him before Naruto could try, and escaped the frozen blonde. There were thirty seconds left on the clock, and Shikamaru was hidden under the ramp. The red head got him, and hid under another ramp. He shot Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke when the buzzer sounded.

When he got back to his base with Neji, he had a pretty high score. Neji was surely impressed, and he seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't be impressed easily, so Gaara was happy. "You did amazing," Gaara said, looking at the brunette's face.

"I did amazing? Did you look at your score yet?" Neji asked.

For the first time in years, Gaara actually laughed. It had been a while since he had laughed out anything other than a chuckle or a tiny snort. Neji smiled when he heard it, and Gaara thought he should laugh more often if it makes this guy happy. There were two other rounds, which Gaara kicked butt in, and the game ended. Team yellow won, and Naruto was congratulating them. He did complain about it when they left the arena, but he was his cheery usual self.

"Hey Gaara, do you want any of us to drive you home?" Naruto asked.

The red head shook his head. He had run away from home, and he had been living on the streets for the past few days. He would find food here and there, and he got his lunch at school like all of the other students. He didn't want to tell anybody, but if he had to he would.

"How far away are you?" Neji asked.

"I don't have a home," the red head said, "I prefer to stay on the streets."

Everybody looked horrified, and Gaara frowned. "You could stay at my place," Neji offered, "I don't have much, but it's better than staying on the streets. Plus, since we go to the same school, I could just drive us down every morning together. Do you want to do that?"

Gaara smiled and nodded. Then he added, "We could also know each other better, and we could be friends for a very long time."

Neji and Gaara left not too long afterwards. Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru said their goodbyes as well, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"I like him," Naruto said, "Gaara I mean. He's a nice friend, and that Neji guy seems nice too. Shikamaru's a little lazy, but at least somebody other than Sakura made Ino happy!"

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled. The blonde asked if they wanted to leave yet, but Sasuke said he had to do something first. "When we started dating, I forgot something," Sasuke said, putting his hand in his pocket, "When people get engaged, they usually get rings. Well, instead of engagement rings, I got us dating rings."

Sasuke kneeled on one knee, took out the velvet box, and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, will you be my official boyfriend?"

The blonde was smiling like an idiot and had his hand over his mouth. "I'd love to Sasuke!" he squealed, launching his body on the raven.

The rings were placed on their right hands, and they kissed in happiness.

**A/N hello my friends! So, the deal with Gaara is I haven't really been putting such an important character in a lot of my fanfics. I wanted to add him, and I needed a pairing. The first character I thought of was Neji, so I worked my imaginative magic. I did laser tag with my mom before, and it was really fun. It's a really good birthday party idea, and the game makes you move and sweat. THANK YOU FOR READING ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto, but I am a fangirl 0/0 **

"Yes," Sasuke said that Sunday morning, "I understand."

Naruto was making eggs that morning, and Sasuke was speaking to the police. He was speaking about the deal with Gaara's attackers, and it seemed to be going well, until a very unpleasant frown appeared on the ravens face. Naruto continued making breakfast, but was worried about that frown.

"He shouldn't be out yet! He killed my family!" Sasuke shouted.

"…"

"So, the government did it?"

"…"

"Yes sir."

"…Thank you sir. Have a nice morning."

Sasuke hung up, and flopped on the couch. This was very stressful. It was good that Gaara's attackers were now in jail, but his brother was released. The police said it was the governments doing, and he assumed Itachi was going to go to his house first. As long as he didn't know where he was, Sasuke should be fine. He can't let Naruto worry about this fact, but he doesn't like keeping secrets from him. If Naruto wanted to know, he would tell him. His boyfriend already has enough on his plate with Sasuke staying with him and Gaara being his new friend, along with all the plans the three of them are making already.

"Was that the police?" Naruto asked, bringing the raven an omelet. Sasuke nodded, smiling at him.

"They said those two guys are in prison now," Sasuke said, taking a bite from his breakfast.

"Why did you frown then? Is something wrong?"

Naruto wanted to know, and was worried. The raven's smile fell, and he told him about Itachi's release. The blonde nodded, frowning at the information. "That doesn't mean he's going to kill you, right?"

His boyfriend shrugged. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, whispering, "He won't get here. I'm going to protect you, no matter what he does."

Sasuke was glad Naruto didn't make too much of a deal with it, and laid his head on the blonde's. The yellow mess of hair was tickling his neck, but he didn't mind. The rest of the Sunday was very subtle. They played video games on Naruto's Xbox, watched a few movies, and took a nap together on the bed. Sundays were meant to be lazy, and Naruto didn't know how people could go to church on such a lazy day.

When Monday swiftly arrived, the two boys groaned. Another week at school, and they would have their big exams. Naruto spotted Gaara in homeroom, and greeted him with a smile and a wave. The red head actually looked happy, and waved back to Naruto! The blonde was starting to feel better about this Monday, even though he had gotten a giant load of homework from all of his classes. Sasuke helped him with it all, and he got it all done in time to play on the Xbox.

Tuesday was surprising. During art, Neji came over and helped the students with some art projects. When he met with Gaara, Naruto saw the brightest smiles curl on their faces. They were starting to become great friends, and Naruto was glad. Hinata and Kiba were starting to get closer too, and began to get a little clingy. He was starting to think Sasuke and him were drifting away, even though they declared their official relationship.

Wednesday was slow. Not only did Naruto get more homework, but he and Sasuke started fighting about meaningless things. Apparently, Naruto was too clingy to Sasuke, and Sasuke was too distant from Naruto. Both were annoyed, and their friends were starting to get worried. Hinata had called the blonde, asking what was between them. He told her, and felt a bit better. Gaara had called Sasuke, and calmed him down as well.

Thursday was much better. Sasuke and Naruto were in a much better mood, Hinata and Kiba were as cheery as ever, Gaara and Neji were planning things with the raven and blonde, Sakura and Lee were getting closer, and Ino and Shikamaru started dating. Hinata had planned a birthday party for Friday, and invited the whole gang to stay at her place.

Friday came, no homework was due, and Hinata's party was going to be fun! She invited her sister, Hanabi, who she wanted everybody to meet right away. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to arrive, aside from Kiba who swore he would be first, and enjoyed watching the others come in. When Neji and Gaara arrived, Neji hugged Hinata and wished her a happy birthday. She thanked him, and Naruto questioned the hug.

"He's my cousin," she said, "We don't meet up much, but ever since he became friends with Gaara, we have been talking a lot more."

The blonde was shocked, "So he's your cousin? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata shrugged, "You didn't ask!"

She laughed when Naruto pouted. She returned to her guests, and Naruto continued watching the door. Sakura and Lee came in with Ino and Shikamaru, having cheery attitudes. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at their appearances. They seemed to be in much better spirits nowadays. They joined the party with the other guests, and Hinata came with a younger girl. She looked like Hinata, but with much longer hair. She was wearing a pink dress with black leggings and silver flats.

"Guys, this is Hanabi. She is my little sister. She is fourteen." Hinata said with a smile.

Hanabi gave a very cheerful hello, shook Sasuke and Naruto's hands, and skipped off to Gaara and Neji, Hinata following behind her. "She was interesting," Sasuke said.

"She's like the opposite of Hinata!" Naruto exaggerated.

When everybody was finished with hellos and talks about school and any interesting occurrences, Hinata declared to move the party to her room. Kiba had the best idea of playing spin the bottle and truth or dare. You spin the bottle, and whoever is pointed, you must ask them truth or dare. Hanabi decided to add that there will be no chickens, and if anybody doesn't do it, they have to do something even worse.

"And no daring anything bad," Hanabi said, "I'm fourteen, and I really don't want to see anything gross. Nothing past kissing. Well, I guess I could torture you and say you can at least touch each other, but nothing beyond that! Oh, and it has to be all dares."

Kiba laughed, and everybody agreed with the rules. They sat in a circle, and Ino placed her water bottle in the middle. Since it was Hinata's birthday, the group chose for her to go first. She spun the water bottle, and it landed on Shikamaru. He smirked, and waited for her to say her command. "Shikamaru, I dare you to say turd nugget after every sentence until the game ends," Hinata giggled.

The room laughed, except for Shikamaru. He sighed, and said, "Man, this is such a drag turd nugget."

Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing, Sasuke and Neji chuckled, and everybody else sat in silence.

The next person was Hanabi. She spun, and it landed on Neji. Her smile was huge, and everybody knew she had a devilish plan to torcher her cousin.

"I dare you, Neji, to keep your shirt off during the whole game and give Gaara a full make out session."

Gaara and Neji were as red as tomatoes, and the room was shocked. Neji took off his shirt, revealing his toned six pack, and calmed himself from his surprise. Gaara wasn't doing as well. Naruto felt bad for his friend, but at least he knew he wouldn't hate it. Neji's gaze was on Gaara, and the red head was staring back at him. Neji leaned in, kissing Gaara perfectly on the lips. When he got over his shock, Gaara kissed back. The red head leaned back, pulling Neji on top of him, still kissing. Neji's knee was in between Gaara's legs, and his tongue was in the other's mouth. Gaara's hands caressed the Hyuga's chest, giving a very small moan. When they parted, their cheeks were red, and they were panting.

Neji got off of Gaara right away, and glared at a giggling Hanabi. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it; he just didn't want to be forced to do it, especially if Gaara didn't want it. Speaking of the red head, he looked nervous. That display not too long ago probably scared him a bit. Neji rubbed his back, and gave him a friendly gaze. Gaara smiled, and felt better after the reassurance.

Naruto was next, which would mean trouble. He spun, and got Lee. He thought a bit, and then said, "I dare you to not say the words youth, youthful, or any other word with youth in it."

Lee pouted, but took the challenge with a nod and a determined smile. Sasuke spun, and got Kiba. "I dare you to touch Hinata's breast."

Naruto face palmed, and Hinata blushed furiously. Kiba looked nervous, and Hanabi laughed. "You are such a perv Sasuke," Naruto sighed, "I think Kiba's rubbing off on you."

Kiba hesitantly moved his hand to gently touch Hinata's right breast. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her blush was redder than before. Kiba quickly brought back his hand, and whispered an apology to Hinata.

Sasuke snickered, and Naruto hit him upside the head. Neji was next, and the bottle pointed at Hanabi. His evil grin was as big as Hanabi's when she took her turn, and he said, "I dare you to touch Naruto's crotch for ten seconds."

Naruto blushed, and kept his face in his hands. "I'm hanging out with perverts!"

Hanabi was nervous. She hesitantly crawled over to Naruto, kept her mouth shut, and slowly placed her hand on the bulge in Naruto's pants. Neji counted for her, and it was growing awkward. Naruto had been closing his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the hand on his clothed crotch. Hanabi was wishing time was going faster. When Neji said ten, she quickly took back her hand and went straight to the bathroom. She didn't return to the party.

The game continued, and it got even worse. Gaara made Naruto kiss Ino, Ino made Sakura kiss Hinata, Shikamaru made Naruto touch Sasuke's crotch for more than thirty seconds (which in Naruto and Sasuke's opinion's wasn't so bad), and Sakura was making Kiba sit around in just his underwear.

Kiba spun, and got Naruto, "I dare you to do a strip tease."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"You keep your underwear man! Jeez, nobody wants to see you without any."

_Not true,_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto sighed, stood up, and slowly took off his shirt. Sasuke was paying all of his attention to Naruto, and Naruto only felt his eyes. He threw his shirt to the side, unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down his hips slowly for all to watch. The fabric fell off of his body, and Naruto kicked them aside. He sat back next to Sasuke, who was having a hard time to keep his eyes off of him.

"You look hot, with or without your clothes," Sasuke whispered, "But I think you should keep your clothes off more often."

The blonde blushed, smiling slightly. "If I get you on my next turn, your clothes won't be on either."

Hinata went, and got Sakura. "I dare you to take Lee's clothes off."

Sakura stood up, lifting Lee up as well. She took off his green jacket. Sakura then smiled as she pulled his t-shirt off as well, seeing his built abs. She dragged her hands down his chest as she went towards his pants. She grasped the hem of his sweat pants, and kneeled down to remove them. Lee stepped out of them, and she stared at her boyfriend, who was only in his underwear. They sat down, and Sakura hugged Lee's exposed body.

Since Hanabi wasn't here, Naruto was next. He smiled devilishly when the bottle pointed at Sasuke. What a coincidence!

"I dare you, Sasuke, to take off everything other than your underwear, and make out with me until I moan."

Sasuke smirked, "That's not going to take too long."

The raven stood up, slowly took off his clothes, and attacked Naruto. His knee was between Naruto's legs, and was against his balls. Naruto suppressed his moan, and kissed his boyfriend fiercely. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, and the blonde opened his mouth. The raven's tongue met the blonde's, and they rolled around in each other's mouths. Sasuke moved his hands all over Naruto's naked torso, and Naruto kept his at the other's hips. Sasuke's knee moved further up a bit, and Naruto couldn't hold back his soft moan. Sasuke smirked, moved his knee, and moved his mouth to the other's neck.

"Sasuke, I moaned," Naruto whispered, "You can stop now."

"I don't want to," Sasuke said against the blonde's neck, "You turned me on."

Naruto sighed and let Sasuke continue with making hickeys on his neck.

Hinata decided to stop the game so no more sexual tension was intended. The boys put their pants and shirts back on, and ventured down to the kitchen. "Where's your dad?" Kiba asked.

"He's on a business trip," Hinata replied, "He left me in charge with Hanabi, and he's going to be back on Monday, so we have all weekend."

Hinata was busy getting the cake out of the refrigerator, and she told Naruto to get Hanabi out of her room. She assumed she was in there, since she couldn't be in the bathroom for that long. The blonde hopped up the steps. He knocked on the door he assumed was Hanabi's room, and waited for the door to open. When it did, the girl blushed and said, "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't want to, but Neji knew I wouldn't want to do it."

The blonde smiled, "It was just a dare. Don't think too much on it. It's fine! Your sister wanted me to get you for cake. You wanna come with me?"

Hanabi nodded with a smile, and walked next to Naruto. He spoke to her about laser tag, and how the gang will go together. He asked her if she wanted to go one time with them all, and the girl looked excited. "That would be awesome! When would you like to make plans?"

Naruto laughed, "Maybe we'll do it together in the summer time. I'll have to see what happens, but I promise you we will go together."

Hanabi smiled, and walked down the steps behind Naruto. Hinata and the others were waiting for them when they arrived, and Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Neji playfully. Neji rolled his eyes. They sang happy birthday to Hinata, who blew out the candles and gave Kiba a quick peck on the cheek. The cake was passed out to everybody, and all thought it was super amazing and agreed it wasn't store bought.

"I made it with Hanabi this morning," Hinata said, "She wanted the cake to be special, and not store bought, so I helped her out with my own cake!"

"Shouldn't birthday cakes be a surprise though?" Ino asked.

"Does it count if I say I was surprised Hanabi asked me to make my own cake with her?"

Ino shrugged, "That's good enough."

Hinata giggled, and finished her piece of cake. She took the empty paper plates and forks and threw them away. "So, anything new happening?" Kiba asked.

Hanabi and Naruto grinned at each other, and the table got scared, "We were thinking about doing some laser tag later in the summer," Naruto said, "I promised Hanabi we would all go with her. That was fun, right Gaara?"

The red head nodded, smiling at the memory of last weekend. That was the day he met Naruto and Neji. He already knew Sasuke, but they were merely acquaintances. Now they are good friends. All of his friends are good friends.

"So Naruto, how's your boyfriend going along with you?" Kiba asked, glancing at an emotionless Sasuke as he said this.

Naruto smirked, "He proposed to me, and we are now OFFICIAL boyfriends!"

He showed off his ring, and the girls marveled over it. The guys rolled their eyes (Hanabi was in this group even though she's a girl). The girls then fawned over Sasuke, and he showed his ring too. Ino and Sakura squealed while Hinata congratulated them like a regular person (thank god she's not a fangirl).

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara chose to stay all weekend. Sakura and Lee had to do something youthful tomorrow, and Ino and Shikamaru were on a double date with people Naruto didn't really care about. After the others left, and almost everybody was still in the kitchen, Gaara asked Naruto a very surprising question. They were in Hinata's room, leaving the door open.

"Can I kiss you Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I'm already taken Gaara," Naruto said with his hands in the air, "I know I'm good looking, but I don't need to be fought over."

"That's not what I mean! I don't know if I'm a good kisser."

"It looked like Neji was enjoying himself, so I think you're good!"

Gaara fisted his hair, "Neji hasn't been talking to me ever since that dare! I don't know if he liked it or not, and I don't know if it was how I kissed, or if I did something wrong-"

"Calm down Gaara. You didn't do anything. If it was your fault, Neji would have told you. Maybe he's thinking about his feelings and confiding in somebody just like you. Did you try to speak to Neji?"

Gaara shook his head, and Naruto smiled, "There's your problem. Both of you are in a spot where you are so nervous, you don't know how to make conversation with each other anymore for it to not feel awkward. Look, I'll kiss you to prove to you that it is not your fault, but you have to speak to Neji about how you feel at some point in time. Wait for the right moment, and hit the target!"

The red head chuckled at Naruto's metaphor, and agreed with the plan. He leaned in to kiss Naruto, and heard the door creak open. An angry raven was standing there with an upset looking brunette. The blonde was surprised, but also confused. What was Sasuke so mad about?

"You traitor," he spat, and stormed off.

**A/N Oooooooh, the drama! Don't worry; I'm posting lots of chapters today at the same time, so it's not too long of a wait. My friend Loliwolf said "I feel jealous when I see 100 views on mine and 1000 views on yours." Well, I want to thank you all, but please read her stories too! She made an awesome SasuNaru, but also made one with another anime (I don't know it). THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE PROCEEDE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Do I seem like the kind of person that would say "I own Naruto" after eight chapters of saying I don't? Hey, I'm not THAT stupid! Give me credit here!

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto called, "What are you fussing about?"

Sasuke swiftly turned around. They were outside in the middle of a blizzard. Naruto had been so worried about losing his boyfriend; he didn't bother with a coat. Sasuke wanted to leave, so he had grabbed his.

"I see how it is," Sasuke said, "You like Gaara more. I see the way he looks at you. You give him false hopes, and you even knew Neji liked him. You're messing with both of their fragile hearts, and you want to leave me just like that. Did you think I wouldn't feel anything if you two started secretly dating?"

"Gaara and Neji weren't talking to each other!" Naruto cried, "Gaara thought it was his fault and that Neji was mad at him for being a bad kisser! I just wanted to prove him wrong as a friend! Sasuke I don't know how you got the idea Gaara liked me, but I also don't think how you get the idea of a very devoted boyfriend secretly dating! Why would I leave you? I've known you for two years, and I've longed for you to be with me as somebody I love for two years. Would I want to leave you because I want to help out a friend? No! If you leave Sasuke, I'm going to put myself in harm until you come back."

Sasuke frowned, "That's kind of stupid."

"People have told me I was stupid."

The raven sighed, ready to take his leave, when a thump was heard behind him. When he turned around, he regretted what he was about to do. Naruto had fallen in the snow, struggling for breath. Sasuke ran to his side instantly, taking off his own coat and wrapping Naruto in it. He kept him close, and cursed at himself. How could he be so stupid? Naruto was just helping out a friend with conflicted feelings. He was giving his knowledge to this friend.

The blizzard had grown so badly, Sasuke couldn't even see Hinata's house anymore. He was freezing, but Naruto needed the warmth more than him. Sasuke picked up Naruto, feeling a pulse still on Naruto's neck. He struggled with walking, but all he could think of was bringing Naruto back safely. If he isn't in a warm shelter soon, Naruto is going to die, and it would be Sasuke's fault.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke cried, "I didn't want to leave you. I was just so angry. Please don't die!"

The snow picked up, along with a large gust of wind. Sasuke was fatigued, frozen, and saddened. He had given up hope, and Naruto can't cheer him to get back on his feet this time.

"Where could they have gone?" Hinata fretted, "They were here, and Naruto went upstairs with Gaara, and him and Sasuke escaped out the front door yelling at each other."

Hanabi gasped as her sister opened the window to reveal a blizzard. "There's no way they could live through that," Hanabi cried.

Kiba walked down the stairs with a large snowsuit on. Neji was behind him with a much more fashionable one. "We're going to find them!" Kiba said, "No matter what!"

Neji nodded, and opened the front door. "I found them Kiba," he said, dragging them in. They had passed out on the porch. So much for the snowsuit.

"They're both frozen! Kiba, get two rags and some hot water. Neji, turn up the heat a bit on the thermostat and get Gaara."

Neji nodded, doing as he was told immediately. He found the thermostat, turned it up a few numbers, and found Gaara still in Hinata's room. Neji took off the snow suit, and went over to Gaara. "Hinata needs you," Neji said.

Gaara looked up at him, and Neji was saddened. Gaara had been crying up here this whole time. Neji sat next to him, rubbing his back and asking what was wrong. The red head looked at his feet, saying, "You weren't speaking to me after the dare. I thought it was because I did something wrong, or I was a bad kisser. I tried to see if I was bad at kissing by trying Naruto, but I just made matters worse."

Neji sighed, whispering, "Gaara, you didn't do anything wrong. I was thinking about something very important, and I didn't realize I was hurting you. I'm sorry."

The red head squeezed the brunette, saying, "Don't apologize."

When Gaara pulled back, Neji had leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Gaara was surprised, but kissed back. He was happy Neji wasn't mad at him. Gaara felt heart broken when Neji didn't speak to him, and he thought that he did something wrong to lose his friend. Now, he feels as if he did something huge and raised their relationship to a new level. Neji pulled back, and Gaara smiled.

"That was the second best kiss I've ever had," Neji said.

Gaara frowned, "What was the first?"

"The dare we did downstairs."

He chuckled, and brought Gaara downstairs. Hinata grabbed him and Neji, saying, "These two need body heat right away. Since you two are both Sasuke and Naruto's friends, you should do it."

Before they could protest, the two boys were pushed on top of the frozen figures. Neji found it weird, but followed Hinata's instructions with wrapping his whole self around Sasuke. Gaara did the same with Naruto. At some point in time, Neji and Gaara fell asleep, and did not awake until they felt movement in their arms. Sasuke and Naruto were now sleeping too, and it would bring a lot of tension in the room if Naruto and Sasuke found these two on them. So, Gaara and Neji quickly and quietly got out of the couch, and wrapped Sasuke's arms around Naruto.

"They're waking up," Gaara told Hinata."

She sighed, "Good. I'll get Kiba."

Hinata left to get the dog boy, and Gaara and Neji were left alone. They sat on the other couch near the window, and were silent for a few minutes. Then, Gaara broke the silence. "I… I need to tell you something… Neji."

Neji waited for the other to speak, and didn't interrupt when he started. "I know friends don't kiss each other, and I also know friends don't have a lot of tension around each other. I just want to ask… will you… um go out with me?"

The brunette was taken by surprise, and didn't think Gaara would mention something like this to him so soon. The brunette had wanted to hear those words ever since they'd met in the laser tag arena. Neji didn't think when he said, "Yes. I will."

Gaara's smile was like the sun warming Neji's heart. The shy red head had spoken up, and the brunette was very proud of him. Now, he was allowed to love him the way he's been wanting to. Gaara put his head on the other's shoulder, and closed his eyes in contentment.

Naruto woke up with Sasuke's arms around him. He instantly smiled when he saw he didn't leave him. The blonde also saw the peaceful expression on Sasuke's face, and he couldn't help but put his hand on his cheek. The raven woke up, smiling at Naruto. "Morning sleeping beauty," Naruto whispered."

Sasuke yawned a little bit, and whispered, "Morning beautiful."

Naruto chuckled. They sat up, and they looked over at the two on the other couch. They seemed to be stuck together, because they were holding each other while they were sleeping. The two awake were in a very happy mood now, but Sasuke felt bad about almost leaving.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, "I wasn't going to leave you. I just… I felt…"

Naruto shook his head, saying "You're here now, right? That's all I'm happy for at the moment."

Sasuke smiled, and was happy for Naruto's forgiveness. They went over to Hinata, who hugged them to death and reprimanded them for going out in the cold. They thanked Neji and Kiba for willingly going out to try to save them.

"I'm sorry I kissed Naruto," Gaara said to Sasuke, "I just thought Neji thought I was a bad kisser and that was the reason he wasn't talking to me. I know better now, and it won't happen again."

Sasuke frowned, "I was stupid. You just needed help, and Naruto was being a good friend and was giving it to you. I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. I was being selfish."

The red head smiled, "You did nothing wrong Sasuke, but I accept your apology."

"Besides, Neji wasn't speaking to you because he had to think about something."

"I know, he told me. What was he thinking about?"

Sasuke thought if he should tell Gaara or not, but he chose to tell him in the end, "He was thinking if he should tell you if he loves you or not. He confided in me a few times, and was especially confused about that kiss. It looks like things are better now though."

Gaara nodded, "We're dating now. I'm glad Neji's speaking to me again."

The raven smiled, and wrapped his arm around Naruto's lower waist. "We're glad you two are happy too."

Later that evening, Hanabi asked Hinata what they were going to do. Hinata didn't have any ideas, and it was starting to get late. Naruto mentioned about going out in the town, but nothing was really happening. Hanabi mentioned some hide and seek, and everybody agreed that it wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay, we all agree that we can't leave our hiding spots ever, until we are found," Hanabi said. Everybody nodded, and Hinata was chosen to seek everybody.

"One, Two," Hinata said, closing her eyes.

Naruto scrambled around the house, trying to not find a closet. Then, he had a great idea. He went in Hanabi's room, and found a toy chest. He jumped in there, but somebody was already in there, and something was poking his butt.

**A/N I wonder what it is? Well, I know, but you don't! I'll be out for a while, so don't expect another chapter for a while!**


	10. Chapter 10

HAHAHA! I'm evil because I am putting Masashi Kishimoto's characters in strange situations. THIS MEANS I DON'T OWN THEM!

"If you speak a word about this to ANYBODY, you are dead," whispered the person below him.

"Agreed," Naruto whispered back.

Naruto didn't see this particular person when he got in. He apologized to a squished Neji, who was surprisingly very cool with it. They stayed silent, and didn't whisper any more. They awaited Hinata's arrival, which didn't come. When Hanabi opened the box, she put her finger to her lips, and showed Naruto a better spot. He thanked her, got off of Neji, and went in a small cupboard in Hanabi's closet. It was small, but Naruto somehow fit in it. He closed the door, sighed, and said nothing. Hanabi had hidden under her bed, and the three of them waited. The blonde chose to think about the crazy two weeks that just occurred. Sasuke had changed when they had first become friends, but when he saw Naruto and Gaara kiss, he looked like the same Sasuke two years ago. The abusive Sasuke that would hurt anybody in his way, but this time he had disappointment in his eyes. Naruto didn't want to see that Sasuke again, because it made him feel bad. It made him feel like the worst person alive. He was glad Sasuke didn't leave him, and was also glad Gaara fixed his problem.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata's muffled voice said.

"I don't know," Hanabi said, "I think he went in the bathroom closet."

"How about Neji?"

"I don't know about him."

Naruto heard the toy box open, and Neji said, "Good job at finding me. I'm glad you didn't find me earlier."

_Me too_, Naruto thought.

Hinata had opened the closet doors, but not the cupboard. "I started dinner," she told Hanabi, "It'll be ready soon."

"You're not monitoring it?"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry sis."

The doors closed, and Naruto smiled. He silently thanked Hanabi for giving him such a great hiding place. Her room was empty, and Naruto continued thinking. Gaara hadn't liked him like Sasuke mentioned, right? Naruto thought back at the laser tag place, and Gaara mentioned going to the beach alone. Maybe he had? The blonde shook his head. That was just before Neji showed up. Maybe Gaara would have some lingering feelings, but he still loves Neji more, and wouldn't replace him with Naruto. The red head isn't that type of person. In Naruto's eyes, Gaara was the guy who would cherish all of his friends and wouldn't leave anybody out, and would especially love those who love him back. That's how Naruto is as well. Maybe Naruto taught Gaara a few things.

Naruto got worried when he smelled smoke, but he thought Hinata could take care of it and it was just burnt food. When he heard screams and yells, he peeked out of his hiding place. Hanabi's room wasn't engulfed in flames like he imagined, but he knew something wasn't right. He felt her door with the back of his hand, and it was warm. The house was caught on fire!

_Aw shit, this sucks,_ Naruto thought_ where's Sasuke?_

He was stuck there, and couldn't look for him. The door knob had been melted so it couldn't move. Naruto tried opening the windows, but couldn't do anything! He stopped trying to open them when he heard Sasuke's voice calling out to him.

"Naruto! Are you in here!?" he yelled.

Naruto ran up to the door, "Yeah Sasuke! You have to get out of there! I'll meet you outside! I think I can smash the window open!"

"Be careful, and you better keep your promise."

"I always do! Now go!"

He heard footsteps running down the hall, and Naruto found a heavy metal box. He threw it at the window, and it broke into millions of pieces. The burglar alarm went off along with the fire alarm, and he jumped out the window. He landed in a tree, and climbed his way down, falling when he reached the last branch.

Naruto met everybody in the front lawn. He ran into Sasuke's open arms, saying, "I told you I would keep my promise."

"Where were you man?" Kiba asked.

"In Hanabi's closet. There was a little cupboard I was hiding in."

Hinata heard this, and looked skeptically at Hanabi, "I told you to get rid of that years ago. There's no use to it!"

"I found use to it!" Hanabi snapped, "It's good for hide and seek and a great secret compartment."

Hinata sighed, and did a head count. Neji and Gaara were missing.

"We need to get them!" Naruto cried, trying to run away from Sasuke's tight grip.

"We were worried sick about you Naruto," Sasuke said, "We are not going to lose you now!"

Naruto stopped struggling, and instead hugged Sasuke closer, "You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish."

The roof caved in, and they heard another window shatter behind the house. Tree branches snapped, and a thump was heard. This time, Sasuke let Naruto go, and he ran towards the couple dirtied with ash. Neji was carrying a weak Gaara in his arms. His hair had singed a little at the bottom, and his pants had holes. His shirt was gone all together. Gaara didn't look any better. His eyebrows were gone, and he had third degree burns all on his arms. Neji frowned, saying, "I found him in the bathroom when the fire started. He had done this."

Neji gingerly moved Gaara's bangs away from his forehead, and a kanji symbol was carved with blood streaming out of it.

"Love," Naruto said, "That's what it means. The feeling he finally got to experience."

Neji smiled sadly. He ripped one of his pant legs, and carefully patted the blood away from it. It's going to leave a nasty scar in the future. The ambulance and firefighter came, saving the remaining floor on the house. They tended to Gaara, and checked over everybody else. They all had very few cuts and bruises, but none of them were as badly injured as Gaara. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke ventured in the ambulance and rode to the hospital. They were all hoping the red head would be okay.

They were still in the ambulance when Hinata called. She said the house would need repairs, but it was fine. She asked how Gaara was, but she didn't like the answer. Naruto hung up with a small good bye, and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's going to be okay," Sasuke whispered.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"If he's learned how to be strong like you; he won't give up on his life."

"The key word there is if, which means you aren't entirely sure."

Sasuke didn't like how negative Naruto was being. It was depressing and upsetting. Neji need the assurance that his boyfriend would be okay, and Naruto wasn't helping with that. Even though Naruto is being logical for once, it isn't helping the emotional situation.

"Just because I am not entirely sure doesn't mean I'm about to give up on him," Sasuke said.

"Who said I was giving up on him?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody did! You're just being so negative right now! It's not like you!"

"And it's not like you to be questioning something! You're usually always sure of something!"

"Will you two just stop fighting?" Neji yelled, "It isn't helping anything at the moment!"

Naruto and Sasuke were silent now. They stared at their knees, now hating the tension in the air that they made. Sasuke was also hating there little fights. First the one in the blizzard, and now the one in the ambulance. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe Naruto should find somebody he could cope better with.

"Did you ever think of being with somebody else?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why would I?" Naruto said, staring at him with confusion.

"I feel like I've been a jerk."

The blonde shrugged, "Everybody has their little arguments here and there. It doesn't mean we can't be together."

Sasuke sighed, "That's good. I'm so glad I have a forgiving boyfriend," Sasuke said.

"And I'm glad I have a worrywart," Naruto chuckled.

_One minute their fighting, the next their joking around,_ Neji thought, _these two are so weird._

They made it to the hospital in good time. Gaara was taken to the ER, and the other three had to wait. Naruto yawned, and he was suddenly squeezed by a pink haired girl. "I saw Hinata's house was caught on fire, and they said Gaara was the only one severely hurt, and I was so worried! Lee and I left right away! Are you hurt? What happened?"

Naruto laughed, "We're fine Sakura-chan! Really! They just took Gaara in, but I'm sure he's okay."

He smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back at him. _There's the Naruto I know,_ he thought.

"You guys are so strong!" Lee said, "You escaped the house valiantly!"

"The only thing valiant I did was jump out a window and climb down a tree," Naruto said, shrugging.

"I didn't really do much," Sasuke sighed.

"You yelled for me to get out and held me back from going back inside."

Neji decided now would be a good idea to speak, "You were going to go back in?"

Naruto crossed his arms, saying, "You're not the only one who cares about Gaara, and he's not the only one who cares for you."

Neji chuckled, "I know that. I just thought you would be idiotic to do such a thing."

Naruto laughed, "Well, people have told me I was an idiot sometimes!"

The brunette sighed, "Well I'm glad you didn't run in there and that Sasuke held you back."

"I am too."

Sasuke hugged Naruto gently, and the blond did the same. "In the ambulance," Naruto started, "I wished I got hurt instead of Gaara, but then I thought how the situation would be. I thought of how upset Sasuke would be, and how everybody would be just as worried. Not only that, but Sasuke would get hurt too, because he would probably be looking for me. I'd be telling him to leave me, and he would be stubborn and save me anyway."

Naruto frowned, "There is one thing I don't want to do in life that I've already done. I don't want to do it again. I don't want to make Sasuke disappointed at me. It hurt him, and it hurt me too. I don't want to hurt anybody, especially Sasuke."

"I don't want to hurt you either," Sasuke said, "and I don't want you disappointed either. We can put that incident behind us now."

Lee and Sakura didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but Naruto and Neji smiled at Sasuke's remark. Neji was glad they finished fighting. He knew it would probably be rare in the future, but he still didn't like hearing them fight. Besides, he liked seeing Sasuke happy. He had talked to him a few times in the past, and he seemed like a lonely child. He didn't talk to Naruto, but he seemed like that too, just not as abusive.

"Gaara is now in stable condition," the nurse said, "He will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow."

The group followed the nurse to Gaara's room. Neji looked really worried, so Sasuke gave him some reassuring words and a few pats on the back. The brunette smiled at his friend and thanked him. They reached Gaara's hospital room, and saw the red head lying on the bed. Neji sighed in relief at seeing Gaara with a now much more peaceful expression.

"You can stay until visiting hours end," the nurse said, "Hit the red button on the wall if you need anything."

She left, and Neji held onto Gaara's hand. _Hm… this looks familiar,_ Naruto thought. He remembered when he was with Sasuke in the nurse's room because he was poisoned. Now that Naruto thought about it, he didn't think that much about who poisoned Sasuke. He mainly thought if Sasuke was going to be okay or not. He couldn't think of anybody now, but he surely will think about it.

It couldn't be his brother since he was in jail at the time, or Sakura since Naruto knew she wouldn't go as far as to physically harm Sasuke. Ino wouldn't do it either, because she was just too delicate with everything. Kiba and Hinata would NEVER do such a thing, and Sasuke was a teacher's pet. Maybe it was the doctor. Naruto remembered he had grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, circle glasses like Harry Potter, and had dark eyes. He had bangs, and his last name started with a Y. That's all Naruto could remember. He will look up the doctor later. Now, he had to be at his friends' sides.

Gaara saw himself in a mirror. The tattoo was on his forehead, and there were scars on his chest. His image looked horrible, but Gaara wasn't too worried about it. What he really was worried about was the scene that appeared in the mirror next. Neji was walking back from Hinata's burning house with him in his arms. Gaara felt Neji's arms holding him, but he was still just standing there, watching the other Gaara being carried. Naruto now appeared, looking as worried as ever. He was trying to comfort Neji, but Gaara didn't know why. He wasn't dead, was he?

"Love," Naruto said, "That's what it means. The feeling he finally got to experience."

What did he mean by that? Neji didn't really love him back, they're just dating. Gaara loves him, but he never thought Neji would too. How could anybody love Gaara? The feeling of loving another was so foreign to Gaara, he had been afraid of it. Now, knowing somebody else loves him too is just as foreign as that first time. Knowing he was loved by another made him see the feeling in a different way, and he smiled.

Neji's sad smiles' made Gaara feel upset. He wanted to be there with him, and he wanted Neji to stop looking so upset. Gaara wasn't that important… was he?

When Naruto and Sasuke fought, the red head felt uncomfortable. He didn't want them to fight, and he hated it even more when they fought about him. Neji looked even more upset, and Gaara wanted to hug him, to make him feel better, and would do anything to show him he was there, caring for him. That's all Gaara wanted. Is that too much to ask?

Now, he saw Neji holding his hand in the hospital. He stayed there all day, waiting for Gaara to wake up. He wanted to hug him, to make him feel better, and would do anything to show him he was there, caring for him. That's all Gaara wanted. Is that too much to ask?

"I need you Neji," Gaara whispered to the mirror, "Why can't I be with you when I need you most?"

**A/N THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I especially like this chapter because of the end with Gaara and the mirror. I think this whole chapter shows a lot of emotion and a lot of feelings between Gaara and Neji. I'm not a big Neji/Gaara fangirl, but I have a whole new perspective on the pairing now. I thought it didn't make sense, but then I thought, "its Fanfiction. DEAL WITH IT BRAIN!" Besides, I find it cute now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guess what? I don't own Naruto! I bet you so didn't know that!**

Neji had stayed awake, daydreaming about Gaara's awakening. He dreamed about Gaara opening his bright green eyes, smiling up at Neji, and saying he loves him. Neji was thrilled, and threw his arms around the red head. But as time passed, the brunette thought of his boyfriend not waking, and he started feeling sad. "Why can't I be with you," he whispered, "When I need you most?"

The sun was setting, and Neji was wishing it wasn't. Closing hours were going to be soon. He needed to at least see his boyfriend smile, at least once. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee had left not too long ago, saying they would visit tomorrow. Neji said he would stay as long as he was able to, and was hoping to see Gaara show some form of awareness before he left. Even if his eyes were still closed, a small curve on his lips would be just enough.

"I need you Neji," a silent whisper escaped those pale lips. Neji's thoughts now collected, he smiled as he stared down at a now awakening Gaara. He wasn't expecting a sound, but he was happy he got something.

"I'm right here," he said, clasping Gaara's cold hand in his.

"Thank you, for everything. I've been lonely my whole life, and you showed me how to love another."

The brunette kept smiling, but inside he felt like exploding. He felt like one of those over obsessive high school girls who squeal about every little thing their crush did with them. _He said he loved me! Oh my god! Neji, calm down, keep your cool. If you were actually squealing right now you would scare him. Now stop acting like a girl and speak to him!_

"I did nothing but love you," Neji said, "That's all I've been doing, ever since we've met."

Gaara blushed slightly, "Even before we became friends?"

Neji nodded, and chuckled when Gaara said, "I did too."

"Then I guess we're made for each other."

Naruto was on his computer looking up the doctor who gave him the pills. His name was Kabuto Yakushi. He is a perfectionist in medical care, and abandoned his family at the age of sixteen to study in a college that would accept him early. Naruto scanned through his classes, and found a class that cures poisons. If it teaches on curing poisons, it must have something to do with making them too. It wouldn't make sense if you know how to extract it, but also don't know how to make it.

"It's got to be him then," Naruto muttered.

He added the website on his favorites, and shut down his computer. For a Friday, it sure was a crappy one. First, Hinata's place was on fire, Gaara was hurt, and he just now thought of Sasuke's poisoner. So many unanswered questions in just one day, and Naruto couldn't answer any of them.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Ah nothing," said Naruto, "I'm just doing some secret agent stuff. It's so strange how all of this fits together."

"What do you mean? What are you searching for?"

"It's nothing really. Just curious about random things."

Sasuke wasn't buying it, but didn't think too much on it. He wasn't one to think about meaningless things that didn't appeal to him. For example, ramen. The only time he would think of it would be if Naruto brought something up about it.

"Well, I need to get some things at the grocery store. I'm going to be right back," Naruto said.

The raven nodded, and Naruto got his bright orange coat. He got his wallet, and left. He wasn't really going to go to the store; he just needed to think a bit more. Now he was seriously into this poison thing. He couldn't let Kabuto get away with it, and he needed more evidence. Searching your mind always helps, and besides! It helps clear the stress forming in his brain.

Going to Kabuto directly wouldn't be a good idea. Especially if it had something to do with him doing it. He can't just assume it was Kabuto either. Maybe he could get the pills checked. He hadn't given anymore to Sasuke since then. He was too afraid. He didn't like seeing Sasuke in a hospital bed. It made him look sick and weak, which the raven is not. Naruto was so lost in thought; he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed when he ran into someone, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," a smooth, deep voice said, "You don't need to apologize."

Naruto looked up at the man he had run into. He was slightly taller than Sasuke, looked almost like him, and seemed to look familiar. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, and snaked down to his lower back. He was wearing a black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. "Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked, "It's like fifteen degrees out here."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The blonde frowned, saying, "I can't help it."

"I'm merely a stranger to you. You cannot worry about me."

"And why is that?"

Naruto crossed his arms, smirking at the taller male. He looked so much like Sasuke, he found it amusing. "Why don't you walk with me? I don't have anywhere particular to go."

The man nodded, walking alongside Naruto. They were silent for a bit, but it didn't last long. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-one," the man said, "You?"

"Sixteen."

There was another silence.

"What's your favorite food?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

The blonde shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else."

The man chuckled, saying, "Rice balls, and cabbage."

"Ew, a vegetable."

"You don't like them?"

Naruto made a strange face, "They all have this unpleasant taste to them. I can't see how my boyfriend likes them, but I don't judge his tastes."

The man frowned, "You're gay?"

"Yeah. Do you not like gays?"

The man shook his head, "I just found it ironic that I found one."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Are you confused about something?"

"Well, I like this one guy, but I don't know how to ask him out. I know he's gay too, but we don't have a lot in common."

"Me and my boyfriend didn't either, but we went passed our fears and focused on our love for each other. Now asking that person out, I can't really help you there. We had a very dramatic get together. Before, he used to bully me and push me around. I didn't mind, I only cared that he acknowledged me. We got a letter from his parents saying he needed to move in with me, so he moved in, and things got crazy."

The man nodded. "I couldn't really relate to that. I haven't had a boyfriend. I had a family, but they were murdered. My brother got away, but I haven't heard from him since the incident. I hope he's okay."

Naruto smiled, "I bet he is. I also think you two will meet up with each other in the future. All you have to do is wait for him."

The man smiled. Naruto found it beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sasuke's. They continued walking, talking about their friends and what they do in the day. "School sucks," Naruto said, "but I live with it as long as I have my friends. There was this one girl who was SO OBSESSED with my boyfriend before we got together, she would stalk him and flirt at him. She's fine now, but I didn't like her."

"Sounds like you have some very interesting friends," the man said.

Naruto smiled, "You have no idea."

Sasuke started to worry when it turned ten o'clock. Naruto had been out for a while, and he was starting to think something was wrong. When the blonde entered the door, Sasuke was ready to scold him, but when the blonde held out rice balls and tomatoes, Sasuke could only hug him gleefully. "Oh Naru chan! How did you know rice balls and tomatoes were my favorite foods!?" he squealed.

"Your Facebook page says it all Sasuke my friend," Naruto said with a pat on the back. Sasuke stood there, shocked that Naruto got this "important" information from the internet instead of asking him.

"We're having rice balls tonight for a late dinner, and we're having the tomatoes tomorrow for lunch," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled, and asked, "What store did you go to?"

"The one down the street from here. I met a stranger today out on the street! The weird thing is, he looked like you, only he didn't look EXACTLY like you! He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and he asked some relationship questions, but we didn't really speak that much."

"What was his name?"

Naruto didn't like the angered face Sasuke held, but didn't take it too personally, "I don't know. I didn't catch it."

"Did you give him your name?"

Naruto thought a bit, "I don't think so."

"Did you give him my name?"

"No. I kept calling you my boyfriend though. I could tell he wanted to ask, but he didn't say anything."

Sasuke was happy Naruto was saying they were boyfriends to almost everybody, but upset that he spoke to a stranger. The raven was always taught to never speak to stranger, but he thought Naruto was never taught that. "Were you ever told to not speak to strangers?" he asked.

Naruto laughed, "How do you make friends if you don't speak to strangers?"

Sasuke didn't think about that, but then he countered Naruto's question with his own, "What would happen if you suddenly got raped by that stranger?"

"Who would want to rape somebody like me?"

_Probably millions of random people like me,_ Sasuke thought.

"I don't know that, because I don't speak to strangers," he said instead.

Naruto huffed out a sigh, "Okay you win. I won't speak to as many strangers, but I still want to talk to people."

Sasuke smiled triumphantly. He put the tomatoes and the rice balls in the fridge, and then kissed his boyfriend. They hadn't kissed like this in so long; Sasuke craved for more as their mouths were moving in sync with each other. Naruto was enjoying this even more. His hands roamed around Sasuke's body, moaning as Sasuke's tongue swiped his bottom lip. Then, the raven stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked.

"You moaned," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"If you moan, I stop. Remember?"

Naruto had to think a bit before he got Sasuke's drift. He was talking about the dare. "But SASU!" he whined, "I don't wanna stop!"

"Why not?"

"You turned me on."

Sakura and Lee were lying on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. It was peaceful, and nothing was making a sound, except for their breathing. They enjoyed having these times together. It was not only relaxing, but they could think of whatever they wanted while their boyfriend/girlfriend was sitting next to them. Sakura was thinking about when Naruto had been her best friend in the past. They would do everything together. She would go to Naruto's house all the time, but Naruto wouldn't go to her's. He was scared her parents would hate him like the other adults. The only adult who would not be mean to him was their first homeroom teacher, Iruka. Sakura remembered when Iruka would speak to Naruto like an old friend, and not like a superior. Naruto liked this about their teacher, and he and Sakura would hang out with him during recess. Everything changed when Sasuke was introduced in their last year of middle school. Sakura fell in love, and Naruto was lonely again. During his freshman year, he tried speaking to Sakura again, but she hit him calling him foolish and a dumbass. The blonde was hurt severely in his heart. Now, he and Sasuke are together, and Sakura had withdrawn from her love to Sasuke. Now she loves Lee, and is friends with Naruto.

_I'm glad I spoke to Sasuke like I did,_ Sakura said, _he would probably have put me on his enemy list, and me and Naruto wouldn't be friends. Now I know why not many people liked me. Lee saw through my shield though, and stayed with me until I was cured. _

She looked at her boyfriend, who was thinking deeply about something. _I shouldn't have been against them like that. They're both wonderful people, and I turned them down so many times, but they just wouldn't give up. I don't think Naruto gave up on me, and was only waiting for me to be normal again, and Lee didn't give up because he loved the real me. They helped me, and I didn't even realize it until now._

Lee stood up, got a pencil and some scratch paper, and wrote some stuff down. He folded the piece of paper, and put the pencil back. "What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It is for something very important," Lee said, "But I must not tell you."

Sakura shrugged, and smiled. "That's fine with me."

Lee put the paper in his jacket pocket, and sat back down on the couch. Sakura leaned on his shoulder, and whispered, "I'm glad I have somebody like you."

"I am glad I have you too Sakura chan," Lee said, hugging her close.

Gaara returned from the hospital the next day, and Neji suggested going to Naruto's house to celebrate his return. Gaara agreed, and asked Sasuke for his address. Gaara planned to surprise Naruto, and in order to do that he can't ask him what his address is.

"Sure you can come over," Sasuke said, "Naruto would be very surprised."

"Where is he now?" Gaara asked.

"He's sleeping on the couch. He sleeps like a rock."

Gaara chuckled, "So, when do you want to expect our arrival?"

There was a silence, and Gaara knew Sasuke was thinking. "Actually," he said, "Why don't you surprise me too? Come whenever you like. I don't care. It won't be as surprising to me, but I'll make Naruto get the door so he gets surprised."

Gaara nodded, and then remembered he was on the phone. "Right, we'll be there soon."

Sasuke hung up, and the drive continued. Gaara called Sakura and Lee as well to tell them he was okay, and Sakura squealed happily. He and Neji got out of the car when they got to their destination, smiling like a pair of idiots, and rang the doorbell.

**A/N I'm evil, I know that. Don't worry though; I'm going to keep writing this for a while. It's not going to be as short as **_**Always there for Dobe.**_** It was good, but there were millions of errors and the ending sucked. I found it too random, but the setting and characters were awesome. It was just TOO SMALL! Hit favorite, review, favorite author, or follow either story or author, then click the arrow that shows you to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything at all. I hate making this as boring as possible, but I must post the truth in my disclaimer.

"Can you get that Sasuke?" Naruto asked; who was lying on the couch.

"I'm a bit busy here," Sasuke said; who was busy making dinner for four.

Naruto groaned, but complied and stood up. When he opened the door, a red headed teenager stood there with a long haired brunette. Naruto gasped, smiled, and flung his arms around the other. Sasuke and Neji smiled in happiness as Gaara and Naruto were in their tight embrace. They let go when they remembered it was cold outside, and Neji was probably freezing his pants off. Sasuke set the plates of food on the table, and the blonde glared at him. "You knew they were coming," he said, "and you didn't tell me."

Sasuke shrugged, "Would it be a surprise if I told you?"

Naruto thought for a bit, mirrored Sasuke's last move, and said, "Good point."

They sat down to eat their slightly early dinner, and heard another knock on the door. Sasuke excused himself, and went to get the door. Naruto didn't like the silence, and hated it even more when it was broken by Sasuke's yell.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke growled.

"I came to see you," the familiar smooth voice said.

Naruto got up quickly from the table, walking over to the door. The man from the walk last night was there. How did he know Sasuke? "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're the guy from the other night!"

He waved, and Sasuke was shocked. He glanced from Naruto to the man in front of him. How did they meet?

"You know him Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's that guy I was talking to you about. You know, the guy that looked like you and said he was asking for relationship advice. How do you know him?"

"This is my brother, Itachi Uchiha. I told you to NOT speak to him."

Naruto was getting flustered now. Sasuke made it seem like he was trying to get on his bad side, "You never showed me pictures of him! How was I supposed to know it was him?"

"You could have asked for pictures."

"But I knew you would be upset if I did!"

"I wouldn't have. You know you can ask me anything."

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't explode and get angry with me again? I don't want to go through that again!"

Sasuke's head fell, and he put his face in his hand. "Oh Naruto," he mumbled, "I'm not a time bomb here."

"You're so delicate though! If I say or do one thing wrong, you're going to get mad at me at that little thing and try to leave like you did last time."

Naruto sighed, "Remember when we spoke about talking to strangers? That's a perfect example! You would have left through that door if I said I mentioned one of our names at all."

"Will you two just knock it off already!?" Neji yelled. Sasuke and Naruto weren't expecting him and Gaara to be behind them, so they were shocked when Neji gave out his outburst, "You two have been fighting like this ever since Gaara entered that frikin ambulance! What happened to the happy couple who never fought? The reasons are so small, and yet you're breaking apart! I would have expected a better relationship between you two!"

Naruto and Sasuke frowned. They knew this was true, and they hated every bit of it. They looked into each other's eyes, and looked back to Itachi. "We're sorry about this," Naruto said, "We're not always like this. Neji's always been the one to pull us out of our fights."

A sad smile curled on his lips as he said, "I understand. Everybody has them."

Sasuke scowled at his brother, but he didn't speak to him. If Naruto was happy with being friends with his brother, then he's going to have to accept that.

Naruto took care of the dishes while the Uchiha brothers sat in silence. Naruto was hoping they would get along and at least say something to each other, but no such luck has prevailed. They just sat on the couch, staring at Naruto wash the dishes. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Gaara and Neji had left after dinner, and said they would come back when Naruto and Sasuke didn't have anybody else over, so they could all hang out somewhere. "So Itachi," Naruto said, "I heard you were crushing on someone. What's his name?"

"You probably don't know him," Itachi said, "But his name's Deidara."

Naruto thought for a bit, and then smiled, "I know him! In elementary school, he sometimes got in the middle of one of my bully fights, and he saved me. We didn't know each other well, but I do remember him."

It was a memory Naruto couldn't forget. The long blonde haired guy who was the best at art had saved the little blonde countless times, but wouldn't speak to him or show him any acknowledgement. Nobody could match up to his skills. Not even Sasori of the Red Sand could match up to this artist's abilities. Deidara once made the best clay spider bomb in a class, and almost blew the school up! Naruto only heard stories of that, but he wouldn't forget the one day when Deidara saved him, and smiled at him. He didn't say anything, but he at least smiled at Naruto._ It had been so long ago, he probably doesn't remember me._

"Did you ask him out yet?" Naruto asked.

Itachi frowned, "No. I'm glad I'm getting closer to him, but I don't think he sees me like that."

Naruto smiled deviously, "I have an idea! I have some great matchmaking plan, but I need to consult in my boyfriend first. Please excuse me."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the bedroom. "Okay, so you say your brother murdered your parents," Naruto whispered, "But he told me somebody else did it. How did you get your accusation?"

"Wow, you used a big word," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Shut up and answer me!"

Sasuke frowned, searching his mind for a memory. "I saw my parents dead in the living room. They had pill bottles in their hands, and there was a note from Itachi saying he had left and hoped he would see me again. And also added that he went out to get more medicine. That was it."

Naruto face palmed, "That's a terrible inquiry! You can't just base your facts off of that and assume!"

"I was only seven! I didn't know any better!"

Naruto smiled, saying, "Well unlike you, I was doing some research the other day on that guy who poisoned you. He has to be the doctor who gave you your pills for your seizures. His name is Kabuto Yakushi, and he specializes in poison cure and poison creating. He also is into making drugs, but I found out about that on some drug dealing website. I think he's trying to either kill you, or make you see him again consciously to do something terrible to you."

Ah, so that's why he was always on his computer all the time. Sasuke now understood why Naruto was so determined to use it. He was doing research with it! "Why were you researching things about my doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"So he wouldn't poison you again. Somehow the police must have thought Itachi did the crime and put him in prison, but the government found out it wasn't him and let him go. That has to be it!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "Why don't you use your brains in school?"

"I hate numbers, I don't care about Christopher Columbus, I could care less about the periodic table, and I am not going to be writing books anytime in the future."

The raven laughed, saying, "And yet you are in school anyway."

"I actually like being around you guys, thank you very much! And I care about you so much; I am trying to help you learn to love your brother again. I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it too!"

Sasuke nodded. He did want to love his brother again, but he couldn't bear the fact that he was the murderer of their parents. He believes in Naruto's hypothesis, and it makes much more sense since he knew Itachi wouldn't make his parents take random medicine. They would have to get it signed by a doctor, who was Kabuto Yakushi. "So, what were you saying about the matchmaking with my brother and this Deidara guy?"

Naruto gasped "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I thought we could get Itachi to ask Deidara to 'hang out with' him and we go with them. We act like an epic gay couple, and Deidara realizes he has hidden feelings because he feels the same way to Itachi as we do for each other! How does it sound?"

Sasuke thought a bit, "So you're technically saying we are going out with them on a double date, and they don't realize it. Not only that, but you just ASSUME Deidara will feel the same way just by looking at us behave."

"Well, I'll have to tweak it a bit, but yeah!"

The raven put his hands on his hips, "and you said I couldn't just assume things."

Naruto huffed out a sigh, "Why do you have to take things so seriously?"

"I don't always take things seriously! Serious people don't laugh as much as I do."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have a pretty amazing boyfriend compared to all the other guys out there. Including Gaara. He's just not my type, you know what I mean?"

"He's good for Neji though. They seem like they're in perfect condition compared to us."

Naruto chuckled, and then looked at the ceiling. "Well, I always thought it wouldn't be a fun relationship if you didn't argue at least once. I fought with Kiba a lot, but we would make up in the end. I felt that after every fight, our bond would grow stronger. Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Don't we have to go back to your brother?"

"Do we have to?"

To be honest, Sasuke was nervous seeing his brother. He felt guilty for accusing him like that. He thought it wasn't fair, and that he should have loved his brother like he used to. He should have spent time with him, introduce him to his friends, and do as loving brothers would do. "I need to apologize to him," Sasuke mumbled, "I shouldn't have acted as I did. But I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't forgive me?"

Naruto grinned, "I think he will."

Itachi hadn't moved from the couch. He had stayed there, waiting for them. Sasuke stood in front of his brother while Naruto continued with the dishes. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years," he said, bowing his head, "I thought you were the one who killed our parents. Naruto helped me see that I was wrong, and very immature. Will you please forgive me, brother?"

Itachi stood up, and Sasuke was expecting him to leave, like he had done to his brother years ago. But instead, the older one hugged him, and cried softly in happiness. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've wanted to hear you say that," the older brother whispered.

Sasuke hugged his brother back, and cried with him. He was so happy he could be in his arms again. It had been years, and he had wasted them on himself, not thinking about his brother like he did. Naruto was smiling at the two, and almost cried at such a beautiful sight. Sasuke opened his teary eyes, and mouthed a thank you to his boyfriend. Naruto's smile grew larger, and he nodded. He was happy his knew friend and his boyfriend were happy now, and he was happy he could play 'match maker' again. He has been doing that a lot nowadays, but this was between two brothers, not people in love.

"You know," Naruto said, "Since we don't have a long time until spring break, we are planning a vacation place somewhere with all of our friends. Since you two are back together again, I was thinking we could invite you and Deidara. That is, if neither of you are going."

"I know I wouldn't want to miss it," Itachi said, "But I don't know about Deidara…"

"We can ask him when we do my match making plan. It's totally fine! Don't rush it now. Speaking of my match making plan though, I was thinking you could ask Deidara to hang out with you, your brother and his boyfriend, and then we could go on a dinner date together. It won't actually be a date, but you know what I'm talking about. If you know where he lives, we could go out for brunch tomorrow somewhere. What's his preference in food?"

Itachi thought a bit, and then said, "He doesn't like seafood, and doesn't mind fast food. That's where we differ. I enjoy seafood, but hate fast food."

Naruto shook his head, "Are you sure you and Sasuke aren't actually twins? You two are alike in food AND looks!"

Itachi and Sasuke chuckled. "You're not too different from Deidara," Itachi said, "Maybe you two were switched at birth."

The blonde frowned and shook his head. "I don't think that's possible. My parents were always dead. I had to learn to take care of myself."

"You weren't living in an orphanage?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I only remember living here my whole life, and being shunned for being different. People told me my parents were slaughtered in the middle of the night a few years ago, and I was hurt. I didn't actually learn to have any though, so I always considered that I didn't have any."

Tension was in the air, and Naruto hated being the one who made it. "What's your last name?" Itachi asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Uzumaki."

He froze, and Naruto wondered what he was thinking about. Then, it hit him, "H-he isn't actually m-my brother is he?" Naruto asked.

Itachi closed his eyes, "I think he is. He has the same last name, same eye color, same hair color, and the same kind of personality. I think it's true."

**A/N I hate fanfics with Deidara being Naruto's brother, but I think this is a good addition to the storyline. I think this Fanfiction is a very good accomplishment. I want to shout out to a few people.**

**Louisluv218: thank you for being such an AWESOME FRIEND and for making AWESOME FANFICTIONS THAT I LIKE THAT AREN'T ANIME RELATED!**

**Loliwolf: THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AWESOME FRIEND! We've been having a hard time with each other, but I'm glad we fixed things. **

**BrokenTears: YOU ARE ONE AWESOME FOLLOWER! I want to thank you for being there and REVIEWING ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER I PUT UP! YAY! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMING THE AWESOME CHARACTERS THAT I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN!**

Deidara was walking home from work. He took over Itachi's shift, and was hoping he would go back to work the next day. Being a part of a big corporation like Akatsuki meant you have to work a lot. Covering for somebody is almost unheard of. But since Deidara wanted to be such a good person, he covered for the Uchiha. He said it was important, so he had to say something to him. The two of them were starting to be best friends, and Deidara was happy about it. They were such good friends, Deidara gave out his address and phone number. So far, nothing happened. They meet at work, all goes well, and the day was over. But once in a while, Itachi would glance at Deidara, or the other way around. Those times, Deidara found quite comforting. He enjoyed spending time with his friend, even if it was silent and uneventful.

He had been thinking about his little brother too. He had abandoned him a long time ago, thinking he was going to lose him like he lost their parents. Deidara regrets doing that now, and wishes he could see him again. He remembered the young boy being bullied a lot, and he did all he could to protect him, but he didn't do enough to show he cared. He didn't even know where he lived.

Lost in thought, he continued walking. He didn't, however, notice an all too familiar black Chevy Camaro. It was the only one in its kind, and Deidara didn't notice it. The window rolled down, and Deidara looked back at the driver. It was Itachi.

"Dei, I have great news!" he said, getting out of the car and grabbing Deidara's hands.

"What is it?" asked Deidara, a bit confused at Itachi's ecstatic mood.

"One, I found my brother and we made up. Two, I found yours!"

"You what?"

"Yeah! Come on, we're going to hang out with them for a bit."

Deidara stepped back from the excited man, saying, "Calm down Itachi. I can't just go with you to this random person's house. I have stuff to do."

Itachi put his hands on his hips, saying, "Like what."

"…Work, and stuff…"

"You just left from work."

"I have to feed my cat!"

Itachi shook his head, "You don't even have a cat Dei."

"How do you know? You've never been to my house."

Itachi sighed, "Dei, you've told me millions of times that you hated cats, especially if they had fur."

"Fine, I'm not busy. I'll go with you, but if Naruto says he's bothered by my presence, I leave. Got it?"

Itachi smiled, "Nah, he's going to love you being there."

Itachi opened the passenger car door, but arms grabbed hold of Deidara before he could get in! "DEIDARA!" Naruto yelled, "It's so great to see you again!"

Deidara was speechless. Naruto remembered him? After all this time of ignoring him, he remembered? Deidara hugged Naruto back, taking in how much he grew. _He's a fine boy, _Deidara thought, _and he managed to grow strong without me._

"Naruto, I'm sorry I abandoned you," Deidara cried, "I was scared I would see you dead too, and yet you're standing here, and you're much stronger than me."

"It was in the past," Naruto said, "As I tell Sasuke, don't dwell in it. You've always been there for me, even if you weren't there."

Deidara cried even more now. He didn't deserve a forgiving brother like Naruto. He shouldn't have been in all this pain for so long. Naruto was like the sun, bringing rays of happiness to everybody no matter what they did in the past to hurt him. Naruto is his little brother, and he didn't deserve him. "I don't deserve you. I'm such a horrible brother."

Naruto parted from the embrace, but kept his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "Dei, what did I just tell you? Did you ignore everything I just said?"

Deidara shook his head really fast, making his tears fall much quicker. "Then stop putting yourself down like that!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're the proud big brother everybody wants, and I'm lucky enough to have you! We can spend as much time together as you want, and we can do everything we didn't get to do! Just please stop being upset about being scared, and get in the car!"

Deidara smiled, hugged Naruto again, and entered the still open door. Sasuke had fallen asleep against the seat belt. Naruto found it cute, but he woke him up anyway. He had to introduce him to Deidara. "Sasuke, you look super adorable, but I need to introduce you to Dei."

Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes, rubbed them, and gave a tired smile to Naruto and Deidara. "Sorry about that," Sasuke said. He outstretched his hand to shake Deidara's, "I'm Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. I'm assuming you are the Deidara everybody is talking about. When I mean everybody, I'm meaning these two."

He pointed at both Naruto and Itachi. Itachi started the car, but Sasuke saw the VERY faint blush. Naruto was smiling like an idiot (what a surprise) and nodded in agreement. Deidara laughed at both reactions, and said, "I was expecting Itachi to say something, but I haven't seen Naruto in so long, I thought he forgot about me."

"Now why would I forget somebody like you? You were the talk of the school in second grade," Naruto chuckled.

"That was… like eight to nine years ago!"

"I have a very good brain up here that works twenty four seven."

Sasuke burst out laughing, and Naruto glared at him, "If your brain worked twenty four seven, Anko-sensei wouldn't be trying to kill you!" Sasuke said, laughing like a maniac.

"Who helped you and your brother get back together? You or me?"

Sasuke stopped laughing, and lowered his head in shame. "You."

Naruto smiled, "and who helped me and Deidara get back together? You or Itachi?"

His head lowered even more, "Itachi."

"And who is solving your poison problem for you? You or me?"

Sasuke's head shot up, "You know, you really don't have to do that!"

"But I want to, and I'm not giving up now that I started."

Itachi now decided to talk, "Is he the same guy who poisoned mom and dad?"

"We think so," Sasuke said, "He poisoned my seizure pills, but the nurse got out the poison. Out of all my days of being in school, that was my favorite out of all of them."

Deidara chuckled, "Is school really that bad nowadays?"

Sasuke laughed, "No. That was the day I told Naruto I loved him."

The older blonde was shocked, "Wait, you two are a couple!?"

Itachi chuckled, "Well duh! You didn't notice? It's kinda obvious."

Naruto smiled, "We didn't even know that we loved each other before that day. One of my friends' said it was obvious, but Sasuke and I were oblivious."

Deidara smiled, "At least I know I'm not the only oblivious one."

The younger blonde decided to bring the subject up now, knowing nobody will want to later. "So, you like anybody Dei?"

"Well, there's you, and Itachi, and now Sasuke-"

Naruto laughed, "That's not what I meant Dei! I meant falling for! You know any lucky guys out there?"

"How'd you know I was gay?"

Naruto pointed at Itachi, who didn't pay attention. Deidara pouted, "Itachi! You're telling my little brother all of my secrets!"

"I didn't tell him too much," Itachi chuckled.

Deidara frowned, thinking about what to say. "Well, if I say that, I'll probably get in trouble, but I can tell you that he is the hottest guy I know."

"If he steals you away from me," Itachi growled playfully, "I'm going to have to kill him."

Deidara laughed, "If I get together with this guy, you won't be saying that."

"What does he look like?" Naruto asked.

The older blonde thought again, smiling as he made his decision, "He looks like some sex god from one of those porn videos."

Sasuke laughed, Itachi was having an evil aura for this guy, and Naruto was shocked. "You watch porn?!" he gasped.

Deidara laughed, "It was a dare! Somebody made me watch one full episode of gay sex, and he thought it was funny because I was gay."

The blonde looked at Itachi with a ha-ha-they'll-know-it's-you-now look. Naruto and Sasuke gaped at Itachi, who was blushing slightly. "I wasn't making fun of you being gay," he said, "I just wanted to know if it was true."

"Watching two guys getting it on doesn't prove anything!"

Itachi mumbled, "It did to me."

"I bet it did," Deidara said skeptically.

"Clearly your little friend found it exciting."

Deidara almost beat Hinata's blush record, and the two boys in the back seat were laughing nonstop. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even breathe. Deidara glared at his best friend, saying, "It's not like yours wasn't having fun either."

"Stop!" Naruto yelled, still laughing, "I-can't breathe! Hahaha!"

The rest of the car ride was full of Naruto and Sasuke's laughter. Deidara smiled victoriously as he got a red hint of blush out of Itachi.

"It hasn't changed here," Deidara said as they entered the empty apartment, "Well, except there wasn't this much orange everywhere."

Naruto smiled, "Orange looks amazing on me, so I had to make orange look good here too."

"You would probably look much better in these," Sasuke said, indicating his clothes.

"Probably not."

"Wanna prove it?"

"You bet I will!"

Sasuke was dragged back to the living room, where the door was slammed shut. Naruto quickly took off Sasuke's shirt and pants. Naruto stripped as well, and put on his boyfriend's clothes. He tossed his clothes over to Sasuke, who shook his head. "There is no way I am wearing that," he said.

"It's only fair!" Naruto said, trying to fit his ass in Sasuke's white skinny jeans.

"It wasn't in the deal."

"Just do it!"

Sasuke sighed, and put the pants on. They were baggy azure jeans, which were a bit big, but he somehow fit in them. He put on Naruto's orange shirt and orange-black jacket, and checked himself out in the mirror. To Naruto, he looked super-hot and eatable. To Sasuke, he looked good. Naruto had finished changing in his white skinny jeans, dark azure shirt, and black jean jacket. To Sasuke, he wanted to have sex with Naruto at this very moment. To Naruto, he looked okay. They walked out of the room, to find Deidara and Itachi in a deep conversation about their jobs. Deidara didn't notice them coming out, until Itachi stopped talking.

"Ooh Naruto," he cooed, "Don't you look smexy."

Naruto laughed, "Whatever! I look fine."

Itachi looked them over, and said, "Wow Sasuke! If I wasn't your brother, I'd want you to date me."

Sasuke sighed, "I look good enough to walk outside and not feel anything."

Naruto smiled at him, "Oh you look better than that! I should make you wear that Monday."

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend, "No way."

The blonde hugged him and whispered, "We don't have to only sleep on the bed anymore."

His eyes got wide. What did he say? Just now? Did Naruto just say he wanted to… no he heard him wrong. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was blushing and waiting for an answer. He… he actually said it. Oh my god, he said it! Sasuke you lucky dog! You get to engage with Naruto!

"Deal!"

Naruto smiled brightly, saying, "Great! I thought for sure you were going to say no, but I've been thinking about it for a while, and I wanted to do something new…"

As the two of them continued having an excited conversation, Deidara looked at Itachi, saying, "They totally forgot about us didn't they?"

"Yep," Itachi said, "They probably didn't think we heard them."

That night, Naruto and Sasuke agreed to not do anything until Itachi and Deidara left. It would be rude, and embarrassing. They also spoke of who would bottom. Naruto said he wanted to, and Sasuke found it perfect.

"We're planning too much," Sasuke said while playing with Naruto's hair, "We should just let it come naturally."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said, "I just want to make sure we do this right."

"If you're bottoming, how are you going to hurt me?"

"Well… I don't know."

Sasuke chuckled, kissed Naruto's forehead, and said, "Don't think too much. We'll worry about it tomorrow night."

Before Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep, they found a random mattress in the broom closet. It looked clean and in good condition, so Deidara and Itachi slept on it. Itachi was afraid he would do something in his sleep that would show his attraction to Naruto's brother, but so far nothing happened. They were still conscious, so he guessed nothing would actually happen until he was unconscious. Deidara was awake as well, staring at him like he was nervous to say something.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, "You can tell me."

"I'm just thinking, remember when you said you didn't really like that hot guy I was talking about?" Deidara asked.

Itachi's aura changed completely, already hating this conversation about this super-hot sex god that got Deidara in a trance. "Yes, the evil demon who will take you away from me," Itachi growled.

The blonde laughed, "Well, I don't know if I should ask him out or not. Tell me the truth 'Tachi. Do you want me to be happy?"

Itachi really did want Deidara to be happy, whether it was with him or not. He truly wanted that. Of course he despises the hot guy his Dei is falling for, but if he makes him happy, he hopes Deidara and this guy's relationship turns out to be a good one in the end. "Yes, I do want you to be happy," he said, "That's what friends always want."

Deidara frowned, and Itachi didn't understand why. He didn't ask though, because Deidara spoke, "In your honest opinion, should I tell him how I feel?"

Itachi smiled, not trying to look too sad, "Of course! If you don't, he'll run away, and I'll still be here to help you find your knew sex god."

Deidara laughed, and said, "Thanks for the humorous advice 'Tachi!"

"When did you get the cute nickname for me?"

The blonde shrugged, "Just now. I thought it sounded cute, even though you're not the cutie type of person."

"I can be sometimes,"

Deidara laughed, "I'm sorry, but I just cannot see that."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, and said in his best little girl impression, "I love Hello Kitty, I brush my hair every day, and I play on my swing!"

The blonde burst out laughing, "Okay, now I can imagine it. Now whenever I have a bad day, I will think of that!"

"I hope that's not going to be soon."

"How come?"

"I hate it when you have bad days."

"Am I really moody?"

"Not annoyingly moody. I just don't like seeing you have a bad day."

Deidara smiled, "Ever since we've been friends, I haven't had a bad day."

"I'm glad. So, when are you going to ask that guy out?"

"I wanna do it today, but I don't know if I should."

Itachi smiled sadly, "He's probably not up Dei."

"I know he is."

"How? Is he out partying with his friends or something?"

Deidara chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly call it partying, but I guess so if you think about it theoretically."

"Do you want me to go get your phone?"

The blonde thought for a bit, frowning slightly. Something was keeping him from talking, and Itachi was hoping he didn't say anything bad to cause this. _Of course you didn't idiot,_ he thought, _you just asked him if he wanted his phone. What's wrong with that?_

Itachi's concern was showing, and Deidara smiled sadly to show he was okay, "I'm fine 'Tachi. You didn't do anything. I'm just thinking on what I should do."

"Well, we already agreed on you telling him tonight," Itachi said, "And we already agreed that I'll be here if you get rejected."

Deidara's sad smile was even sadder, and his eyes were watering, "I don't think we said anything about that," his voice wavered, and he now cried fully.

Now Itachi's concern was greater. He knew he said something wrong. "Aw, damn I'm sorry Dei. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I-it's not you 'T-Tachi," he choked out; "I'm just really scared. I'm afraid to ask, because if he says no, he won't speak to me anymore. I don't want that! He's the only friend I have!"

This hurt Itachi. He let go of Deidara. He hurt him badly. "Then what am I to you? Am I just one of your little side friends then?"

Deidara shook his head quickly, "N-No Itachi! Th-that's not it!"

Itachi let him finish what he was going to say, since he was an awesome friend, "I-I think you are the best friend I've ever had. Other than Naruto, you were the only friend I had. People liked my artwork, but that's all they saw me as. They saw me as a person who makes art. Not somebody who has feelings they should care about. I abandoned Naruto to try to keep him safe. I thought he would die if I was around him, and that it was my fault our parents died. I know better now, but I didn't back then. Many years passed, and you came along to save me. I didn't want to disappoint you, and even though we were mostly silent, we were always the best of friends. Then you brought Naruto back to me, and I was overjoyed. As I've said 'Tachi, you saved my life. I want to always be friends with you, but I'm scared. I… no! I'm not going to be scared anymore! I hurt Naruto because I was scared, and I'm going to hurt you if I don't be brave! 'Tachi, I… will you… ah fuck it I love you!"

Itachi smiled like a child having its birthday party. "Oh Dei! I thought I would never hear those words!"

He hugged Deidara tightly, and the blonde was speechless. He… wait a minute! The great Itachi Uchiha just squealed like a girl because of Deidara's confession. Does this mean Itachi loved him back, or is he just happy he didn't go with the other sex god?

"Itachi, what is it?" Deidara gasped, losing air because of the tight squeeze.

"Oh sorry!" Itachi said, letting go immediately, "I love you Deidara. I always have, and that's why I'm so overprotective of you. You saw how I was when you spoke of that other sex god guy. By the way, were you speaking about me when you said all those things?"

Deidara blushed, "I… uh… well…" he couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

Itachi chuckled, "I don't think I would be a very good porn star Deidara."

"You would be to me."

Itachi smiled, "You forgot to mention how you could be one too. The only difference is that you're only allowed to be my porn star, nobody else's."

Deidara laughed, "Same goes for you."

"Why would I leave?"

"I don't know. I'm not the hot Uchiha who doesn't see a particular blonde guy falling for him."

"And I'm not the super sexy Uzumaki who is blinded by the Uchiha's beauty and can't see he's falling for him too."

Deidara laughed again, "Okay, now your looks are going to your head."

That morning, Sasuke and Naruto woke up first. They were wrapped around each other so closely; they would have kissed in Naruto moved his head by a centimeter. When they untangled themselves, they dressed in each other's clothes, and ventured to the hallway. Their eyes bulged and their mouths dropped to the floor. Itachi and Deidara were in the same position, except they moved that centimeter and their lips were slightly touching.

"Did they get together last night, or is it just me?" whispered Naruto.

"Nope, you're right," Sasuke said, "Wait, this means…"

Sasuke thought a bit, "If our brothers' married in the future, which is legal, then we'll be cousins… which makes it illegal for us to wed."

"INCEST!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi and Deidara scrambled up from their sleeping position, quickly scanning the area. "What the heck are you two screaming about so early in the morning?" Deidara groaned.

They ignored Deidara's question, and Sasuke face palmed, "You idiot! That's between siblings!"

"Oh. Then what would that between cousins thing called?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea."

"Please tell us what you two are talking about!" Deidara yelled this time.

Naruto smiled, "We were talking about if you two got married if we could legally get married too."

Itachi face palmed, "You two are sixteen."

"You are twenty-one and Deidara is nineteen. So what?"

"You two are too young-"

"And so are you!"

Deidara laughed, "Oh little brother; when you are an adult, you are eighteen and older. I am older by one year, and 'Tachi is older by three years. You have two years until you are eighteen."

"Whatever! Point is, you two are clearly together, and you didn't tell me! And I was making a very devious plan last night! Remember Sasuke? I liked the hot tub idea!"

"The what idea?" Deidara said.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't ask. You don't want to know what the hot tub idea is anyway. Neither of you would have liked it."

_I could try it on Naruto though,_ Sasuke thought, _Maybe Itachi could help me with it. All he has to do is capture Naruto, let me strip him, throw him in the tub, and he's mine to devour._

A/N Wow such a perverted chapter =-_-= I mean, I know Sasuke has his pervertedness, but ITACHI! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED IT WAS HIM DARING DEIDARA TO WATCHING GAY PORN!? Ah! Review and favorite and follow. AKA Do the RFF rule!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the last chapter being weird. I promise it won't be as strange in this chapter. If you liked it, let me know (oh this is my disclaimer! OOPS! I don't own anything.)

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Deidara said, "And don't forget to feed Sasuke, don't forget to use the bathroom-"

"DEI!" Naruto yelled, "I lived by myself almost ALL of my life! I don't need you to tell me what to forget and what not to forget!"

Big brothers are so annoying. Poor Sasuke and Naruto are being told what to do and what not to do, and yet they've known ever since they were little. "Now Sasuke don't take things too slow," Itachi said, "But don't speed up too fast."

"Itachi, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He knew he was thinking about something TOTALLY different from Itachi.

"How to work the treadmill of course! I don't want my little brother to fall!" Yep, something totally different.

"OKAY! It was nice of you to stay over, but you have to leave for work now! We'll visit you guys later, okay?" Naruto said, herding them out the door.

"They grow up so fast!" Deidara dramatically said, acting like a rejected mother. Oh good grief!

Naruto shut the door, and sighed in relief. "I love my brother, but sometimes he can get really annoying."

"I don't think we own a treadmill, do we?" Sasuke asked.

"No, how come?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

The blonde shrugged, and cleaned up breakfast. He never had so many people over at his house before, and he was actually enjoying himself. It showed he had lots of friends, and now some family, who care for him. He sat on the couch next to Sasuke, enjoying the silence, until both of their phones rang. Naruto sighed, and answered Kiba.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled through the phone, "I haven't seen you in a while! Listen; remember when you were talking about doing laser tag with Hanabi? They're staying over, and I was thinking we could bring all the gang over with us! And if you have any others that you want to bring, that's fine too!"

Naruto laughed, "That sounds great! Actually, Sasuke and I met up with our older brothers, so maybe they would want to join too!"

"Dude, I didn't know you had a brother! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know he was my brother until yesterday! Jeez Kiba, I don't have to tell you everything."

"You do too! I'm your best friend, remember?"

Naruto chuckled evilly, "I bet you have some secrets between you and Hinata! So, how did it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well clearly, you had to of done something in bed other than sleeping."

Kiba sighed, "Naruto, you know how shy Hinata is. If she wasn't this shy about herself, which she really shouldn't be, then I would have done something already. How about you?"

Naruto smiled evilly even though he knew Kiba couldn't see it, "Oh, I don't know, probably tonight."

The dog boy gasped, "You lucky dog!"

"Last time I checked, Kiba, you were the dog, not me."

Kiba chuckled, "Shut up."

"Okay, so we'll see you guys later, right?"

"Yes. See ya!"

Naruto hung the phone up, and Sasuke continued with his conversation. "Sure Hinata, that sounds like fun… Yes Naruto's being good… No we haven't done anything yet… Why do people think I have a treadmill all of a sudden! First my brother, and now you!"

Naruto got up from his spot, and Sasuke continued, "Yes my brother and Naruto's brother decided to show their appearances' yesterday, and we were spending time with them. Do you think it would be okay if they came over to laser tag with us too?"

The blonde randomly went over to the door, looked out, and saw Deidara and Itachi sitting on the floor. "You do realize it's the weekend, right?" Deidara asked.

"I… uh… yeah I just thought you worked on weekends!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"We took shifts during the week. Sorry to burst your bubble," Itachi chuckled.

Naruto sighed, and let them back in. Sasuke hung up from Hinata's conversation, and asked why they were back so early. "It's the weekend Sasuke," Itachi said, "Somebody with your high intelligence should have figured that out this morning."

Sasuke shook his head, sighed, and spoke, "Naruto decided to invite you two to go laser tagging with us today. All of our friends will be coming also, but they're not bad people, so you'll be fine. Do you want to go or not?"

Itachi looked at Deidara, wondering what he would say. The older blonde shrugged, so Itachi said, "We'll go, but don't forget to go on the treadmill first."

"I DON'T OWN A FRIKIN TREADMILL!"

"We're all going laser tagging!" Sakura squealed. She and Ino were in her room, waiting for their dates to get here.

"It's not the first time Sakura," Ino sighed, "We've gone before."

"I know, but there weren't as many people with us, and those thugs came in to get Gaara, remember?"

"How could I forget? I was helping you get rid of them."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, the one good thing that was big, and we did it together."

"I swear, you've been hanging out with Lee way too much."

"I have not! He just sees the world differently! I didn't see it at first, but the more he tells me about how youthful the ancient warriors were to protect our lands, I was seeing the world as a proud and youthful place."

Ino stared at her friend, "You're turning into a miniature Lee. You know that?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend, "And you're acting like a little lazy Shikamaru."

"He's getting better, and I'm actually getting him to be not as lazy

"Heh! Is he making progress?"

Ino slumped, "Not really."

Sakura laughed, "Somebody as smart and lazy as Shikamaru wouldn't give up to his laziness so easily."

Ino shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I can't try right?"

Sakura sighed. "So, Hinata said Sasuke and Naruto were bringing their brothers with them. What do you think they'll look like?"

Ino thought, and then said, "Sasuke's is going to look super-hot, and Naruto's will look hot, but not as hot as Sasuke's."

Sakura giggled, "Don't forget; they probably have girlfriends already."

Well, Sakura was half right. They were dating each other. Not other girls. And Ino was half right as well. They were both equally hot. Both girls tried their hardest to not stare at them, and did a very successful job. They were now waiting for Neji and Gaara, who were late. Hinata, Kiba, and Hanabi rode together, and were the first to arrive. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara came in second, Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru were third, and Neji and Gaara are going to be fourth when they actually get there.

"So Naruto," Hanabi said, "If you could pick any adjectives for coffee, what would they be?"

Naruto thought, and said, "Hmm… I'd have to say hot and creamy. Why?"

Hanabi started laughing, and rolled on the floor. Everybody was confused, until she choked out, "You… like to… do… your bed activities… hot and creamy!"

Naruto blushed, Sasuke and Deidara busted out laughing with Hanabi, and the others giggled or chuckled lightly. Neji and Gaara made their entrance to laughter, and face palmed at everybody. "You are all ridiculous," Neji said, "I don't care what you're laughing at, you're still immature."

"Says the one who failed to see Gaara's feelings to you," Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be talking," Hinata sighed, "You couldn't see Sasuke's towards you."

"And you couldn't see Kiba's!"

"He couldn't see mine!"

"You two are having a VERY pointless fight here!" Sasuke yelled, getting between them.

They signed their agreement papers, and waited for their game to start. _Now that there are more people, _Naruto thought, _there's going to be more people per team._

The game was about to start, so they went in the room with the flashing lights again. "Remember this?" Neji asked Gaara, both of them smiling at the memory.

"Yeah," Gaara said, "It's my favorite memory."

Naruto held onto Sasuke as they entered. He was hoping they would be in the same team again. Naruto preferred it since he got to not worry about them hitting each other. The game instructor came in, put the instruction video in, and they waited for the other game to end. Hanabi was super excited, along with the other beginners. Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke huddled together, determining what game layout they would do.

"Maybe we would be in two different teams since our group is so large," Sakura said.

"Or maybe we would do free for all," Naruto grinned.

"That's not possible," Sasuke said, "There are too many people. It's only logical Sakura's plan would work."

"Guys, it's just a game!" Gaara chuckled, "It doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, it's not that logical of a game," Shikamaru said, "We should be the ones relaxing since we have actually played before."

The small group agreed that they wouldn't think too much on game strategy and stuff. It wasn't fair to the other group who had not played before, and it was too much work. The instructor came back in, and a boy around Hanabi's age walked in behind him. His black hair reached down to his back, he wore a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and dark converse shoes. He had icy blue eyes, and they were set on Hanabi. _Hm, that guy almost matches up to Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, _and it looks like he already found somebody. Maybe we could do equal groups now._

The instructor did just that. There were going to be three groups of four. Team red is Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. Team blue is Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru. Team yellow is Hinata, Kiba, Hanabi, and the other guy, whose name is Shiku. The teams were set, the players were anxious, and the game was about to begin.

The instructor walked into the other room, getting the other players out of their vests. Suddenly, two cloaked men with pistols barged in the room! "Nobody move!" one man bellowed, "You are under arrest. Shiku broke law code #23. You stole from a police station."

Shiku raised his arms in defense, "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Hanabi spoke next, "You two aren't even in uniform! What right do you have to arrest him like that?"

Both men took out badges. Sasuke saw that they were police badges. He remembers them since his parents were in the police force. He also noticed that his last name was imprinted on them. "You stole those anyways," Sasuke said, "There's no way you idiots are in my family."

Itachi now noticed the lettering on the badges, and said, "The only way you could have gotten those, is if you stole them from our old house. What have you been doing snooping around?"

One of the men smirked, "The house was abandoned. That way, it wouldn't be a crime if we stole things from it."

The man speaking continued, while slowly taking the hood down, "Besides, you won't want to hurt me, would you?"

The cloak was left on the ground, and Naruto and Sasuke gasped. It was Kabuto, the poisoner. "If you hurt me, you wouldn't have a doctor left to care for you Uchihas."

Naruto growled, ready to attack. He was taking care of Sasuke by poisoning him? That is the worst excuse he ever heard! He fisted his hands, saying, "You… you think you're taking care of them? Why… why would you… even do such a thing?"

Tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks. His head snapped up, and Naruto looked into the man's smirking face. "How could you do such a thing?" Naruto cried, "You think poisoning Sasuke is an achievement? You think you're all high and mighty because you hurt somebody? That's so messed up!"

Kabuto laughed, "It's funny how a dimwit like you found out about that."

Naruto acted like he didn't hear him, and continued with his speech, "You killed Itachi and Sasuke's parents too, didn't you? You poisoned their medicine while they were sick, and you made Itachi take the blame so you wouldn't be a suspect. Why...?"

Naruto was trembling. Not of fear, but of frustration. He couldn't stand Kabuto for hurting the person he loved, and he couldn't forgive him for making him and his brother pay for such cruel actions that they didn't even commit. It didn't make sense to him, and yet he was standing there, in front of this man, acting weak.

"Look at you trembling in fear," Kabuto said, "It's pathetic. You haven't the slightest clue on what happens here. You think you're so tough, and you think you know everything, but you don't. You can't help people, no matter how hard you try. Everybody's just going to die anyway, so why not get it over with?"

Kabuto stared at Naruto, "That's not why I poisoned him though. I need his body for research, to expand the human mind, and learn more medical cures."

Naruto snarled, "As if I would give Sasuke to you just for that. There was no reason you had to kill his family-"

"If I didn't he would never be close to me. He would have come to me one day, and I would have the perfect test subject." Kabuto glared at Naruto, saying, "But you just had to come along and ruin everything, you insignificant little brat! You had to take him all for yourself, and you didn't let me complete my plan!"

"I'm glad I did! There's no way I would ever want Sasuke to be a test subject! He deserves to live a happy life without being tested on!"

Kabuto stepped forward, but the other man held him back. "No Kabuto," he said, "You know what Lord Orochimaru wants. He doesn't want a fight. Only the boy."

Kabuto stepped back, and said, "Yes Kimimaru, I know that. Can't we just spill a little bit of blood?"

Kimimaru put back his hood, revealing his pale skin and white hair. "Kabuto, don't be rash."

Kimimaru held out his hand to Sasuke, saying, "Come with us boy. You will grow stronger to protect Naruto. You need to be prepared if somebody attacks him."

The blonde stared at Sasuke with fresh tears leaving trails down his cheeks. "Sasuke… no…" he whispered.

Sasuke smirked, "I can protect him as long as I'm with him. I don't need to be with people who almost killed me. And besides, I won't put Naruto in the same pain as I put my brother in. I don't want to do that again."

The younger Uchiha smiled at Itachi, "I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for what I've done, but it would be cruel to leave him again too. He's been in a lot lately, and I want to be there to comfort him."

Kimimaru smirked, "Aw, how sappy? And you think that little speech is going to stop us from getting you?"

Hanabi stood up walking down towards them. The massive group of friends walked down the stands to Naruto and Sasuke, getting in front of them. "That won't," Hanabi smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "But we will."

Kimimaru laughed, "A bunch of children defeating us? How pitiful."

Itachi and Deidara smiled. "We're not worthless," Itachi said, "Some of us have been trained to fight."

"Ooh! I'm so scared! I'm literally shaking in terror!"

Kabuto and Kimimaru laughed, and Hanabi got even madder. She stomped over to them, tightened her fists, and punched them both in the face. "Nobody makes fun of my friends!" she yelled.

"Why you little!" Kabuto bellowed. He raised his fist, and Hanabi cringed. When she was expecting a blow, she didn't get one. Hanabi looked ahead, and saw Shiku catching the fist! Kabuto tried again, but Shiku got that one as well.

"What's that Kabuto? Do you still believe you can win?" Shiku smirked, kicking Kabuto in the stomach. He doubled over, and got a kick at his back, making the man fall. Kimimaru attacked the boy, but Hanabi protected him this time. She kicked between his legs, and punched his face. He curled up on the floor, but didn't end the fight like that. He tripped Hanabi and Shiku, got out a knife, and almost stabbed the back of Hanabi's head. His knife was countered though.

"That is enough," Deidara said, pushing Kimimaru's knife back to him. The two of them duel it out with their small weapons, until Deidara's knife was flown across the room. Kimimaru laughed, and pointed his knife at Deidara's chest. His breath hitched, and he knew if he moved he'd be done for. Kimimaru smiled.

"You're such a pretty one two," Kimimaru sneered, "All the better to kill you."

His body was flown across the room, and Deidara couldn't believe it. Itachi was standing in front of him, looking as calm as ever. It's like he didn't do anything. _He was so quick, I couldn't see him do anything,_ Deidara thought.

"You okay Dei?" Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, sighed, and whispered, "Thank you 'Tachi."

Kimimaru and Kabuto stood up, annoyed with the group of children/adults. "You done yet?" Naruto asked, "It's pointless to go up against us anymore. You know you can't get him as long as we're all here."

Kabuto laughed, "Do you really take us that lightly? You have to try harder than that!"

The doctor took out a scalpel, and threw it at Naruto. The blonde smirked, and vanished. Sasuke was frantic, and looked all around the room. He was nowhere! Kabuto was just as shocked, so he didn't do it. Sasuke tightened his fists, when Naruto appeared out of thin air, surrounded by red smoke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered to himself, "What are you?"

The only thing heard was Naruto's growl and Kabuto taking out another scalpel.

"RAWR!"

**A/N Nice chapter huh? Well, it isn't a perfect chapter, but it adds to the unrealisticness. I had to add something unreal, because I'm just that kind of girl! SO, please review, and I love all of you, and I want to say THANK YOU TO LOUISLUV218!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my friends! I don't own Naruto… Didn't I already tell you this?**

"I'm gonna CRUSH YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Kabuto only smirked, and stood his ground. Sasuke stood back, staring at what had become of his boyfriend. What happened to him? Is he a monster? _No Sasuke; you know him better than that,_ Sasuke thought; _he's still the same Naruto. Maybe he got possessed by something. Wait… oh I see! Maybe Naruto has two souls in him!_

Sasuke was half right, and he was sure of it. He can't pay attention to that though, because Naruto had made the first move, and Sasuke didn't want to miss it. He would end the battle for Naruto if he was hurt, which he highly doubted would happen. This Naruto is so fast and strong, it almost seems impossible for Naruto to get hurt. So when Kabuto threw his last scalpel at Sasuke, he wasn't thinking Naruto would jump in front of him and get hurt. Unfortunately, it caught his chest.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered meekly. Naruto's smoke and angered aura vanished. He was now Naruto, and he was dying. Sasuke ripped the hole in Naruto's shirt larger so he could see the wound much clearer. Kabuto was laughing in the background, but Sasuke didn't care. All that mattered right now was Naruto. He can't die yet.

"So, do you think you can win now?" Kabuto cackled.

The crowd behind Sasuke angered. The raven felt their hatred radiating off their bodies. Gaara stepped forward first, Hanabi, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hinata, and Kiba following. Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Shikamaru stayed back, trying to help Sasuke with Naruto's wounds. "Look, we know you two need Sasuke," Gaara growled, "But that doesn't mean you can just kill anybody blocking your path. If you wanted him so badly, why did you choose to kill Naruto?"

Kabuto snickered, "I didn't hit a vital spot on his chest. I was merely close, but if he doesn't stop bleeding, he will die of eternal bleeding."

Sasuke kept a calm composure, but was panicking like a maniac inside. He took off his jacket and belt, tying them to Naruto's wound. Ino surprisingly had some disinfectant in her purse, which she had applied with a cue tip under the jacket. "I keep it for my piercings," she said.

"Thanks Ino," Sasuke said, "I think that stopped the bleeding." When Sasuke heard a clang, he knew they were fighting again. Gaara and Kimimaru were fighting off, while Kiba took care of Kabuto. Gaara was a very good fighter from Sasuke's opinion. Even Shiku and Hanabi were great fighters! They were helping Kiba with Kabuto. The rest of the group stayed back, watching the door open. All fighting stopped, and a woman with purple hair tied back entered with a small boy with long dirty blonde hair.

"Kabuto, you know the mission was to only get Sasuke and avoid confrontation unless necessary," she said.

"But Guren, it was necessary!" Kabuto complained, "They attacked us and defended the boy."

Guren sighed, "That's why you're supposed to take a hostage! Jeez Kabuto, you used to be smart. What happened?"

Kabuto growled at the woman, and the blonde boy smiled. He was holding a crystalized camellia. Sasuke found it beautiful. "Kabuto, why are you here?" he asked, "Guren said we would do the medicine."

"We will do that soon Yukimaru. I need to get somebody first."

Yukimaru nodded, looking at Guren. "Can't we meet Kabuto at the boat like we always do?"

Guren frowned, "Yes Yukimaru." She looked back at Kabuto, glaring at him. "You better be there soon," she growled.

They exited the door, and Neji found this the perfect opportunity. He threw his kunai at the grey haired man, but it was caught by Kimimaru. "That was rude," he said.

"I waited until she left," Neji said.

Naruto chose this moment to show some sign of life. He stared at the scene near the front door with squinted eyes, frowning at it. What did Kabuto do? "Don't sit up," Sasuke murmured, "You will start bleeding again."

_What?_ Naruto thought. He looked down at the blood stained jacket, smiling. _Sasuke's too good to me. _

Deidara had a scalpel/knife duel with Kabuto. Deidara cut Kabuto's pant leg at some point, distracting him just a bit. Deidara sliced Kabuto's back to make a huge gash, and even got a bit of his shoulder. Kabuto spun around to be behind Deidara, and pushed him until his face touched the wall. "What are you going to do now?" Kabuto whispered. He grabbed ahold of Deidara's knife, pointing it at his head. "You are stuck, and you can't escape no matter what. Get Sasuke, or die."

The blonde struggled, and Kabuto smirked. "I can also make a deal with you. If you stay with us as our hostage, we won't hurt Sasuke. We'll still go after him, but we won't kill him as quickly as we planned."

Deidara didn't want Sasuke to die either way, but this way they lose Sasuke for now and can't track him as easily. "You… you have yourself a deal." He said, not liking how friendly the scalpel was getting with his neck. The knife was getting too close to his head as well.

Kabuto laughed, making all other battles stop. "Kimimaru, we're done," four eyes said.

Itachi's eyes got wide as he realized what was happening. Dei sacrificed himself for his brother. Kabuto bound his wrists together, and Deidara smiled at Itachi. It was a sad smile, and it hurt Itachi's heart. Deidara saw the sadness in his eyes, and he couldn't look into them. "Dei…" Itachi mumbled.

"I'll see you guys later," Deidara said, his eyes tearing up now.

Naruto growled, "No Dei! Don't do this!"

"Do you want Sasuke dead?! There's no other way Naruto!" Deidara yelled, "As a big brother, my main point in life is to make my family happy. And so far, I've been doing a terrible job! I just want you, Itachi, and Sasuke to be happy!"

Naruto started to cry, "You're my only family left Dei! Please… don't do this!"

The younger blonde boy tried to sit up, but Sasuke held him down. No way was Naruto leaving, whether he wanted to or not. For the first time, Naruto gave up, and cried as hard as he could. Deidara couldn't look at him anymore, and more tears were fogging up his vision. Kabuto was about to lead him out the door, when he suddenly stopped. Deidara looked back, and saw a very sad Itachi behind the other's shoulder. "Can I at least say good bye to him?" Itachi asked.

Kabuto sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."

Itachi held onto Deidara's shoulders, looking as sad as ever. The blonde started crying now, leaning on Itachi's shoulder. "Dei…why did you do it?" Itachi asked.

"I just want you to live a happy life with Sasuke and Naruto," Deidara whispered, "I don't want Sasuke to die, and you're important to me. I realize now I can't be with you forever, but do know that I've loved you, and I always will until I die. So please Itachi, don't think this is your fault. Don't look for me. Stay safe, and meet somebody better than me!"

Itachi now started to cry silently. Deidara felt his tears landing in his hair as he said, "That's impossible Dei. There's nobody b-better than you."

"Oh 'Tachi!"

They cried together. Deidara now in Itachi's tight squeeze. "Please don't go Dei! I-I can't lose you too!"

Deidara smiled a final smile at Itachi as he said, "Please take care of our brothers. Do it for me."

The blonde walked away, smiling sadly at everybody. "I'm glad I met you all. I'm happy Naruto surrounded himself with such nice people."

And he left, his final tears being shed. Itachi clenched his hands, shutting his eyes shut, and cried. He cried for Dei, and for not being able to save him. He lost Dei. He lost his best friend, his love, and his heart. _I couldn't save you,_ Itachi thought, _and you wanted to be my boyfriend. I'm a terrible person. I lost Sasuke, and now I lose you._

Deidara sat in the dull cell, staring at the grey walls. His bed matched the color scheme, and all he could think about was Itachi's cry's to him. It hurt his heart even more, thinking he will never see him, Sasuke, or Naruto again. He lay on the bland bed, crying more tears of loneliness. He hoped he would at least see Itachi again in another life. He knew he was going to die here. He knew he would never see Itachi again.

_Why can't I hold onto you longer?_ Deidara thought, _why was I taken away from you so suddenly?_

Deidara eventually stopped, and jumped when the cell door opened, revealing Kimimaru. "So pretty one, you are here with us. We are going to have so much fun with each other, you will be crying in happiness."

From his lust filled voice, Deidara knew what would come. He wasn't looking forward to it, and all he could wish for was to be with Itachi again. He was drawn out of his thoughts when a force pushed him back against the wall. Kimimaru pinned him there, smirking at the shocked expression. "I can't hold myself," Kimimaru whispered, "I'm going to have to do something with you now."

Deidara cried, shutting his eyes as the man kissed him with harsh force, and reached down to his pants.

Sasuke carried Naruto out of the laser tag place and put him on the stretcher. He told the police about Deidara and the people who captured him. Itachi was staring at the ground, hugging himself. Sasuke pitied him, so he wrapped his arms around him, saying, "It's going to be okay Itachi. We'll go find him."

Itachi shook his head, "You're not going anywhere. You have to stay here with Naruto. The reason Deidara left with them was because he sacrificed himself for you. You can't let his plan fail because you left my sight. I'm going to go after him alone, and if you follow me you will regret it."

Itachi gave Sasuke the most hateful glare a man can ever give. It was greater than Sasuke's, and it made the younger brother shiver slightly. "You don't have a lead yet," Sasuke said, "You need help finding information. Finding it all by yourself is going to take too long. You need our help."

He was referring to himself and Naruto. Itachi sighed, and entered the ambulance with his brother. Everybody went home, hoping Naruto and Deidara would be okay. Naruto was conscious, and frowned at Sasuke. "I hope Dei's okay."

"I'll get him. Don't worry Naruto," Itachi said.

They made it to the hospital not too long after, and Itachi said he was leaving to get Deidara. Sasuke didn't want him to leave, but knew Deidara meant the world to Itachi. "Please be careful," Sasuke said, smiling, "I need you to live, just as much as Deidara does."

The older brother smiled, and waved good bye to the younger raven. Sasuke held Naruto's hand in the hospital room, whispering, "How come the world turns upside down when we get together?"

"We have such a huge impact on it," Naruto whispered, "and lots of people are in our lives."

Sasuke smiled, and kissed Naruto in happiness and worry.

Itachi drove back home. "Please bring him back safely," Naruto had whispered, "And you come back with him in your arms. I don't want to lose either of you."

Itachi smiled. That was the first promise he made to the blonde boy. He would bring Dei back in his arms. He automatically researched Kabuto and Kimimaru, and found tons of information. He skipped work for as long as it took to read all the information and make notes. He wasn't going to give up on Deidara. He ignored the outside world, including Sasuke and Naruto, and search for more information on Dei's captors.

Deidara was still alive, and it had been three months. He had dreamed of Itachi kissing him, holding him, and being with him with a smiling face. He had nightmares of Itachi dying, and of the rape sessions with Kimimaru and his gang. They visited his cell normally, and would usually end up with a sore ass when they left. He was getting dangerously thin, and he was dirty. His bones ached when he moved, and he hadn't smiled since he's been there. _I hope you're okay 'Tachi,_ Deidara thought. He missed him dearly, and wished to see him again, but also hoped he didn't try saving him. He knew Itachi would die if he did.

"Deidara, you are summoned to Kabuto," a boy with black hair said. He looked a tad bit like Sasuke, but he looked a little bit younger.

"Am I going to die?" Deidara asked.

The boy's fake smile widened, "Not yet. You are still important to them."

Deidara sighed, wishing he would have died already. He followed the boy to an empty room with a table and a chair. Kabuto was there, his hands folded in his lap. He smiled when Deidara appeared. "Thank you Sai, you may go now."

Sai nodded, and closed the door on his way out. Kabuto snickered. "Oh Deidara! Have you been having fun with Kimimaru?"

Deidara frowned, looking down at his lap. "I don't like him. Not one bit."

Kabuto sighed, "Yes he is a little abusive. Don't worry though; I made sure he wouldn't do that again to you. We need you to be healthy when Sasuke arrives."

The blonde sighed, "He's not coming! I told him and Itachi to stay behind, and they would have found me by now if they had listened to me."

Kabuto smiled, "Are you sure about that? What about Naruto? You are his brother, right? He is a stubborn one, and would do anything to be with you again. And from some sources, I've heard they are bound by the hip."

Deidara knew all of that already. "Again, they would have found me by now."

"And what about that dark haired angel? What was his name…? Itachi Uchiha was it?"

The blonde growled, and Kabuto knew he hit an emotional spot. "He would have done anything to save you, but he didn't. Maybe he doesn't care about you anymore."

Deidara held back his tears, "No! I told him to not find me! It's not his fault!"

"If he actually cared, would he actually listen to you? Would you listen to him if he was in your position?"

Deidara hadn't thought about that. Of course he would go save Itachi! But Itachi was a man of his word. He wouldn't break a promise. Even though he didn't promise Deidara he wouldn't follow him, he still didn't want to lose him. The last thing Deidara wanted was for Itachi to die because of him.

**A/N YAY! COMPLETED CHAPTER! I love how I have THIRTY FRICKEN REVIEWS! I'm so happy, I exploded! I love the feedback I'm getting from you guys, and I'm glad I make you all happy because of the story! I know I'm making it seem more like an ItaDei at times or a NejiGaa, but the whole story itself is NaruSasu as you all know. I haven't thought of a good ending yet, so I'm not ending this anytime soon. Danke! Arigato! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any awesome Naruto characters or any small coins (pennies don't count)

"Sir, somebody entered the gates!" Sai said, barging in through the door.

Kabuto frowned, and Deidara was curious. "Who is it?"

"It's a black Camaro sir!"

Deidara beamed at the sound of the oh-so-familiar car. It's Itachi! He didn't forget him! Then he frowned, remembering what would become of Itachi. _No, I have to save him before it's too late,_ Deidara thought. The blonde ran out the door, ignoring the quick feet behind him. Since he was so weak, he couldn't get far, and fell to the ground. He got back up though, but by then it had been too late.

"Don't worry, they will come," Kabuto sighed, "But for now, you need to be in your cell."

Kabuto grabbed for Deidara's arm, but Deidara pushed it away. He ran, only to fall again. He crawled on the floor, but still felt the pain of his limbs. He gave up, lying there to cry silently. Itachi was far from his grasp, and he knew it. "Dei, I'm getting Kimimaru. He'll get you back to your cell, and probably will give you a treat when you get in."

Deidara allowed Kabuto to drag him to his prison, and the door was shut. _Why am I so useless now? _ He thought.

Kimimaru entered the cell, looking as evil as can be. Deidara hoped Itachi would hurry and get him out of this mess before anything would happen. "Being naughty again pretty," he sneered, "Just because your boyfriend's here doesn't mean you can escape so easily."

Deidara closed his eyes, knowing the next scene that was going to occur. He sat on his bed, scolding himself for being so weak. He was closer to Itachi. He could have run to him, and into his open arms. But his stupid body was so weak, he couldn't move! The last time he had eaten, it had been a few weeks ago. He wasn't served very much either.

He scrunched his eyes shut as best he could, and felt weight on top of him. "Come on, open your eyes," the menacing voice said.

Deidara shook his head, not giving him the satisfactory. The blonde heard the other snicker. His abused lips were bruised and chapped, and he felt those evil ones hurt his. There were rough bites, and a battling tongue. Deidara felt he was going to die, and he didn't want to go through anymore. "You used to be so lively when we first brought you here," Kimimaru whispered.

"I was scared you would do something to Itachi," Deidara raged, "I felt nothing for you. Now, I hate you and wish for you to go to the fiery depths of hell."

"You're so harsh to me my pretty."

Deidara had enough, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?"

Kimimaru pulled Deidara's hair, making the other yelp, "Listen to me blondy, you obey me now! Unless you want Itachi to die early, you better shut up!"

Deidara automatically shut up, but still didn't give in to what the other was doing. When his pants were unbuttoned, the cage door slammed open. Deidara thought it was one of Kimimaru's friends, and whimpered. His eyes were still shut, and he put his face in his hands. Tears escaped his tired eyes, and all he wanted was to be with Itachi again. There was a bullet shot, and the weight on Deidara lifted. The blonde curled up like a ball, trying to protect himself from this new person. "Please… No more…" he whimpered.

"Dei, it's me."

Deidara's eyes shot open, and he stared at his savior. His rescuer. His 'Tachi. "I-Itachi?" his hoarse voice whispered, "I-Is that really you?"

Itachi frowned, opening his arms for Deidara. The blonde cried as he hugged him, "Oh 'Tachi! I missed you so much! I'm so happy you didn't die!"

"Why would I?"

Deidara didn't want to speak about his nightmares, or reminisce with Kimimaru. So, he shook his head, saying, "We should get out of here before Kabuto and that Sai kid get us first. I can't get far, but I'll try my hardest!"

Itachi shook his head, and picked Deidara up bridal style. "If you can't walk, you can be carried."

The Uchiha ran out of the cell with Deidara in his arms. The other held onto him tightly as he made his way through the halls. Itachi hated Orochimaru for this. He was the one who started all of this. He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted Deidara. Itachi is going to be the barrier to both of them. He wouldn't ever let them get in that evil snakes hands. During his three months of research for Dei, he not only mapped out the place, but also read about Orochimaru. According to the research website, he didn't want to meet him.

"There's the entrance!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi slowed down a little so he could use his back to open the push doors. Kabuto was behind him, but they were already in the car before he could get them. The raven was happy to have Deidara back, but upset on two things. It looked like Deidara was going to die of starvation, and he was probably going to be tracked. Well, it didn't make sense since their plan failed, so they would have to do something else. Itachi didn't bring Sasuke like they wanted. He wasn't going to either, and if he did, Sasuke was going to die.

Deidara was super excited. He was FINALLY getting out, and he wasn't going to be abused anymore. Deidara wanted to squeeze Itachi senseless, but he was driving, and his strength wouldn't allow it. So, he stared out at the now warm weather. It had turned into spring without him, and he needed to catch up with everything. He was happy Itachi didn't grow up without him, and he had been so worried about him. He frowned when he remembered the nightmares. He knew he was going to have to tell Itachi eventually, but right now he only wanted to absorb his presence.

They drove on in silence, smiling at each other once in a while without the other looking. When it had been about fifteen minutes, Itachi said, "Dei, I've missed you so much. I needed to save you. I was afraid I would lose you."

"I was afraid I would lose you too," Deidara said, smiling, "but I figured you would have saved me already if you actually were. I told myself you were alive, and that you would be happy without me."

Itachi sighed, and pulled over. Deidara was a bit startled at this, but they weren't near the hideout anymore, so it wasn't like they would both be captured. "Listen Dei," Itachi said, "Don't ever think of such a terrible thing. I would NEVER be happy with you not being with me. That's why I wanted you to be with me all that time! I wasn't sure you liked me as you did, and I was waiting for the right moment. Don't give up on me now Dei; I just got you back."

Deidara bowed his head in shame. He didn't think he was thinking of betraying Itachi like that, he just wanted him to be happy, and gave up on hoping to live. "I'm sorry 'Tachi," he said, "I told you I was weak. I gave up, and I'm sorry. I thought… I just…"

The blonde was stumped on what to say, and Itachi gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm not mad at you Dei. Please don't think I won't save you or be happy without you though."

Deidara lifted his head turned to Itachi, and gasped at the sudden action. Itachi kissed him. Wow, it was pure and full of love. The ones Kimimaru gave were rough, and full of force, but Itachi's were gentle and soft. The blonde got out of his shock and kissed back, smiling as he did. He was happy his 'Tachi rescued him.

(Okay, back to the SASUNARU action!)

"Naruto, do you think he'll visit someday?" Sasuke asked, looking through Naruto's picture album. Deidara had made it before he left, and left it with Naruto. Naruto didn't really look at it, but he did once in a while. Sasuke was looking through it, and found a picture of a six year old Deidara and a three year old Naruto. They looked really cute with their huge grins, and Sasuke couldn't see how Deidara could leave.

"He will," Naruto said, grinning, "Itachi made a promise. He's the kind of person to keep them. That's one trait I like about your brother."

Sasuke was hoping Naruto was right. He hadn't had any contact with him in the past three months, and he had been worried ever since the incident with Kabuto and Kimimaru. Would Deidara be able to see them again? Would his brother push all contact from the outside world away from him forever? Deidara meant a lot to his brother, so he thought if Itachi wouldn't give up to save him, he has a fifty fifty chance of seeing him again. The doorbell rang, and that made Sasuke jump. He threw the album, and walked up to the front door. Naruto followed him, and Sasuke opened it. It was Kiba and Hinata, and they were looking worried.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kiba said, "We just wanted to come over to see if Itachi went after Deidara yet."

Sasuke sighed, "If he did, I didn't hear anything about it."

"You still didn't hear anything from him?" Hinata asked.

"No. He's been searching for Dei for three months now," Naruto said, "We haven't heard anything from him."

Hinata frowned, and Kiba sighed. They were asking the other couple about Itachi and Deidara, worried if they didn't they wouldn't be good friends. Not only that, but they cared for their new friends' wellbeing. Naruto let them stay for the rest of the evening, thinking it would be rude not to. School was almost over, and he was quiet glad he stayed out of trouble because of his friends. Without them, Anko-sensei would have killed him. Naruto served rice balls that night for dinner, and had a joyous conversation with their friends. When they finished, the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door, and gaped.

"D-D-Deidara?" Naruto whispered, "I-I-Itachi?"

Sasuke saw them, stared, and dropped everything in his hands.

"I told you I would get him," Itachi said with a smile.

Deidara hugged Naruto tightly; thanking the lord he got to see his little brother again. Itachi reached out for his little brother too, who surprisingly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Happy tears were shed from them, and the brightness returned to their hearts. Kiba sighed, and whispered to Hinata, "I feel a little left out."

She giggled, and hugged him. "How about now?"

Kiba hugged her back, saying, "Yup. I'm better now."

After all the hugging, Naruto made more dinner for Deidara and Itachi. He technically gave his brother the whole fridge, and bought more food. Specifically, his once full supply of ramen. Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi rode with him to the store in his bright orange car, and they were speaking of future plans. They knew Deidara didn't want to talk about what Kabuto did to him even if they wanted to know. Instead, they spoke of their future beach trip in July, which Deidara was getting really excited about.

"I never had time to go," he said, "but I've heard from some of my co-workers that it was fun. Sasori actually invited me to go with him once, but I found him stalkerish, so I didn't. Besides, I'd rather be with 'Tachi!"

Sasuke and Naruto smiled. They were happy their brothers were happy, and they looked so adorable together. "Sasuke, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not," Sasuke said.

"Oh right, you're a pervert. Well, I was thinking we could do something together. You know, the four of us."

Sasuke smiled, thinking it was a great idea, but at the same time being a little bit upset about it. He hadn't gone on a date with just Naruto in a very long time, and he was itching to do something alone with him. They already got it on last night, so that's not what he meant. He did love his brother, and he likes hanging out with Deidara, but he needs Naruto to go out on dates with just him as well. _Deidara did just come back, and it looks like Naruto's already set his mind to it, so I shouldn't really complain. Besides, I would rather see him happy than seeing him be miserable._

"I think that is a grand idea Naru chan."

That night, Sasuke thought about a lot. He thought about how his whole life switched from being alone and cold hearted, to a perverted boy with lots of friends. It just seemed so awkward, and different. Naruto had changed his life, and he didn't really pay attention to it until now. Sasuke thought of all the people he met within the first few weeks of being with Naruto, and found it quite fascinating. Not only that, but Naruto chooses to be intelligent when he wants to be.

_So what am I worrying about?_ Sasuke thought, _Naruto's a big part of my life, and he's not the type of guy to suddenly cheat on me, so why am I thinking something bad is going to happen tomorrow?_

Sasuke dreaded waking up the next morning, but got up anyway so he wouldn't disappoint his beloved next to him. The saddened sigh blew across his lips, and the sudden feeling of sorrow crossed his mind. Naruto yawned, and sat up abruptly. "You okay Sasuke?" he asked, "You look like you just realized it was Monday."

The raven's eyes widened when he gasped, "It is?"

Naruto laughed, "Yes silly! We're almost done with April! By May, we should almost be done with school! Oh wait… crap we have those stupid exams to do too! Great, just my luck."

Sasuke chuckled, "You'll pass. After all, Tsunade sama praised you for acing that math test."

"That was a while ago Sasuke."

"So what? It's still an achievement."

Naruto laughed, "Well you helped me with that achievement! Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel as if something bad is going to happen today, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Hm, maybe it's your intuition speaking to you. Most women use there's more, and we guys like to call it 'using our gut'. Either way you put it is correct."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said, "Are you sure you aren't a genius or something? If you are, you should use your brain in school more often. That way Kakashi sensei and Anko sensei won't put death threats on you for missing homework assignments."

The couple laughed, and started to get ready for school. Sasuke wore a black jean jacket, a baggy blue shirt, and tight holey black jeans. Before he could escape, Naruto had grabbed his shoulder and lectured him about not wearing baggy shirts with tight pants. "It makes you look like you're wearing a dress," he stated, "and girls usually dress this way when they want to look decent. So, I suggest you either change your shirt, or your pants."

Sasuke sighed, and did as his boyfriend told him to do. _Man he's really picky with clothes,_ Sasuke thought, _he wasn't always like this, was he?_

Sasuke had changed into a tight navy blue Aeropostal shirt. When he finished, he looked at Naruto, ready to criticize his outfit for payback. Sadly, he couldn't do that. _Why does my Naru chan have to look so damn hot?_ Sasuke thought. Naruto was wearing a baggy orange t-shirt, and baggy jeans. His cheeks flushed pink when he noticed Sasuke staring, and Sasuke was trying so hard not to jump him right then and there. _It's Monday morning Sasuke! You don't have time!_

"Sasuke, why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked, shyly looking at his feet.

"I was thinking of how hot you were, and I couldn't move my eyes away."

_So far so good, _Sasuke thought, _I bet there's going to be chaos at school though._

**A/N Hello! Thank you for reading another chapter! OMG I'm on number 16! This is incredible!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Anko sensei slammed the ruler on her desk. Her eyes flashed with anger, and Naruto was about to run out of the classroom, even though it wasn't just his fault either. "Why don't any of you know the concept of finding surface area on a cylinder!? I taught you this last Friday! Were you in la la land and ignoring every frikin word I was saying?!"

Ino shot her hand in the air, and yelled, "No Anko sensei! The formula is 2x1/2xr2+2x1/2xrxh."

"Thank you Ino. Now, why don't we go over our math quizzes from Friday? Some were very surprising, while others were very disappointing."

Anko sensei passed out the lined pieces of paper, and Naruto was quite confident. He thought he got all the answers correct. When he got his paper, he was right. He got 100%! He peeked at Sasuke's, and got what he expected. He got a perfect too. Naruto put his test back where it belonged, and for once attempted to listen to Anko sensei's boring lesson on how to find the surface area of another polyhedron. Naruto instead thought of the nearing summer break. _The beach is going to be amazing, _he thought, _and going there with Sasuke and the others is going to be the best part of the trip._

"Any comments Naruto?" Anko sensei asked.

"Well, how come you don't count that number in the equation?" Naruto asked, quickly grasping the situation at hand.

"Well, that number is included in the next part of the problem. Don't be going ahead of us Naruto kun!"

_Did she just say Kun?_ Naruto thought.

Anko smiled at him, and at that moment, Naruto knew he wasn't going to die in Math class for a while.

…

"Looks like you and Anko sensei are getting closer," Sasuke mused, slowing down his pace so Naruto could catch up to him. They were walking back from school, and were looking forward to the weekend. Naruto had planned to make a double date with Itachi and Deidara on Sunday for a brunch, and would later do something of their choosing. To Sasuke, that didn't seem bad. _Maybe I can get Naruto out somewhere._ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah; I was surprised when she said Kun at the end of my name! Maybe I'm not that big of a disappointment to her!" Naruto laughed.

"You were never a disappointment. You were just a slow learner."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Still, it was hard to please that woman."

"It wasn't hard for me."

Naruto glared at him, "Shut up."

Sasuke laughed, and continued walking with Naruto back to the house. He then quickly changed his expression to a very serious one, and said, "Hey Naru, I had a thought last night."

Naruto's curious eyes met his, and his mouth voiced, "Yeah Sasuke?"

"Do you have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen?"

The blonde shrugged, "Not really. How come?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen, and neither of us are going to be the same afterwards."

Naruto smiled, "It shouldn't be THAT bad! I'm still going to love you in the end, so everything's going to be okay!"

_I hope you're right Naru,_ Sasuke thought.

…

Naruto rummaged through the fridge, finding it to be almost empty. _We just went shopping not too long ago,_ Naruto thought, _How come we're almost out of stock again?_

"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to go to the store. You wanna come with me?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading with a smirk on his face. "Didn't we go with Itachi and Deidara yesterday?" he asked.

"I know we did! But we somehow ran out of food! Are you coming with me or not?"

The raven sighed, "Fine I'll go. Maybe you ate too much yesterday."

Naruto growled, "Shut up! That's not it! I ate the same amount as you and you know it!"

…

Naruto kept driving along the back roads. It was dark, and not much could be seen. Sasuke had fallen asleep. _Why does he have to look so cute sleeping?_ Naruto thought, _He has to realize he's distracting me from driving._

The blonde whipped his head back to the road, and sighed. He was tired, and he couldn't wait to get home. He drove around the curve, and didn't realize a truck had been in the same lane until it was too late. Naruto swerved, but ran straight into the monstrous vehicle!

"DAMNIT!" Naruto cried, hearing a crash and feeling warm, gooey liquid on his face. _Sorry Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, snapping into unconsciousness.

…

Sasuke had awakened when the crash occurred, and was now franticly trying to wake up Naruto. "Naruto! Come on Naru chan, snap out of it!" he cried helplessly. He had called the police, and was hoping they were almost there. Naruto wasn't showing any signs of life, and his head wouldn't stop bleeding. Sasuke got out of the car, a few gashes on his arms and a small one on his head. He ripped the driver's door opened forcefully, and dragged Naruto out of the badly dented car. _God damnit! I knew something was going to happen!_ Sasuke thought, _please wake up Naruto! You can't die yet!_

The driver of the truck wasn't getting out, and from what Sasuke could see, he wasn't going to get up. It seemed like the impact mostly hurt Naruto, but the driver of the truck somehow got hurt too. Sasuke seemed fine compared to Naruto and the driver. He decided to call his brother to help him out, but thought otherwise since he would probably be super worried. _I can't bother him after he just got Dei back. That would seem rude. But then again, Dei would hate me for not calling to tell him his little brother got hurt._

Sasuke got out his cell phone and called his brother. _Why can't the police get here sooner?_ He thought, silently cursing them, _then again we are in the middle of nowhere, so I guess it would take them a while._

"Hello?" Itachi's voice rang through the receiver.

"Is Deidara there?" Sasuke asked, franticly trying to wake Naruto again.

"Yeah, do you need him?"

"Put it on speaker!"

Itachi said he did, and Sasuke could hear Deidara asking what was going on. "Guys, Naruto and I got in a car accident. Naruto isn't waking up along with the truck driver, and the police aren't here yet!"

"Sasuke, just stay calm," Itachi's sort of calm voice said, "We'll be there in a minute. Dei, get your coat on."

"There's no time for that! We're going now end of discussion!" Deidara's frantic and upset voice yelled. The call ended there.

Sasuke held Naruto's head in his lap, stroking his hair. "We'll be out of here soon," Sasuke whispered, "And you'll be awake again."

The sounds of sirens and speeding cars made Sasuke smile. The extreme pressure and the blood loss got to his head, and he passed out just as the police stepped out of their cars.

"Get these boys in the ambulance! Now!" an officer screamed.

…

"That's my brother!" Itachi yelled.

"And that's my brother!" Deidara yelled, trying to get the police officer out of his way, "We have to see if they're alright!"

"Sirs, you can see them in the hospital when we know they're in stable condition," the policeman said, "But right now they need to be attended to quickly."

Deidara sighed, "Fine you win."

Itachi and Deidara scrambled back to the car, the tension increasing in the vehicle. "I can't believe the truck driver who ran into them actually died," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's hope Sasuke and Naruto don't end up like him," Deidara mumbled.

Itachi smiled lightly, "Sasuke just spoke with us not too long ago, so I'm sure he's okay, and Naruto doesn't give up easily."

Deidara smiled, "You're right."

They drove off to the hospital in silence, following the ambulance. Both brothers were worried, and there was no denying it. One of their little brothers is going to be effected pretty badly, and it was going to be Naruto.

…

Sasuke awoke in a hospital bed. The white sheets were soft, and the bed felt like a giant feather. He moved his head to look at a still unconscious Naruto. _Why did it have to be you this time Naru? Why couldn't I get hurt again?_ Sasuke thought.

A nurse walked in, and smiled at the now conscious Sasuke. "I'm glad you're up," she said calmly, "but I'm worried about your friend. It seems like he is slowly getting conscious again, but I'm afraid something has affected his brain cells. He lost a tiny bit of his memory, but most of it is up to par!"

"Thank you," Sasuke said, smiling at the thought of Naruto being okay.

The nurse left, and Sasuke was left there to think. _What will Naruto not remember? Hm, how did the doctors find out about all that anyway?_

A grunt next to Sasuke made him get out of his thinking. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and looked over at Sasuke. "Why are you here?" he asked, "Did we get in another fight?"

"Huh?" Sasuke puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent with me! You fought with me again! Apparently I was stalking you again!"

Sasuke was confused, and then it hit him. Naruto forgot about the whole time they've dated! He's still thinking Sasuke was bullying him. "Oh shit, no!" Sasuke whispered.

**A/N Well isn't that depressing? I felt like faltering their relationship somehow, so this is what I thought of! Terribly vicious is it not? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO NARUTO AND SASUKE'S NEW SITUATION!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own; don't need to be hurt financially; OOH LOOK, A CUPCAKE!**

Sasuke got his phone from the hospital reception desk. He called his brother.

"Hey Itachi, I have to ask you a favor," Sasuke said, "It's really important."

"I'm listening," his brother sighed.

"Naruto lost his memory of us dating, but that's it. He's still going to remember you guys and everything else that happened; he just lost the bits where I was with him. Do you think you can pick my stuff up from his house and take it back to ours? I don't want him to think I barged into his home without his permission or something. He seems kinda pissed at me if you know what I mean."

Sasuke's older brother sighed again, "Fine. You do realize you have to get him back with you somehow. How did you two get together anyway?"

Sasuke thought a while, and gasped, "The letter! I can use that!"

"What letter?"

"Apparently our parents wanted me to stay with Naruto, so they sent a letter to him before they died. I can put it back in his mailbox, and it'll all happen just like before!"

Itachi chuckled, "I'll find the letter while I'm there. Hey, why don't I just pick you up from the hospital now since you clearly don't have a ride and you can come with me?"

"That's great. Thanks Itachi!"

Sasuke hung up, and sat in the waiting area near the front door. The nurse told him he was able to leave, but Naruto was supposed to stay in the hospital for two more days. The school was notified, and they even called Sasuke to tell him to stay home from school for the whole week! _I assume Naruto's not going to school for the week as well,_ Sasuke thought. His phone buzzed multiple times from all their friends, asking what happened and if he and Naruto were ok. He would tell them the truth of course, which gave a lot of saddened 'I'm sorrys' or 'I hope you two get back together'. _At least they care enough to call,_ Sasuke thought. The most depressing call though was Sakura's call to him.

"Sasuke," she said, "I know what happened. I'm sorry, and I truthfully hope you two are alright."

"We're fine Sakura," Sasuke said, "Don't be upset."

"I hurt both of you. I promised myself I would protect you from now on! Why… why can't I-I do that!?"

Sakura was crying on the phone, and Sasuke felt terrible. This poor girl had been through a lot too, and there was nothing he could say to take the weight off her shoulders, but he could at least lighten the load a bit.

"Look Sakura, you didn't do anything. Naruto and I are fine! He's going to remember you being his friend, along with everybody else. I just have to meet him again the same way we did a few months ago! I have a plan set up already, and according to him he said he had liked me for two years before we started dating, so we'll be okay Sakura chan. Just be patient with me, and things will be as they were."

Sakura had stopped crying, and now sighed through the receiver, "Okay. Just don't get hurt!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I won't. I'll go straight to you if I need some advice."

"Good."

She hung up, and Sasuke sighed. _Come on Itachi, I need to do this now,_ Sasuke thought, placing his head in his hands. He was worried. He needed Naruto to be with him. He pictured his Naru chan's smiling face, and the silent tears started to slide down his cheeks. Sasuke lost him. He lost another person he loved, and it hurt like hell.

…

_Why am I here?_ Naruto thought, _I don't think Sasuke would purposely give me this many cuts and bruises. And when I woke up, I saw happiness in his eyes. The Sasuke I know wouldn't be like that at all. He wouldn't care if I died._

Naruto shook his head, _I feel like I forgot something! What the hell?_

The harder he thought, the more his head hurt. "I know I can do it!" Naruto said, "I have to remember!"

A memory somehow flowed through his brain. Sasuke was sleeping in his car, and he had thought he looked cute. They were going to that sushi place, on their first date. "What is this?" Naruto thought, "I'm not with him, am I? Maybe it was a dream I had."

He agreed it was that, but his heart told him it wasn't. Somehow, he knew this actually happened. Then he remembered their first fight at Hinata's party, and how he had been so upset that Sasuke was going to leave him because of something as petty as a kiss. He was only helping Gaara. Then he remembered their first kiss, and suddenly a flow of memories burst into his mind! He knew he had experienced them before, and his heart felt renewed. He remembered his first time with Sasuke, finding their brothers, laser tagging, protecting Gaara from those thugs, Kabuto and Kimimaru stealing Deidara, meeting Itachi on the street, meeting Shiku, getting Gaara and Neji together, and he even remembered the conversation with Sasuke about how Anko sensei wasn't going to be mad at him. Then, he remembered the accident, and he remembered how he startled Sasuke.

_Oh crap! Now he's going to think I'm mad at him! _Naruto thought. He pushed the red button to get a nurse to him right away. He was going to leave now, and he was going to apologize to his Sasu. _Damnit! Where's my phone?_ He thought.

…

"Damn Itachi where are you?" Sasuke mumbled. It had been an hour since he had called him, and it only took thirty minutes to get to the hospital from their place. He heard loud voices, and knew one of them very well.

"M-Mr. Uzumaki," a shy voice said, "You can't leave yet!"

"I have to! It's really important!" the loud voice of Naruto yelled, "I have to apologize! Where's my phone?"

The timid nurse quickly searched for his cell phone, and gave it to him. Naruto's back was still towards Sasuke as he started to call somebody. Sasuke's phone vibrated to life, and he snickered as Naruto's caller ID came up. _Dumb idiot!_ He thought with a smile. He flipped open his phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Sasuke where are you?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on his hips. Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter.

"Turn around idiot."

Naruto did that, and instantly found the raven. When his eyes widened, Sasuke couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It wasn't really that funny, but Sasuke surely thought it was. The blonde stomped over to him, and said, "Look, I came here to tell you something, not hear you laugh at my stupidity."

Sasuke paid all of his attention to Naruto, raising his eyebrows to listen to him speak. "I remembered everything, and I want to say I'm sorry. I acted like a real jerk and I shouldn't have. I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't figure it out until I thought of our whole relationship story, and I… Sasuke what's wrong?"

The raven had put his face in his hands, crying his eyes out like Sakura did earlier. Naruto kneeled down in front of Sasuke, stroking his hair as he cried. Sasuke outstretched his arms, and embraced Naruto. "It wasn't y-your fault! D-Don't say silly things like that. You just d-didn't remember; that's all. I-I'm happy you're okay now!"

Naruto was frozen to the spot. Sasuke hasn't been a mess like this in a while. Naruto hugged Sasuke, and started to cry with him. "I'm so happy y-you're okay!"

"I am too!"

The two men cried together, getting a few silent awes from the crowd. "Well I guess we don't need to get your stuff now," a chuckling voice cooed from the doorway.

The couple's puffy red eyes looked at the figure in the doorway, and saw that it was Itachi. Sasuke was smiling like a happy child, and cheered, "Look Itachi! Naruto's okay! He remembered everything!"

Itachi made a serious face as he said, "I can see that. Now I'll let you guys out of here if you promise me one thing."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as Itachi sighed, "Don't make me and Dei worry over you two so much again! We almost killed a policeman just to see if you two were alive."

Naruto chuckled, "We won't make you two worry Itachi! I'm just glad I remembered everything before the end of the day!"

"Aw! You guys are SO CUTE!"

Sasuke and Naruto's heads snapped over to the other side of the waiting area. All of their friends were there, and the girls were crying in happiness at the sight of the three guys worrying over each other. "Why the hell are you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura giggled, "We worried so much, and we had to be here to see you two!"

"Plus, it wouldn't be nice to just abandon you guys while you're in need of friends," Gaara said with a smile.

"We didn't even know this would happen!" Kiba yelled, "And you guys were so dense! As usual, you wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Don't be rude dog breath," Hanabi giggled, "Naruto and Sasuke just got out of this place! You shouldn't torment them so much."

"Why you little brat! I'll show you torment!"

Hinata got in the middle of them, "Both of you cut it out!"

Ino sighed, "You two are hopeless. Stop yelling at little children Kiba. If you and Hinata have children, you're not going to be a very good father."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm going to love my children to death! After all, I would have to praise Hinata's hard work she put into carrying them!"

Hinata blushed, "S-Stop it Kiba! Y-You're embarrassing me!"

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Hinata's cheeks flamed, and Ino face palmed. "Stop tormenting your girlfriend too!"

Sasuke and Naruto laughed. "Thanks you guys," Sasuke said, "We're glad we have you here."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and said, "Don't get in another accident! You made Sasuke kun worry so much, he actually opened up to me! He even accepted my offer into going over to my house-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, lightly hitting her head.

She put her hands over her head, and giggled. _I'm glad their back together so quickly. Things wouldn't be the same without them like this. _Sakura thought.

"We should get going," Itachi said, "Deidara's probably worried sick about you guys."

Just as he said that, the door behind him burst open, revealing a panting Deidara. When his eyes met Naruto's, he sighed in relief, and literally fell on top of him. "Oh Naru! I… I'm glad… you're okay."

"I'm worried about you though! Why are you so out of breath?" Naruto asked.

Deidara passed out in Naruto's arms, and Itachi took the blonde. "Why didn't you take a car? You know how to drive."

"Last time… I checked… you only have… one car," Deidara yawned.

Itachi chuckled, "You could have asked me to drive you there with me."

Before Deidara fell asleep, he flipped Itachi off with his finger. Itachi chuckled, and held Deidara closer to him. "Oh Dei, you're so cute."

…

Naruto sighed. They were in Itachi's car, going back to Naruto's place. Sasuke wasn't asleep for once. It seemed like he was thinking of something. _Sasuke seems deep in thought_, Naruto thought, _I wonder what he's thinking about._

_You can find out,_ a voice in his head growled.

Naruto's heart beat faster, and his eyes grew wide, _who are you? _He asked.

_I'm the one who holds all of your power._

**A/N done with my torturing session! I knew Naruto wasn't going to have amnesia forever. The next chapter is out, so go hit the next button.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own! Don't argue!**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Sasuke sighed, "I'll find out eventually."

Naruto chuckled, and tried to shoo Kyuubi away. _I'll talk to you later! Not now though._

_Stubborn boy._

Kyuubi's presence drifted away, and Naruto took the opportunity to stare at Sasuke. Something changed about him, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. _Sasuke's been thinking a lot lately,_ Naruto thought, _and I haven't seen him cry like that in a while. It was like he wasn't holding back his tears. Did I really make him worry that much? Of course I did! Sakura said he even asked for her advice! Man, I must have worried him a WHOLE lot if he was asking for her help! I have to do something with him later. Maybe that will help him feel better._

"What is it Naru chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto sighed.

"You're staring at me."

"So? Last time I checked I had the right to do that."

"Who said?"

"Well we are dating, and if I'm right I should be the only one who is allowed to stare at you for more than thirty seconds."

Sasuke chuckled, "Okay I get it. Stare all you want, although I didn't think I was such an appealing sight."

"Of course you are! If you weren't, then why would I want to stare at you?"

"Maybe you want to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Nah, that's not it at all! That's just being rude. Besides, I think you're really beautiful Sasuke."

Naruto saw a very tiny tint of pink in Sasuke's cheeks as he said, "That's not fair Naru chan. I was supposed to call you beautiful first."

The blonde chuckled, and took Sasuke's hand. He smiled as he said, "I told you I would love you through it all."

"And I believed you, like I always do."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and the only voices heard were in their heads. _Thank god it's all over now,_ Sasuke thought; _I sincerely thought Naruto would have forgotten us for a much longer time. _

…

They got home, and Sasuke automatically flopped on the couch. He fell asleep. "He could have slept in the car," Naruto mumbled.

Itachi and Deidara were heading back to the Uchiha house, and Dei was probably doing the same thing as Sasuke. Naruto sighed as he glanced through his fridge. _Man, I forgot we were still out of food. If Sasuke wants to survive, he's going to have to eat some ramen from my collection. _The thought made Naruto chuckle, and he chose to sit on the couch. Since Sasuke was still asleep on it though, Naruto got his computer and sat at the kitchen table. He was going to do his writing homework. Naruto sighed, already dreading school. Sasuke told him they didn't have to go that week, but Naruto still didn't want to go to school. _It's such a hassle, _Naruto thought, _Right when you're done with your homework and you feel proud about it, you end up getting more in the end. Not only that, but the teachers don't really praise you for doing your homework. It would be nice to get some sort of recognition from them once in a while._

_Quit complaining,_ growled Kyuubi, _You're starting to get on my nerves._

_Sorry about that, but this is my brain, _Naruto thought, _I can think whatever I want, and I can ramble whenever I want to._

_You're hopeless, you know that right?_

_Whatever! It's not like you're any better. How did you get in my body anyway?_

Kyuubi was silent, until he growled, _that story's for another time. I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now don't worry about it. Your brain probably wouldn't be able to handle it anyway._

_Shut up!_

Kyuubi laughed, and his presence vanished. Naruto managed to complete his homework in peace, and even decided to finish his math homework too. He still had science homework, but that was going to have to wait a while. He had to make an excuse to interrupt Sasuke from doing his own homework. Asking questions about the scientific theorywas a great plan. _Hm, now I have to think of something for us to do,_ Naruto thought. _Hm, maybe we could go back to that sushi place. After all, that was the second thing I remembered about being with Sasuke. I should surprise him. I'll wait until he wakes up._

In the meantime, Naruto was doing his science homework (even after he said he wasn't going to do it!). He sighed as he closed his book, and watched Sasuke sleep soundly on the couch. Naruto frowned as he thought; _I guess he worried about me a lot. He wouldn't sleep this much usually. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Whatever it is, it has to be a good dream. If it's not, I'll wake him._

Naruto sat on the floor closest to Sasuke, and lie down on it. He saw the raven's face perfectly, and smiled at the sight. Since Sasuke wasn't going to wake up soon, and Naruto didn't have any more homework, he fell asleep on the floor.

…

"_Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke yelled, chasing Naruto through the thick forest._

"_You lied to me! I knew you would go after him! He looks just like me!" Naruto yelled._

"_I didn't go after him; he's the one who raped me 'till I bled!"_

"_That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! I hope you go die in a hole!"_

_Sasuke froze, his heart torn in two. His heart stopped, along with his mind. Naruto wanted Sasuke to die, and he wouldn't care. Naruto wanted him dead, and Sasuke could have sworn he did. Darkness surrounded him, and his eyes shot wide open. He was in a graveyard, flying in the dark night sky. A group of people were surrounding a pair of gravestones:_

_SASUKE UCHIHA (16)_

_NARUTO UZUMAKI (16)_

"_So, this is my funeral?" Sasuke mumbled, "It looks pretty upsetting. I wonder how Naruto died."_

"_I died of depression you idiot," a voice mumbled behind him._

_Sasuke looked back, and saw Naruto. He was smiling sadly, and his eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "I didn't actually want you to die. I was just so furious, thinking it was your fault. He actually killed me, because he kept saying it was my fault."_

"_It was your fault. If you didn't want me to die, we both would be living right now."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, tears forming in them. Sasuke was angry with him. If Naruto hadn't acted so reckless, they wouldn't have died with regrets. They would have lived. Sasuke wouldn't have cast Naruto aside so easily. Naruto wouldn't be crying right now…_

The dream ended, and Sasuke felt a hand gently wiping his tears away. It was calming, knowing somebody was there for him. When Sasuke's sleepy eyes opened, Naruto was there caressing his cheeks. The comfort he showed in his eyes gave Sasuke relief. The raven smiled at the blonde, and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up. We have an errand to run," Naruto said gently.

Sasuke sat up on the couch, thinking about the dream he had. _Why am I having these dreams? _He asked himself, _what's the reason for me having them? And why are they always about Naruto and I in depressing situations?_

"Sasu, are you okay? You seem sad," Naruto said, stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke attempted a smile, and said, "I'm fine Naru chan. Honest."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go get that errand!"

Sasuke sighed, "It's just grocery shopping, nothing is really exciting about that."

Naruto chuckled, "Who said anything about grocery shopping?"

"Your fridge did."

"Well refrigerators can't talk, now can they?"

"It was saying 'feed me Naruto! I'm empty and Sasuke chose to throw away all of your ramen!'"

Naruto's eyes got wide, and his face hardened into anger as he growled, "YOU DID WHAT NOW!?"

**A/N Oh no! Nobody messes with Naruto's ramen and gets away with it! I'll post a new chapter soon, but toodles for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own

Naruto sighed at the sight of his empty cupboard. Sasuke held his hand over his injured head. He didn't think Naruto could hit so hard. Then again, Sasuke did eat all of Naruto's ramen (he said he threw it away instead because he didn't want to admit he ate the retched food). "I wish my baby didn't have to go through all that," Naruto said, "Now I can't drive until I get more money for a car."

"Well, I could just lend you my car," Sasuke offered.

"What if you leave me?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto skeptically, "Do you honestly think that's going to happen?"

Naruto shrugged, "It could! I could see somebody else for all you know."

"Who would you possibly see? Everybody is taken already."

"You got a point there."

Naruto laughed, "Besides, I don't want anybody else. I'm perfectly happy with the Sasuke I got."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, kissing the top of his head, and mumbled, "I'm a one-of-a-kind guy. With my smashing good looks, energetic personality, and a variety of expressions, I'm the ultimate boyfriend."

"Are you sure you're not talking about me?" Naruto asked, smirking at the explanation.

Sasuke smiled, "I'm talking about both of us."

"You don't usually have a lot of expressions."

Sasuke snickered, "I can show you more than just my expressions."

Naruto looked at the clock, smiled at the sight of it being only eight, and got dragged by Sasuke to the bedroom.

…

"I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke are doing right now?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Probably something we don't want to know," Ino said, snickering.

"Like what?"

"Well, since I'm not a pervert like Sasuke, I'm not going to voice my thoughts."

Sakura laughed, "So that's what that good little girl brain of yours hides? It has a dark perverted side to it I see."

Ino blushed, "N-No! I just said I wasn't a perv! Geez Sakura, don't be making assumptions so quickly!"

"I'm just messing with you Ino! Don't be so serious! You're so easy to mess with."

Ino sighed, grabbing a blue notebook off of Sakura's wooden desk, and scribbled some of her thoughts in it. Sakura was curious, and was wondering what her friend was writing. _I'm not going to pry though, that would be rude, _Sakura thought. "So, how are things going between you and Shika?" she asked.

Ino shut the book and shrugged, "Okay I guess. It isn't really improving. How about you and Lee?"

Sakura blushed, "W-Well, we got closer last night."

"I understand," Ino giggled, "I wish Shikamaru wasn't so lazy. We would have been in the same situation."

Sakura went over to her best friend, and gave her a gentle hug. "You'll get your time Ino, don't worry," she whispered, "It took a while for me and Lee too. Some people are slower than others, and I guess Shikamaru needs a little time to think about things. Knowing him, you won't have to wait too long. Just because he's lazy, doesn't mean he doesn't want to show you he loves you."

"You're right Sakura, but what if he doesn't want to?"

"He will eventually. Boys always do. Some just want to make it memorable though."

Ino nodded, and smiled. _Sakura's changed a lot since she went out with Lee, _Ino thought; _she seems much happier, and less obsessed. Lee's a good guy, and he's helped a lot with Sakura's life. I just hope they don't have any complications in the future._

"Something wrong Ino?" Sakura asked, releasing her best friend.

Ino shook her head as she said, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just stuck in thought."

"Well don't think too much. You'll get a headache."

Ino laughed, "Don't worry Sakura! I'm not Naruto!"

…

_Hinata kept running through the alley. She was scared of the man behind her. She was face to face with a wall at the end of the alleyway, and squeaked when hands grasped her wrists. "P-Please Kiba, s-stop this!" Hinata cried._

_ "I'm not doing it!" Kiba yelled, trying to restrain himself, "Something's controlling my body!"_

_ "Don't make excuses Kiba! I know you have boy hormones and you really want me, but I'm not ready-"_

_ "I know Hinata! I'm serious I'm not controlling anything! You gotta run away from me!"_

_ "I can't! Y-You're blocking the way!"_

_ Kiba stretched out his arms, stroking Hinata's hair. She cringed when he got closer, but was shocked when he only gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh princess, you're so beautiful," Kiba whispered._

_ "K-Kiba?" Hinata whispered._

_ "Shh… I won't hurt you. I got my body back."_

_ "What do you think it was?"_

_ Kiba scratched his head, "I honestly don't know, but holding it back was hard."_

_ The dog lover was going to give Hinata a true kiss, but he stopped when his insides felt like they were on fire! He grunted as he fell to Hinata's feet. "What… is this? Ungh… it hurts!" he gasped._

_ "Kiba!" Hinata gasped._

_ Blood spurted out of his mouth. He was coughing it out in large amounts, once in a while glancing at his princess. "Ngh… I'm sorry Hinata."_

_ He fell after his last words, coating himself in his own bodily fluids. _

_ "KIBA!" Hinata screamed._

"NO!" Hinata yelled, causing Kiba to sit up abruptly.

"What is it?! Where is the perv!?" he yelled, standing up with raised fists.

Hinata sighed, "Ah, only a bad dream."

"Have you been having these for a while now?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. That one was pretty bad though. Kinda graphic."

Kiba pointed a finger at her, "I-It wasn't anything weird was it?"

"Well your body was possessed by something, you tried to advance on me, and you died in your own blood."

Kiba made a disgusted face, "I would NEVER do such a thing to you! That is just unheard of! It is out of my morals to do such a thing without your permission!"

Hinata giggled, "I know; you are very dedicated to our relationship."

"And I always will be."

Hinata walked over to Kiba, and gave him a hug. "Thank you Kiba; you've always been there for me."

Kiba hugged her back, whispering, "Anything for my princess."

…

That same morning, Naruto had complained to Sasuke for being too rough of a person. "Now I'm gonna walk all funny, and people are going to notice!"

"And I'll tell them you are mine, and they'll understand not to touch you," Sasuke snickered.

"That's embarrassing! If you say that, I won't allow you to do it again for a whole two weeks."

"I bet you can't handle that."

"You wanna test me?"

Sasuke pouted, "No."

Naruto smiled deviously, "Then don't embarrass me."

The raven sighed, "Fine, I guess I can't torture you today."

Sasuke and Naruto left the house, ready for school. The blonde was still nervous and was thinking of an excuse on what to say, when Kiba and Hinata found them. "Hey Naruto, you ok?" Kiba asked, "You're walking kinda funny."

"Oh, I sprained my ankle yesterday when I got home!" Naruto chuckled nervously, "Fell down the stairs while doing laundry!"

"You never do the laundry dobe," Sasuke chimed in.

Naruto glared at him, "Oh really now? Who folded the clothes on your bed last night?"

"Me. And by the way, it's our bed."

Naruto's glare burned through Sasuke, making it seem like he was going to go to hell if he wouldn't shut up. Sasuke laughed, making the glare soften. "Geez Naruto what's up with you?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh it's nothing. I made a conclusion on what we're doing tonight. Absolutely nothing."

"That's not fair! You said if I embarrassed you, which clearly Hinata and Kiba know nothing of what we would do anyway so you can't do that."

"Actually, we could make a fair guess," Kiba said, "From my judgment and Naruto's state right now, you had sex last night, and you were going to have it tonight, but Naruto says no because you are embarrassing him. I'm right aren't I?"

Sasuke gaped, and Naruto smirked, "I didn't think you had a brain Kiba! You hit it dead on!"

Kiba laughed, "Sasuke your face is priceless! I wish I had a camera."

Hinata had gotten out her phone already, took a picture secretly, and showed Kiba. "See it? That is going to be in our new high school album," Hinata giggled.

"Album?" Sasuke gaped, again.

"High school?" Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto we are in high school! Yes Sasuke, your face is in an album."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if it was sophomore year?" Naruto asked.

"I want to add some pictures from last year in too! Since we really weren't friends until this year, all of us were in the same class in science. I remember, because Kiba sat next to me, Naruto was behind me, and Sasuke was in front of Kiba. Sakura and Ino were next to us, Lee was in front of Sakura, Shikamaru was next to Naruto, Neji was in the front, and Gaara was near the window. Did I miss anybody?"

"I don't think so," Kiba replied.

Hinata shook her head, "Anyways, just because we weren't friends doesn't mean we can't have pictures of our freshman year. Tonight, get out your yearbooks and cut out as many pictures of yourself as possible. You can't do anybody else, because they are responsible for their own pictures." She turned to just Naruto, leaned near his ear, and whispered; "Just because you were quiet all year doesn't mean they wouldn't take pictures of you."

Naruto nodded with a smile. It was times like these where he loved having his friends around. He would hate it if he didn't have any. He probably wouldn't be here today if he didn't. _I've dreamed of this point two years ago, _he thought, _I dreamed of Sasuke being with me, and having a group of friends I can trust. That's all I need to be happy! _

_ …_

Gaara was in his reading class, sitting next to Sasuke as usual. It was period 8/9, and Sasuke seemed more out of it than usual. It seemed he was deep in thought, and a bit upset. Maybe he and Naruto fought? Gaara wasn't sure, but he hoped it wasn't anything like that. _If they were fighting, they would make up,_ Gaara thought, _I know they wouldn't stay apart for too long. _Gaara planned on asking Sasuke when they were heading to their math classes. The period was almost over, when Tsunade sama came in, holding a few papers. Their teacher, Asuma sensei, spoke in hushed voices with her, until she turned to Sasuke. "I need to see you in my office," she said, "It's about Naruto."

…

"So that's what happened?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Do you know how that happened?" Sasuke asked.

The principle sighed, "Well, he could have hit his head pretty badly against the wheel. Did you see any large gashes on his forehead?"

Sasuke nodded, and Tsunade continued, "Then that's what happened. He had a bad concussion. How could he regain his memories so quickly?"

"I don't know; I'm still trying to find that out myself. I'll search more into it when I get home. I'll meet up with you again when I find more information."

Sasuke took a step to the door, but Tsunade stopped him. "Hold on, I have one more subject I must speak with you about."

Sasuke listened to what to what she had to say, and angered at it.

"I knew that guy was shady."

…

Gaara caught up with Sasuke in the hallway, lightly tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Sasuke smiled at the sight of him, saying, "Yes Gaara?"

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today," the red head stated.

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. I've got a lot to do. I have to do homework, cut out pictures from our yearbook for Hinata, and I have to do some work for Tsunade sama."

"Are you and Naruto still together?"

The raven chuckled, "Yes, he's just a bit upset with me for embarrassing me. We're fine though. How come?"

"No reason."

Sasuke's smile stayed on his face as he asked, "So, how are things between you and Neji?"

Gaara shrugged, "Okay I guess. Nothing too extraordinary happened between us."

Sasuke patted him on the back, saying, "It's okay. You two will get closer."

"I have no doubt about that, I'm just not ready yet."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "Neji asked you?"

"Yeah, but I'm just not ready. To be honest, I'm a little scared about it."

The raven sighed, "Sorry Gaara, but you're going to have to speak with Naruto about that. I don't know how to help you there since I'm seme. Naruto says he likes it, so I bet he'll be able to help you."

The redhead smiled at his friend, and said, "Thank you Sasuke. Now I see why Naruto likes you so much."

Sasuke tilted his head, and Gaara chuckled, "You can be kind of mean and emotionless on the outside, but you're nice and tender on the inside. Just like an egg!"

"That is a very strange way of putting it, but okay!"

…

When Naruto and Sasuke got home, Sasuke instantly started explaining to him about what Tsunade told him about her knowledge on the crash. He didn't mention about his mission of investigating Naruto's life, but he kind of had to do that. Then, he spoke of that shady guy he doesn't like. "He's been spying on me apparently," Sasuke said, "When I was speaking to Sakura at the dance, he was listening to our whole conversation. I think he wants us to split."

Naruto fumed, and growled, "Who is this guy? We have to fight him!"

"Sai, Konoha High's artist."

**A/N HEEELLO! I'm sorry for all of you Sai fans, but I had to do something. I didn't make a typo, you have to read to find out more. HIT THE NEXT BUTTON**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER; DO NOT OWN

Sasuke and Naruto had called their brothers so they could have a nice brotherly chit chat. Itachi and Deidara made it to their house, and Sasuke told them about the stalker artist. Deidara instantly froze. "Sai? You mean the kid that has black hair, really pale skin, and usually carries a sketchbook with him? That Sai?"

Sasuke stared at him strangely, "Yeah, how do you know him?"

Deidara stared at his feet, and said, "He was with Kabuto and Kimimaru. He was a spy for them. I didn't think he went to your school! Oh my gosh this is terrible!"

"Dei we got this," Naruto said, wrapping his arm behind his big brother, "Sasuke and I can handle this! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah! You guys can't solve all of our problems for us."

Deidara frowned, "But this is different! What if they were planning a bomb raid? What if they planned to assassinate you in your sleep!? By now they would probably know where you live."

Naruto shrugged, "It's not like we're defenseless! Remember how we got together, and tried to help save you from them? We found out Kabuto's true identity, and we found out who his boss was! Itachi chose to be stubborn and do most of the work himself, but we still helped!"

The older blonde smiled, "I'm so thankful I'm here again," he frowned again, "I don't want you guys to be in the situation I was in though! That's why I don't want you guys doing things yourselves, just in case they actually manage to capture you-"

"What good will it do us if you do something irrational and get captured again?" Sasuke growled, "You worried us half to death, and we don't want anybody captured at all! If they were smart, they would try to either capture us in our sleep or capture somebody else and kill them as a threat to hand us over. Plus, I am on a secret mission, so if they find out what I'm doing, they're going to want us even more. So, for the time being, we are going to wait until we make a plan, and just act normal."

Itachi smirked, Deidara nodded, and Naruto looked confused. "Don't think too much Dobe," Sasuke whispered, "You'll get a headache."

Naruto scoffed, "Teme, you're the one using all the fancy words and logics."

"What's so hard about being you Naruto? It should be easy."

"That's not why I'm so confused! What does your plan have to do with anything?"

"If you don't get it Naru, it doesn't really matter anyway."

The younger blonde sighed, "Why don't we just lead him into a trap?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could act like we fought, broke up, and I leave you alone somewhere. Sai would take the initiative, and try to get you, but we would get him first!"

Sasuke sighed, "That's a good plan, but there are so many flaws and not enough details. How would we know where Sai would be?"

Naruto smirked, "That's what Itachi and Deidara are gonna do."

"Huh?" Deidara questioned.

"Itachi and Deidara find Sai, tell us where he is, and that's where we fight. With their analysis skills and the ability to catch small details, we could communicate with each other and find out more information about him. Dei, do you know anything about his abilities?"

"Not really, but I know he draws a lot. He always carries around a sketchbook, and Kabuto said he always trained with it. I don't know what it means, but maybe he attacks with paper or something."

Naruto gasped, "That's perfect! He attacks with his drawings somehow. Since he works in Orochimaru's gang, there's no telling what he would do, but we can prepare!"

"How would we get in the school?" Itachi asked, "If you haven't noticed yet, we're adults."

"Tsunade sama was the one who gave me the orders," Sasuke said, "So she shouldn't care too much about it. Although, you should hide straight from the beginning so Sai doesn't see you anyway. If you're caught by Tsunade sama though, let her know about the plan."

"So are we going to capture Sai, kill him, let him go, what?" Deidara asked.

Naruto thought a bit, and then said, "We should interrogate him, so just capture him. If he's too much of a handle, knock him out, but whatever you do, don't kill him."

"Why not?"

Naruto gaped at his brother, "Because nobody knows that Sai is with a group of criminals! They think he's a normal child! So if you kill him, people will think you're a murderer and throw you in jail!"

"True."

"This plan will commence next Monday," Sasuke said, "Make sure you prepare yourselves."

"You make it sound like we could die," Deidara snickered.

"And you make it sound like we couldn't die. You never know Dei; you could get captured again for all you know."

"Touché."

…

That night, Naruto had gone to bed early, and Sasuke found it the perfect time to research Naruto's past. He felt like he was intruding, but he remembered what would probably happen if he didn't do this. Naruto could get hurt again, and he didn't want to do that. Sasuke sighed, "I feel like a pedophile."

He continued scrolling through the numerous sights on Google, until he found one that sounded interesting. It had nothing to do on Naruto, but on a spirit Nine Tail Fox. He clicked on the link, and started reading the article:

_The Nine Tails was known for destruction of all beings and life. He was the demon sent from the Devil. Chaos reigned in a small town called Konoha, and all hope was lost of survival, until one brave soul arose from the crowd. He faced the beast, and was known as the Yellow Flash. This warrior's name was Minato Namikaze. With only his knife in hand, he fought the spirit valiantly. He was running out of time, and the beast was going to destroy the town, until the warrior placed an ancient seal on the beast, and forced it into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother, also sacrificed herself for her son by helping Minato force half of the beast's spirit inside the child._

_ The warrior and his wife deceased, but the child still lives with a heavy burden. People shun him, and think of him as the beast spirit. Only those who don't know the story think of him as a normal person. The adults of the town never speak of this, and nobody will bring up the subject. Minato wanted Naruto to be known as a hero, but such was not prevailed. By the time Naruto turns seventeen, he will have to deal with the Nine Tails beast inside of him._

_ If he does not suppress the beast within three months after his seventeenth birthday, Naruto Uzumaki will die, and the beast will reign once again._

_ Written by Jiraiya of the Three Legendary Senin corp._

Sasuke was shocked with this information. Naruto, would die if he wasn't able to control this Nine Tails spirit! Sasuke wouldn't allow that. He sent the link of the website to Tsunade sama, and asked her what to do. Sasuke was panicking inside, but seemed calm on the outside. He had faith Naruto could do this, and it isn't until October, which is seven months away. Naruto has time, and if he needs Sasuke, he'll be there for him.

"Oh Naru," he whispered, "How could you keep such a heavy burden to yourself?"

…

In the morning, Sasuke was very tired. He hadn't gone to bed until three in the morning, meaning he only had four hours of sleep. Tsunade hadn't messaged him back yet, but he knew she would probably speak with him at school. This demon fox got Sasuke scared for Naruto's sake. While he was dressing, he thought of how the day would go. When he saw his Naru in the kitchen, the blonde smiled at him with a sunny grin. Sasuke smiled, trying to hide his sadness of possibly losing his sun.

_He's my sun_

_ He's my sky_

_ He's got my heart_

_ And he might die._

_ Oh Naruto! I'm so sorry!_

**A/N Sasuke was the one who was thinking in the end by the way, just letz yas know! HAPPY AWESOMENESS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

"Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the principal's office," Shizune's voice rang.

All eyes were on him, but Sasuke ignored them. All his thoughts were on the situation at hand. He needed to save Naruto, and he thought Tsunade would be the one able to help him at the moment. He quickened his pace, but wasn't running down the hall like he wanted. When he reached Tsunade sama's door, he opened it forcefully. Jiraiya (where had he heard that name before?) was there with Tsunade already. She beckoned him to sit next to the man, and quickly got down to business.

"So Sasuke," she sighed, "You managed to still be in one piece after reading that. I'm surprised."

"I'm not that weak," he mumbled.

Tsunade ignored his comment and continued, "This nine tails is probably still in Naruto's body. Has Naruto been more silent lately?"

"Yes. I've noticed there were a lot of tensions and awkward silences after he woke up from his unconscious state. Do you know how I could help with this?"

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya before saying, "Jiraiya is actually the one who made the article on the website you looked up. He came here to speak with you a bit about the subject."

Sasuke nodded, and turned to Jiraiya. "Sasuke, I know you want to help," the man sighed, "But Naruto has to go through this himself."

"We can help him not give up though. Plus, he's probably going to be in a lot of pain, so we're going to have to ease it a bit for him," Sasuke said.

"How could you possibly do that?"

_"It's okay Jiraiya. I can give him power."_

Sasuke turned to the smooth voice coming from the door. There stood Orochimaru, who was grinning slyly. He chuckled when Sasuke growled at the sight of him. "Why are you here Orochimaru?" the raven boy yelled.

"Did you not hear me? I am here to help you get stronger. Do you want your precious Naru to live?"

Sasuke's tensed muscles' relaxed. Orochimaru took this as a sign that he was listening. "There is more power in you. I can help you lure out that power, and help you save your friend."

The young raven glared at him, but gave in to the deal. Jiraiya and Tsunade were surprised, trying to persuade Sasuke out of the deal. Sasuke didn't, and he told Orochimaru he would meet him at midnight. _I have to save Naruto, even if it means sacrificing myself._

…

At lunch, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata sat at their usual table. Naruto knew something was up with his boyfriend when he saw the concentrated look on his face. "What's up Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine."

Naruto stared at his tray of food sitting on the table. He knew something wasn't right, and he hated not knowing. He wanted to help Sasuke, but if he didn't know how, then he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. _What's wrong Sasuke? Are you straying from me already? Did I do something wrong?_

_Kit, what are you mumbling about? _

_ It's nothing. I-I'm fine._

_If you really are worried about it, why don't you ask him again?_

_ I already asked enough times, but he won't tell me anything._

_Maybe he's hiding something from you._

_ If he wanted to tell me, he would have told me already. I know he's not going to betray me._

_Are you sure about that Kit?_

Honestly, Naruto wasn't sure. He didn't know if Sasuke had that kind of nerve, but he was positive that wasn't the case. "I… I don't think… would he?" he mumbled.

Sasuke looked up at him curiously, and Naruto's head hurt. "No… no way! It… it is true! You bastard!"

"What!? What did I do!?" Sasuke asked frantically.

Naruto pointed at him, tears falling down his cheeks. The room got quiet. "You were going to ditch me! Right from the beginning! I- I knew it! I had faith in you Sasuke, and you push me aside like I'm nothing!"

"What got you thinking that?"

"I heard you. I-In Tsunade's office, you were speaking to him. Y-You're siding with him, even though he's after you. He's only going to hurt you! Why Sasuke!? Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke's face was hidden behind his bangs. He stared at the floor, his voice suddenly becoming low. "Oh, that's it. That's all there is to it. You're just jealous is all. Just like a girl. You thought you could keep me in your sights forever, not caring what I felt."

Naruto's eyes were wide, and he feared what he was going to hear. "No… I… Sasuke-"

"Why are you so nosey Naruto!? You have to always be in my business!"

"Is this all? Is that why you're hiding things from me all of a sudden!?"

"I needed to gain power, and he was the only one who understood."

"So you trust him more than me!?"

"Shut up! Just… just shut up already you stupid idiot! God, you're so annoying. There you go again, getting in my business. You really don't get it, do you? All the times we shared, the memories, all thrown away just because you don't get anything! You're going to throw me out of your heart, your life, and your future just because I need help from someone other than you?"

Now Sasuke was crying too, and Naruto's chest was in extreme pain. He hated seeing Sasuke like this. He wanted it to be a bad dream. But it sadly wasn't. Sasuke turned to the doors, and quickly headed out. Naruto felt heartbroken, and he felt he was never going to see Sasuke the same way again.

…

Sakura ran in the scene, and found Sasuke already gone. Naruto was crying on the floor, and Sakura couldn't help but hug him. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. I could have prevented this."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and attempted to smile at Sakura, "No Sakura, it's okay, really. We just had a small fight is all. H-He'll come back."

"Are you sure about that?"

Naruto's body trembled, "Yeah, I-I'm sure of it. It's… it's just because I was selfish. Yeah, that's it."

"Naruto, I-"

"It's really okay Sakura! I probably deserved that anyway. My life's been great ever since I've been with Sasuke, and the world had to tell me he didn't think of me as his only angel in life. Sure I got into his business all the time, but I only wanted to help. I didn't think I was annoying him so much."

Sakura sighed, "I don't think you are. I think he's just being all broody. You know how girls have their period and they get all moody? Maybe he turned into a girl or something."

Naruto laughed, thinking that was impossible. That's all Sakura needed to feel relieved. Now she knew Naruto wasn't upset that much anymore. There was probably still pain, but Sakura had a plan for that. "Hey Naruto, you want to go out somewhere today?"

The blonde shrugged, "Sure. I probably won't have much planned today. I'll probably call Deidara, and knowing him he might come over, but it shouldn't be long. What time were you thinking?"

"I was thinking somewhere between eight and seven, doesn't really matter when. Let me know when your brother leaves so I can pick you up."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Shouldn't I pick you up?"

"Well you don't have a car anymore, remember?"

Naruto frowned, "Oh yeah. Guess I forgot. Message me when you're on your way, okay?"

Sakura nodded, hugged Naruto, and sat with him, Kiba, and Hinata who would have been in an awkward silence if Sakura hadn't lightened the mood. She was going to scold Sasuke when school was over, and she was going to make him cry for hurting Naruto.

…

"What the hell did you do!?" Tsunade yelled, "You wanted to do all of this so you could protect Naruto, not hurt him to the point he's crying! I had faith in you Sasuke-"

"What else was I supposed to do!?" Sasuke yelled, crying as he did, "He would have put himself in danger if I hadn't! He would have chased after me, and he would have gotten hurt. I wanted to protect Naruto yes, but I can't always be there by his side to do it. I had to do it Tsunade sama. As much as I hated it, I couldn't let him do something stupid! I-I can't let him get hurt at times like these. I know he's going to hate me after this, and all of my friends probably will too, and they won't believe me, but I truly do want to keep Naruto out of danger. I don't regret what I did, knowing I'm keeping him safe."

Tsunade placed her head in her hands, "Did you think he would do suicide? His heart has bruised and broken enough as it is."

"I know he has his friends by his side to help him. Since I'm probably not on that list anymore, I can't really say anything, but if I were still involved in that list, I would do anything in my power to help him. Luckily, those are the types of friends he has. I wish I could have stayed with him longer though. I do wish I could be with him again, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You seem pretty hurt yourself because of this. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Sasuke looked up at the principle. She's been like a mother to him, one he hadn't experienced having in a long time. "Yes, I would do anything to keep Naruto alive."

"How about the moving issue?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that, and said, "I can call my brother. I'll see if he can pick my stuff up."

"You know, if he truly did love you, then he would want you back no matter what. He'd probably think that was a tiny fight. You didn't really say you were breaking up with him, right? Keep your stuff there for now, talk about it a bit, and see what happens."

"It's not that easy Tsunade sama. He would probably go out on his own and I can't really tell him I looked him up on the internet because you told me to."

"I'm sure you can think of something. Right now, you should calm down, and just show him somehow that you were acting stupid and that you still want to be in good terms with him."

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, and then said, "If you really want us together, then leave this problem with me. Whether I will be able to fix it or not, is of my concern."

…

Naruto lay on his bed, crying his eyes out. He was so depressed. _Why would Sasuke say something like that? Why am I so annoying?_

_Kit, I guarantee you he still wants to be with you, _Kyuubi said, _but he is hiding something from you. Do you think he found out?_

Naruto was confused, so Kyuubi said, _about me._

_If he did, why would he be hiding it from me?_

_There is probably a good reason. I don't know. _

_Are you sure you're not keeping anything from me?_

_I'm sure Naruto._

Naruto sat up on his bed when he heard the door open. Sasuke was a little late coming back from school, but Naruto knew it had to be because of the thing Sasuke was hiding. More thoughts streamed into his head, and Naruto lay down on the bed again. He was sure Sasuke would say something to him at some point, but Sasuke didn't even approach the bedroom until two hours later. Naruto had somehow fallen asleep, dreaming of how his life would have been without Sasuke, until a gentle touch was felt on his shoulder. Naruto was conscious, but he didn't show he was awake. Sasuke started rubbing his back, stroking his hair, and caressing Naruto's cheek, until Naruto thought about what Kyuubi said. Maybe Sasuke does want to stay by his side. His thought was concluded when a kiss was placed on his cheek. That's when Naruto opened his eyes, and stared at Sasuke. "Yes?" Naruto asked, sounding unhappy.

"How was your dream?" Sasuke asked.

"Horrible. How was school?"

"Absolutely terrible. You?"

"The worst day in my entire life."

There was a small silence, and they both laughed. "Naru, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," Sasuke said, "There's actually something I need to tell you, and it was because of that, that made me scared of losing you. I thought the only way of saving you is by doing something I thought was the only way."

"Saving me? Do you know about the spirit in me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled, "There goes half of me explanation and worry. Looks like you already know I know, but sadly there is something else that I know that you probably don't. When you turn seventeen, Kyuubi is going to get even stronger. Within three months, you're going to have to suppress him to the best of your abilities. The thing is I joined forces with Orochimaru because I want to somehow save you and help you take on Kyuubi. He somehow knows what power I have within me others don't understand, so I'm trying to train to help you. I thought the only way was cutting all ties with you, and making sure you don't follow me and get yourself in danger. I'm trying to protect you Naru. That's all I want to do. Other than loving you with all of my heart, that is the one thing I must do."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Sasuke, I truly thought you hated me. I feel so much better now. Before, I thought you would hate me forever because I was so annoying. Now I… I feel relieved! Although I am against you seeing Orochimaru, I know you are able to handle things yourself. As long as you watch your back and don't get captured, I'm okay with this. Where did you find out everything?"

"Your English tutor wrote something online. Tsunade made me do research on you because she knew you had Kyuubi in you."

Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke, saying, "Well, this means I have to do some serious training myself! If I need to suppress him, then I need to get stronger myself. I'll see if Jiraiya Senin will help me out. I can't let you do everything on your own!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Why don't you try surpassing me in training. When we see each other again, we'll see how much we've changed."

"Wait, what do you mean? Are we not going to see each other?"

"That's what I spoke Tsunade sama about. She said I'm staying with Orochimaru until the day of your birthday, and Jiraiya said he would pick you up from your house to start your training at the same time as me. Tsunade said she was going to train Sakura and Ino in case we needed any medical help, and I think she said something about Hinata and Neji being trained by Hiashi. I don't know, but lots of people are in this. It will only be a few months, so don't freak out over it, okay?"

"Okay, I think I get it. You better get strong, you hear me Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Oh I will, don't you worry."

Naruto sighed, "But you know, this means we only have a few hours left together."

"That's all we need."

Naruto was confused, and Sasuke smiled, "I need to apologize for making you upset. I don't know how."

"You do too! You're right, we only need a few hours, and I know how you could make it up."

Naruto shut the door, and said with a grin, "I'm toppin tonight!"

"But we didn't have dinner yet! A-and you said-"

"You said you wanted to apologize, right? Besides, dinner can wait. This is making history."

…

"Tsunade sama?" Sakura puzzled, staring at her principle at her door at midnight sharp, "What are you doing here?"

"I've contacted both you and Ino's parents, but this requires something about Naruto. We need to go now," she said.

Sakura called for Ino, and they ran into the adult's car. Sakura was curious as to why she was needed. She had called Naruto that night to see if he wanted to go on that date, but it sounded like Sasuke was handling things nicely from what she could hear. _That nosebleed took forever to clean up, _she thought; _I thought I would die of blood loss from something like that._ She had called Ino afterwards, and they were about to go to bed until Tsunade had showed up. It confused her as to why the woman wanted both her AND Ino for Naruto, but she'll find out sooner or later. _But why ask for our help if Sasuke already took care of the situation from earlier? _

"Tsunade sama, why does Naruto need help?" Ino asked, "It seemed like Sasuke fixed things from what I heard."

Tsunade smiled at that, and said, "That's a relief, but Naruto does need more help. I've chosen Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and you both to help with this. Naruto has a demon nine tail fox spirit inside of his body. When he turns seventeen, he needs to suppress it within three months. I need you two and Hinata to help with keeping the spirit within using energy called chakra. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji will have special ocular jutsu they will be able to use at that point, and will help Naruto keep it in with that. Sasuke will be able to actually go in Naruto's soul and help hold back the spirit. This is why I assembled this group. I know all of you have potential to do this, so that is why I called you. I am worried about Sasuke though, since his teacher won't be the best person to go to, but I know he will be able to be safe on his own."

Sakura smiled, and Ino sighed, "How come we weren't informed ahead of time? It would be easier to prepare that way."

"You guys were a last minute decision along with Hinata and Neji. Sasuke knew since this morning, and Naruto was probably told by Sasuke. I'm so glad Sasuke fixed things up."

Sakura giggled, saying, "He had to sacrifice a lot to be forgiven."

"What do you mean?"

"He had to lose his… uh… anal virginity to Naruto."

Tsunade was shocked, and was about to have a nosebleed over it! "How do you know? Did Naruto tell you?"

"No, I called at the wrong time and Naruto thought it was an emergency. Sasuke's kinda noisy if you know what I mean."

Ino laughed along with Tsunade. Maybe this training thing won't be so bad after all.

A/N YAY HAPPY ENDING! Thank god! I kept reading over the Naruto Sasuke fight, and I thought I did that pretty well. If you liked the way Sasuke made up with Naruto, send a comment about it, and show me how much of a fangirl you are! Come on, you know you want to! I'll post the new chapter soon if it's not out already. ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

That same night, one minute before midnight, a knock rang through the halls. Naruto got frantic, and Sasuke was dreading leaving Naruto's side. The blonde squeezed Sasuke, burying his head in his neck. Sasuke soothed Naruto as best he could. When Naruto let go, Sasuke opened the door. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were standing at the door, waiting patiently for their pupils. Sasuke hugged Naruto one last time, before both of them followed their masters, and entered the separate cars. They drove out of the driveway, Naruto going left, Sasuke going right. Naruto already felt anxiety, and it was going to stay like this for another five months. This all happened because of him.

_It's not you kit, _Kyuubi said, _they don't want my power surging out of you and burning your flesh off your bones._

_ Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? _Naruto thought.

_Because I didn't know it was going to happen myself! I can't really control my power that much, and if you're not able to pass this off when you officially turn an adult, then I'm going to have to find somebody else as a host. And to be honest with you kid, I'm starting to like you._

_ Of course you are! Who wouldn't like this hot guy?_

_Okay, you just ruined the mood I was trying to set._

Naruto silently laughed, making sure Jiraiya didn't hear him. Kyuubi really isn't a bad guy. He just needs to be softened up first. When Kyuubi's conscious was gone, Naruto felt lonely. Sasuke was gone, and he was going to be away from everybody until he turns seventeen. He wasn't looking forward to this. What would Hinata and Kiba say? What about Sakura and Ino, and all the others? How would Gaara act on this? Speaking of Gaara, Naruto hadn't really seen him or spoken to him in a while. He was starting to miss him. _What if Gaara forgets me or thinks I abandoned him because I hadn't seen him for so long? I wonder what he's doing now._

…

"Huh? Really?" Temari said, staring at her little brother in shock.

"Yes, and I need to do it now. If I don't, my friend will be in danger," Gaara said, raising his voice, "He needs all the help he can get, and I want to be there for him. That's why I'm asking for strength. I need your help Temari. I can only do this if I get stronger."

Temari smirked, "Wow, I'm surprised. You got a lot of spirit. If this is what your friend did for you, then I will help you."

Gaara smiled, "Thank you."

"This friend wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, would it?"

"It is."

Temari smiled, "He isn't going to be here in a few months. So why do you need to get stronger now? Can't you wait until he gets back?"

"I need to do this because of what he needs to do. I need to be a good friend to him, and I can't do that if I'm weak and unable to hold myself up."

"I will help with one condition."

Gaara listened intently as Temari said "You must not run away again. Kankuro and I were worried to death! Why did you run away?"

The red head lowered his head, and was silent for what seemed like five minutes. Then he sighed, "I was afraid I would be weak if I accepted your love. I couldn't take it, until I met Naruto. He showed me that love is actually much stronger. I had secretly loved him first, but I didn't know what that was at the time. Now Neji showed me how to be loved tenderly, and I feel as if I can be closer to him."

Temari patted his back, and said, "Alright little bro! I'll pick you up, but you're going to have to train a lot if you want to help this boy. Oh and about Neji, if he ever tries to bother you, he's going to be kicked into next winter!"

Gaara smiled, and said, "That probably won't happen. Thanks Temari."

"Don't mention it! That's what big sisters are for, right?"

…

Tenten was at the gym that afternoon, practicing her taijutsu. When an odd group met her as she was punching the almost broken punching bag, she was almost taken aback. "Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba, huh?" she said, "What brings you here?"

"We were looking for a good trainer. We need to get stronger," Lee said.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"We have our reasons," Shikamaru said, "And we need your help."

"Ooh, trying to play the tough guy act. Smooth. If I don't know why you need to get stronger, than why bother coming to me in the first place?"

"If we say we need to help a friend," Kiba mumbled, "Would that be enough?"

Tenten stared at Kiba, and then questioned him for a second. "This wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki, would it?"

"It is! We must help him!" Lee said a little too enthusiastically.

"Well if it's for him, than I guess I can help you guys."

Kiba crossed his arms, "Oh, do you have the hots for him now?"

Tenten scoffed, "No bozo! I just admire him is all. He stands up to the teachers like it's nothing, and even is strong enough to withstand a bully! Not to mention he loved that said bully and changed his heart without even knowing it!"

"Do you stalk him or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-no, there's just… rumors-"

"They're not always true though. So how are you sure?"

Tenten sighed, "Look do you want the help or not? Cause I can make you run away if I wanted to."

"Okay okay, jeez. When are we going to start?"

The girl thought a bit, then sighed saying, "Six am sharp tomorrow morning. Guy sensei's having a death training vacation, so I don't think he'll mind if there's a few youthful newbies who want to join."

The girl winked at them, then left the gym with the three boys staring back at her.

"Death training?" Shikamaru whined.

"Six am?" Kiba whined.

"YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled.

…

"Good job Sai, you know exactly where they are, correct?" Orochimaru sneered.

"Yes sir. They are preparing for the main event."

"Wonderful. Tell Kabuto to get my sword ready. I have a date with destiny. Oh, and tell Sasuke to meet me out back. That blonde brat will not ruin my plans!"

…

That morning…

CLASH! BANG! BOOM!

"Uwah!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't get distracted so easily!" Jiraiya lectured his pupil, "The enemy will get behind you quicker that way."

"Pervy Sage! I don't need this kind of training! I need to know how to suppress the seal."

"To be able to do that, your body has to be strong enough to actually withstand anything, let alone a nine tail demon fox! Now stop whining and hurry up."

Jiraiya vanished, and Naruto didn't know where he was. He quickly looked around, and blocked the kunai Jiraiya lunged at him just in time. "Did I not teach you anything? What did I just say? You can't block a kunai like that! You will result with a nasty cut if you do."

"Who cares if it's a little scrape?" Naruto asked.

"You will when you lose more blood."

Jiraiya kicked Naruto back, sending him flying into the trees. "At this rate, you'll be hopeless when the time comes."

Naruto got up slowly, and mumbled, "No I won't. I-I have to do this… for Sasuke… and Sakura… and for everybody else. I can't give up now."

Naruto ran into his teacher, and lunged at him with the same attack. Naruto managed to cut his back effectively, and even threw him! "Ah, so you do listen to me?" Jiraiya chuckled, "That's good. Looks like you're making progress already.

…

Those required three months passed, and Naruto's birthday came very quickly. Naruto and his friends had grown much stronger, and the time for them to meet up had come.

…

Naruto thrust his kunai in Jiraiya's abdomen. The old man doubled over, and fell to the ground. Naruto gave him the medicinal pills, which automatically healed his teacher. "Wow Naruto, you've grown a lot in three months. I'm proud of you," Jiraiya said.

The blonde smiled, "Thanks Pervy Sage! I couldn't do this without you."

Jiraiya smiled at his pupil, but frowned at remembering the day it was. "I'm positive you're going to make it, but I have something to help you too. Think of it as a birthday present."

He gave Naruto a purple necklace, and Naruto knew what it was the minute he laid eyes on it. "Wait sensei! That's the rare chakra only spirits have. Why give this to me if it won't be that affected on Kyuubi?"

"You cannot use his, but you can use your own. This will allow you to use any type of jutsu, but there is limited chakra in here. Use it wisely."

Naruto nodded, and followed Jiraiya back to his car. Naruto couldn't wait to see Sasuke again, and to show him how strong he got in these past three months. He couldn't wait to see how strong everybody else got as well, and he was actually looking forward to fighting Kyuubi. _Don't hold back. Go all the way Kyuubi._

_Are you sure Kit?_ Kyuubi thought, _I don't want to hurt you._

_ You don't really have a choice though, do you?_

_Sadly, that is true. I can't control my powers or myself when I am on overload. Sorry Kit._

_ Don't worry Kyuubi! As weird as this sounds, I'll kick your butt for you. _

_That sounds nice Kit. Very nice._

Naruto chuckled, and continued sitting in silence. How did Sasuke grow? Will Sasuke still love him the same way as before? Is he not going to be there…?

_Wha! Don't think that Naruto! He promised he would come back._ Naruto stared out the window, staring at the blurred trees flashing before his eyes. _But, death catches you even if you made a promise to live. Maybe he… _His thoughts ended as the car stopped abruptly. Naruto slammed the door shut as he felt the breeze gently touch his skin. His hair moved with the soft rhythm and his ears listened to the whispers. The grass was up to his knees, and the scent of autumn filled his nostrils.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere very secret from the world," Jiraiya said, "Only us few Senin are aware of its whereabouts. Our meeting spot is not too far from here, so we won't have to walk far."

Naruto and his master climbed a steep hill, and found a very lonely area. The grass was short, and the tall grass seemed to be dead around the area. It smelled like burnt hair, and Naruto found it to be a depressing atmosphere. "All of nine tail's hosts were here the day they would have to suppress him," Jiraiya said, "Even your mother was here at your age."

"My mom was a host? She was like me?"

"Yes. I see a lot of her inside of you, along with your father. Although, with your will and strength now, I believe you have surpassed them."

Naruto was slightly confused with this, but he knew Jiraiya would know. Since Naruto didn't know his parents all that well, he didn't really know how they were in the past. _I can ask Jiraiya about it more later. Right now, I have to worry about Kyuubi._

Suddenly, a fire within him burned Naruto! It felt like a bomb had exploded inside of him, and it was such a force! Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and curling into a ball. Jiraiya was on full alert, and seemed to contact somebody through a radio. _Who uses those these days? Ugh! Don't get distracted! _Naruto found him floating, and was surrounded by the people he knew. They all had murderous smiles, and desperately wanted to kill him. Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba had attacked first, stabbing him and ripping his flesh off his bones! "S-Stop! Please!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke stood out from the crowd, smiling like everybody else. He was holding a long katana, and his eyes were red. Blood streamed down from his eyes, and Naruto felt some sort of electricity coming from his left hand. "You're useless Naruto," he shouted, "I've always wanted to kill you. Always wanted to watch your blood gush out of your body and spill onto my hands. I've dreamt of you screaming in pain, and watch as I cut your flesh off of your bones! You would plea to me, scream my name thousands of times, but I would have killed you already, with just one blow. You think you're all that, but reality bites you, and your dead before you even know it!"

The raven thrust his katana and his electrical charge into the blonde, laughing as the screams of agony and pain filled his ears. The continual slashes of his sword made Naruto feel pain, agony, and sorrow. He knew this Sasuke was an illusion, but he still didn't like the pain from his voice. He actually pitied this illusion. "No," Naruto mumbled, "You don't get it, do you Sasuke. You never grew up with love, or even felt it once. You've only known suffering. But, I can give you that experience! I can show you how much I love you, and prove to you that I am worthy of your love as well! Just please, stop thinking this!"

"No Naruto. What I love is to see you suffer."

** A/N Such a gruesome ending huh? Well what can I say? Sorry it took so long, I was really uninspired. Thanks for all of the support! I love all of you, and I can't stress it out enough! I know I take a VERY long time posting these, but I continue this for all of you. Thank you so much again! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I've said this, like 24 times. **

"I'm driving as fast as I can Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled, "Don't bother him while he's in the other world!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"If we don't get there quickly, he'll get seriously injured. Girls, I want you to use the jutsu I taught you right away!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tsunade swerved the car in front of Jiraiya's, and ran out with her students. Sakura got her green chakra ready, and tended to Naruto right away. He screamed in pain, and the sound rang in her ears. "What's happening? I don't understand-" Sakura gasped.

"He probably is in some different dimension and is feeling some pain instead. Continue with what you're doing Sakura chan!" Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Suddenly, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata ran into the scene! Hinata knelt down across from Sakura, and seemed to be doing the same thing, only Hinata's chakra was blue. Naruto seemed to calm down a bit, which surprised everybody. "Why are you guys here?" Ino asked, "I understand Hinata and Neji's reasons, but that's pretty much it."

"We're here if Naruto goes berserk," Shikamaru explained, "We were trained under Might Guy, so I'm sure we won't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, you guys should be fine if that's the case," Tsunade giggled, "He probably trained you guys to death didn't he?"

"It was youthful training though!" Lee yelled.

"Uh! Not another word about youth!" Kiba whined, "I have heard youth this and youth that for the past three months, and honestly it's getting annoying."

Sakura giggled, but grunted shortly after. "Ino, help us out will ya?"

"Yeah, coming Sakura!"

Ino slid to Sakura's side, and also helped with her own green chakra. Naruto's screaming changed to small moans, but his face still showed pain. _How can we help him more? _Sakura thought, _Why isn't Sasuke here yet? He needs to help his boyfriend out! _Sakura strained slightly, affecting their progress greatly. _ Come on Sasuke! This is the part where you come in! I can't continue this for very long._

"Sakura chan! Stop straining yourself!" Tsunade ordered.

"But Tsunade-sama, where is Sasuke?"

Her master's facial expression made her worry. "Orochimaru hasn't contacted me, so I'm not very sure if they are coming or not."

…

The stabs were continuous. Naruto couldn't stop them. _Kyuubi, are you doing this?_

_Sorry Kit. I can't help it._

_ Well, you're doing a good job at making me depressed._

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sneered, "You can't take the pain?"

Naruto grimaced as another blow was at shot at him. "Sh…Shut up!"

"Aw, is that all you got blondy?"

When Sasuke was going to stab him again, Naruto managed to grab onto his arm just in time. Sasuke was surprised, and Naruto took the advantage to slowly shove the katana in his stomach. Naruto hated doing it, but he kept in mind that this was an illusion. Still, the pain in Sasuke's dark eyes made Naruto want to cry. He didn't want to kill him, and he didn't want to cause him harm. But this was only an illusion, and it was eating Naruto's soul. Blood gushed out of Sasuke, and he vanished into nothing. Naruto was confused. He scanned the area, and his "friends" vanished along with him. _What's happening to them? Did I beat it?_

_Good job Kit. But it's not over yet._

Naruto's scars were still there as two new figures appeared in front of him. There was a woman with red hair and a man with blonde spikey hair, just like him. _They must be my parents, _Naruto thought. Two other small figures appeared. There was a small boy with long blonde hair, and a small baby in the mother's arms. _Is that me and Dei? _The blonde baby cried, and the mother rocked him to sleep. The little Deidara lay with him in his crib, protecting him from everything. That night, the two adults were dangerously sick, and they took their medicine. Not too long afterwards, they fell to the ground, dead. _Kabuto would have been eight at the time, so maybe Orochimaru did this. So this is how they died? Just like how Sasuke's parents died? Speaking of which, where is he?_

Naruto scanned the dark area, but nobody was found. Little Deidara cried, and Naruto was going to cry as well. He hated the illusion, and killed little Deidara and his baby self. The scene wasn't going away, and Naruto was breaking apart. His wounds were getting worse, but he couldn't give up. He had to beat Kyuubi, and to do that, he had to have a strong will and heart. If he gave up now, he would let down himself, and everybody else counting on him. _I can't do that. If I failed, everybody else would get hurt as well, and I cannot allow that!_

The blonde focused his chakra to his hand, and created a giant swirl of blue energy. "ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The chakra made the place explode, and a bright light flashed in Naruto's eyes. He shielded his eyes, only to find a huge cage. Bright red eyes met his, and he knew he found Kyuubi. _Am I going to fight him now?_

…

The pain left Naruto's face, and his whole body was covered in red chakra. Everybody got worried, knowing what this meant. Naruto found Kyuubi, but he was about to go berserk! Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Tsunade, and Jiraiya got ready. _I'll try to hold him off, _Sakura thought, _and I'll use every last bit of energy I have! I'm not going to be useless anymore, and I can't hurt Naruto or Sasuke again! I will protect them!_

Ino and Hinata were also giving it their all. Their bodies were at their limits, but their hearts felt they could do more. Naruto was precious to them, and they won't give up on him. They had to at least wait for Sasuke to get there. _Sasuke kun, if you don't get here in time, I will never trust you again, _Hinata thought, _No matter what Naruto says. You would have abandoned him by then, and I won't forgive you._ Hinata still tried her best, even though she had her negative thoughts. _Wait a minute, why are we leaving everything to him anyway? We don't need Sasuke! We're fine on our own. He's just an extra addition with different abilities. Although, those abilities could be a big asset to this crisis. Hm, maybe we do need him. Shut up Hinata we're fine without him! _

At that thought, Hinata found little bits of red chakra in Naruto's chakra stream. "Sakura, Ino, do you see those red chakra specks?" she asked.

"Yeah, try removing them," Ino said, "Maybe the transformation will stop. Is it okay Tsunade sama?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, still being cautious about the red chakra, "Be careful though. He could still berserk!"

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade quickly gave them three containers, and the girls worked their hardest in getting as much red chakra as possible. There was a lot, and they weren't going to be able to continue this much longer. Sakura was ready to give up all hope. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard behind them, and three figures stood within the smoke. Sakura was happy to see them, and her hope returned. There, standing in the smoke, was Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara.

Sakura noticed a big change in Sasuke. He had toned muscles, lots of blue chakra, and bright red eyes. His brother had the same eyes, and they seemed quite strange. _What is that? _Sakura thought, _Why are their eyes like that? It can't be contacts._ Both brothers ran up to Sakura, and she could tell those eyes gave them a huge amount of power.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I know you're doing a lot already, but can you open Naruto's eyes for a second?"

She asked nothing, and simply did as Sasuke told her to. She made sure Ino and Hinata had everything under control, and opened both of his eyes. Sakura was surprised to see that Naruto's eyes were red as well, but had slits for his pupils. _He's going to go berserk any minute now! _

Sasuke and Itachi focused their eyes to Naruto's, and fell unconscious to the ground. Sakura didn't know what had happened, but she knew Sasuke and Itachi were probably inside of Naruto's brain now. _Please be safe, _she thought.

…

Naruto removed the seal from the cage, and red chakra swirled around everywhere. Naruto created many clones of himself, and attacked Kyuubi with many kunai barrages. It wasn't very affected towards him, but the blonde was expecting that. That's exactly what he wanted. His clones stuck to Kyuubi, distracting him for a few seconds. Then, Naruto and some of his other clones created many Rasen Shuriken! Kyuubi was still distracted as the clones sticking to him made other Rasengans. All of them hit him, and a huge explosion erupted! Kyuubi still wasn't ready to be beaten, so he made a huge dark ball of energy. Naruto was getting weak from the amount of chakra he had already used and his reopened wounds. _I have to use it now. I can't be defenseless right at the start of battle._

The purple necklace Jiraiya had given him started to glow. Naruto held it in his hand, and forced most of the purple chakra inside his body. When Kyuubi shot the energy ball at him, Naruto dodged it effectively, and created a ginormous purple Rasengan. _Pervy Sage said this would be more powerful than any other Rasengans, and it should take out most of Kyuubi's life force. But if not all of it hits him, I don't think I'll win this battle._

Naruto thrust the purple chakra sphere in the demons face, which made them both get thrown back to different sides of the area. Naruto shakily stood up, clutching his still bleeding stomach. He coughed up blood, his vision getting blurred. He stared at Kyuubi, as he got up, panting. "You're good Kit," he growled, "But I can beat you to a pulp still. You look so pathetic over there, bleeding up a huge mess. Are you sure you trained enough, you weak little boy?"

The blonde was silent, and only stared at the monster, panting with him. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, he smirked. "You think I'm weak huh?" he said, "You only attacked once this whole time. I'm starting to think you're scared to hit me. If you do kill me, you have to find somebody else, and let's be honest for a minute here. I'm the only one who lasted this long without getting killed or beating you, am I right?"

"Heh, don't get too cocky Kit. You're not superman. You have no right to put me under you, you fool. Do you think for one second that you could be a huge and powerful demon like me?"

Naruto's smirk widened and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kyuubi's eyes grew, _Was that a shadow clone?_

Kyuubi scanned the area, not being able to find his opponent. _Did he run away somehow?_

Five large Rasen Shuriken were thrust in him with much force. "Don't let your enemy get behind you," Naruto lectured, "It's such a simple rule. I thought a 'huge and powerful demon like you' would already know that."

Kyuubi clawed at Naruto, who got more of his stomach injured. He screamed in pain, but didn't stop to check it. Kyuubi looked pretty bad, but he was a very stubborn demon. Naruto thrust a purple Odama Rasengan at Kyuubi with all of the remaining chakra he had. _This will have to be my last attack. I know I'm done for, and there's no way I can continue with the way I am now. _The demon fox howled in pain at the strong attack, and bent over. "Not bad… Kit,"__Kyuubi coughed, "You actually… made me weak. But… I'm still not… done."

Naruto still stood, his will supporting him with the little strength he had. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to die here and now. He coughed out more blood, and kneeled on the floor. _I can't do this, _he thought, _I… I can't do it. _Flashbacks of Sasuke and him together made Naruto feel upset. He wasn't going to be with him anymore, and he let Sasuke down. _No, I have to fight. If I let him down… then damnit I'm going to put up a good fight first! Wasn't I trained for this? Wasn't I supposed to kick Kyuubi's ass? Wasn't I supposed to control him… and show him whose boss?_

"Damnit," Naruto coughed, "You're… really persistent aren't you?"

"You shouldn't be talking Kit. I thought you would die from your wounds already."

"I'm not going to give up… that easily. I CAN'T LET SASUKE DOWN!"

With that last cry, Naruto's blue chakra swirled around him, creating some sort of barrier. The remaining purple chakra formed swords, stabbing Kyuubi with a great amount of force. _Wha… What are these?_ He thought.

"Dance swords of light!" Naruto chanted, "Kill the one you hold!"

With that, the purple swords released bright lasers, cutting Kyuubi. "Graah! Kit, why do you fight for him!? Why would you love somebody who hurts you endlessly? Loving a bully, I don't get it! Why would you want him?"

"To love somebody is to admire them for who they are," Naruto said, "I admired Sasuke for showing me that he cared. He cared about me living. He fought me, but he wouldn't kill me. If protecting him is what I have to do, then I'm going to do it. He will not die… as long as I…"

With a final breath, Naruto fell. He was unconscious, and the swords vanished. Kyuubi smiled, and laughed. "I knew you couldn't beat me Kit. If that Sasuke truly loved you and cared, he would have been there for you from the very start. It's over Kit."

Kyuubi created a large ball of darkness, ready to shoot it at Naruto. When he was about to shoot it, a large energy stream of chakra pierced him. "I do love him you bastard," a voice yelled, "So shut up and leave him alone!"

A/N Oh how lovely! Blood and guts! Who doesn't love 'em? Sorry for the late update, but I hope this chapter will satisfy you.

**In most action ffs, they usually explain or show what attack does what. But since you all should be Naruto fans, and you know Naruto already knows what attack does what, I felt I didn't need to do that. Hehe, I tried mixing modern day Naruto with the ninja Naruto world in some sort of way. Did I do ok?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so guess what people? I don't own NARUTO! Never have, never will.**

"I'm your opponent now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh really? You think you can actually beat me? You're just as weak as he is! Kyuubi growled, already getting frustrated from the Uchiha.

"If he was so weak, then why do you look so beat up from him? Maybe I'm weaker than him, so why don't we test out your theory a bit, shall we?"

"Heh, I'll accept your challenge brat. You Uchihas are really worthless, you know that? You're just like Madara."

"Cheh never heard of him."

Sasuke picked up Naruto, and threw him to Itachi, who had been in the back the whole time. At the sound of Madara's name, Itachi scowled. Never had he allowed Sasuke to meet that retched man, and he never will. Itachi ran through a passageway, and lay Naruto down gently. He checked his wounds, and frowned. They were very deep, and Naruto had large amounts of blood loss. Itachi wasn't the best healer in the world, but he knew how to patch up a few gashes. As he cleaned up Naruto, Sasuke started battling Kyuubi. He used his chidori multiple times, and Kyuubi had grown very weak. "If we don't stop, I'll kill you," Sasuke bluntly stated, thinking he already one.

"No! I won't let you! Kyuubi growled, I am superior to you! I will kill you, and watch you bleed to death at my feet."

"I would have let Naruto down if I allowed you to do that. I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"You too huh? You and Naruto both make me sick just listening to you both! On and on 'I need to help Sasuke' or 'I can't let Naruto down'! UH it's so ANNOYING! This is why I need to kill you both! So your lovey dovey cuties won't touch me and burn me to death. See, now I have a very good reason to kill you both. You're an infestation just waiting to happen! And wait till the kids come around, EW! They'll be just like you!

"If you hadn't noticed yet, we're both guys, and we don't have the same reproductive parts like a female."

"Ooh, then I shouldn't tell you what Naruto has."

"Let me guess, with you inside of him, he is able to have kids, am I correct?"

"Damnit! I thought you were stupid and wouldn't find out. Oh and another thing with that too. Wanna take a guess?"

Sasuke thought for what seemed for maybe two minutes, and then gasped. "Are you his FATHER?"

Kyuubi laughed like a maniac. "What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know. I heard it from a movie."

"Eh, no. I'm not anywhere near his father. Didn't you read that article TALKING ABOUT HIS DAD?"

Sasuke thought again, and gasped, "Oh yeah! Totally forgot. Thanks demon fox guy."

"Uh, ok. But back to the conversation at hand, Naruto has something you probably would like to know about."

"What?"

"It's not kids; he has to suppress me first. Well Naruto actually has the power to kill people with just one scratch."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"If you have any ideas on dumping him, I'm telling you what to expect. A sudden death from me."

Sasuke laughed, "I've gotten so many death threats from people who think I'm going to dump him, but I think you actually mean yours. That's good. I'm glad you would do that."

"Wow, r-really? Nobody's actually given my threats a compliment before. I'm starting to like you Uchiha brat."

"I'll compliment you more if you allow Naruto to suppress you."

Kyuubi scowled, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind that now. I was just testing his will and strength. Over the top as usual. I was actually not going easy on him. He has to wake up first in order to suppress me. U wanna fight till then?

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure why not? Just let me know when he's coming."

Kyuubi nodded, and attempted to scratch Sasuke. He vanished just in time, and slashed at Kyuubi's back with his katana. The demon was in a lot of pain, but he was ready at slashing Sasuke again. This time, Sasuke was actually hit pretty badly. He streamed chidori through his katana blade, and stabbed Kyuubi's arm. The demon growled, and slashed at Sasuke again. The raven took out the blade from his limb, and was going to hit him again, until Kyuubi held out his hand. "Stop, I surrender." He cringed.

"Oh, okay. Fine by me," Sasuke said.

The raven ran down the passageway, and found Itachi still tending to Naruto. "Is he going to be alright?" Sasuke asked.

"He lost a lot of blood, and he can't truly function without more," Itachi said, "Since he has type B blood and we have type AB, there is no way we can help him regain more."

Sasuke took Naruto from Itachi, thanked him for his help, and ran down the passageway. _Kyuubi's gotta know a way, _he thought, _He has to know how to revive him._

When he reached the room, he laid Naruto in front of the fox. "Please," Sasuke pleaded, "If there is some way to heal him, would you be able to do it? If not, he'll die."

"Wow, an Uchiha pleading for my help? Sounds tempting."

"Please, Naruto is very precious to me. He is my world, and I cannot live without him. Ever since he's been in my life, I've smiled more, cried more, cared more, and got very overprotective. As you know, apparently we Uchiha's don't feel that much or show much emotion all the time. But when somebody precious gets in our lives, we change. And Naruto has done that with me. If he dies, so does my will. He's my everything. I can't lose him. I've dreamt of being with him until we died. We had adopted kids, but I guess now we can have true kids. We had grandkids, grew old together, and died together with our hands locked by our sides."

Sasuke was crying as he explained is life dreams. Kyuubi seemed to be touched as well by his story. "So please, I'm begging you on my knees, to please save my beloved."

"All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to go all emotional on me, but that was very touching. Now I know why you two are together. You can never grow apart."

Kyuubi created a light ball of energy, and shot it inside of Naruto. Sasuke shielded his eyes as the light enveloped them. When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke knelt down next to him, and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty," he whispered.

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke, is that you? You look so different."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, "Really now? I didn't do much. I mean, I got kinda stronger, and I got Sharingan, but that's pretty much it. You should really look at yourself though! You've grown a lot."

Naruto laughed, "Not really."

"Did too Kit! I had to deal with your punches earlier, and they were much rougher than what they used to be," Kyuubi said.

"But you didn't fight me till now!" Naruto argued.

"I still saw you fight Jiraiya though. That first fight sucked."

"Shut up! It was my first time fighting for real."

The three of them laughed, and Itachi walked in the room. "Sounds like you three are getting along nicely."

"Oh yeah, I forgot there were two of you brats. Ah well, at least you aren't mini Madaras. That would have been a handful! Damn that guy gets on my nerves just thinking about him."

"He is a very troublesome man isn't he?" Itachi sighed, "He isn't a threat anymore, but he isn't someone you want to meet up with anymore."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a drunkard and one of those perverted old men. He would catch you, Naruto, AND Dei and rape you till you started bleeding. That's why I'm around, protecting you three all the time."

"Did he get you Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"He almost did, but mother and father knew about him from the start, so they were good at protecting me and Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at that, and then remembered what Naruto was supposed to do. "Oh Naruto! Kyuubi let me know that he agrees to being suppressed and was only testing your will and strength earlier whatever that meant."

Naruto fumed at this, "So you made illusions of Sasuke killing me AND my family dying just to test me?!"

Kyuubi shrugged, "Why not? It tests how you're emotionally set. Although, Sasuke did stab you a lot didn't he? He's such a terrible boyfriend."

Sasuke gaped, "I wouldn't do such a horrible thing! You heard me earlier! Was I not acting like a fool in front of you to get Naruto revived?"

"True, true."

Naruto nodded, and stood up. "So, how do I do this?"

"Didn't Jiraiya tell you how to do this?"

"Uh… I don't know. I don't think so."

Kyuubi face palmed, "So you came here to suppress me, and you don't even know how to do it?"

Naruto chuckled, "I guess so! Well, do you know how to do it?"

Kyuubi sighed, "I don't know. How 'bout we try high fiving and bro fisting, and see which one does it."

"Okay!"

Naruto and Kyuubi did an ultimate high five, which got them nowhere. The results were the same from the bro fist. "Didn't you and mom do anything?" Naruto asked.

"She almost killed me and forced me. She wasn't as nice as you."

The blonde shrugged, "Well that doesn't help with anything."

"How about putting him back in his cage?" Itachi mused, "Would that work?"

"Maybe. Make sure you put the seal back on the doors."

Kyuubi crawled back into his cage, and Naruto placed the seal back on the door, forcing some of his chakra through the seal. A bright light flashed, and Naruto was unconscious again.

…

Sakura noticed how Naruto's blue chakra had grown faintly weak, and some sort of new chakra flowed through his body. As quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. Sakura was confused, but Naruto didn't go berserk once. He stayed calm, and seemed like he was asleep. He looked pretty cute and vulnerable, and Sakura had to giggle. _I'd be lucky if Naruto was my boyfriend, _she thought, _but Lee is my guy, and I'm happier that Naruto is with Sasuke. Besides, Naruto is more of my best friend. It would be weird to date him. Plus he's gay, so I would need transgender surgery or something. Then he would think I'm even weirder. Wait wait, what am I even thinking? This leads NOWHERE, and Lee is MINE! ALL MINE! No bitch is gonna steal my Lee kun! NEVER! MWAHAHAHA! Oh no, Sakura you've gone senile again. Breathe girl, breathe until you're sane again. But then who's sane these days?_

Her train of pointless thoughts ended when Sasuke and Itachi stood up from their fallen positions. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata fell back in exhaustion, and Naruto awoke as well. "Uh Sakura chan, are you guys okay?"

"Never better… Naruto," Sakura panted.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"Well, turns out Pervy Sage didn't teach me how to suppress Kyuubi, so we had to wait a bit to find out how. Plus, I was unconscious for a portion of it. Now Kyuubi's great friends with me and Sasuke!"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "You taught him how to do everything EXCEPT FOR SUPPRESSING KYUUBI?! That was his one and only mission!"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously, "Well, I didn't actually know how to do it since I wasn't ever a host, so you can't blame me."

"You're his teacher. You could have looked it up on the internet."

"Pfft! Who needs that stuff? I'm old fashioned."

"You could look up porn on the internet."

"So Naruto, can you teach me how to use a computer?"

Naruto laughed, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I wouldn't research with you around anymore."

The blonde shook Jiraiya's not outstretched hand and said, "Deal!"

Sasuke was confused, but Tsunade said, "You probably don't want to know. Jiraiya's a troubled one. Oh and I wanted to ask you something. Where's Orochimaru?"

"Haha…about that…uh…"

"We killed him," Deidara said.

Itachi face palmed, "So blunt Dei."

"What's wrong about that? You're always blunt, so I was pulling an Itachi."

"Serves that snake right," Tsunade said, "He's way too old."

Naruto laughed, "You shouldn't talk baa chan."

Tsunade angered, and punched Naruto's face. He held his face in his hands, and whined, "Ow baa chan! That hurt!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You should have seen it coming dobe."

"Teme!"

**A/N Ah, I liked this chapter. I felt I wasn't giving it humor, so I had to make it a bit funny. Oh and thanks for reading! More updates will happen soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

When Naruto and Sasuke got home, they plopped on the couch, ready to pass out. "Thank god we're done with that!" Naruto sighed, "I thought for sure it would have lasted longer."

"Well, if Tsunade gave you a three month time span, it should have lasted MUCH longer," Sasuke said. He reached out for Naruto's hand, and said, "But I'm glad it is over, 'cause now I can spend more time with you."

Naruto smiled his toothy grin, and pounced on his boyfriend. Sasuke held Naruto close to him, smiling as he got to hold him close. He smelled Naruto's sent, and smiled as he remembered it being the same. In all reality, Naruto hadn't changed, and neither did Sasuke. That training didn't change them at all. They were still together, and always will be. Sasuke released Naruto, and kissed him. He missed the ramen taste, and the feel of warm sun kissed skin. He was about to cry!

"Oh Naru! I'm so happy you're safe!" he cried.

Naruto frowned, and rubbed his back. "Sasuke, why are you crying? You knew I was going to live."

"That isn't why I'm crying. I knew you would live; I just missed you so much! And while we were apart, I was thinking of something."

Naruto waited until Sasuke said what was on his mind. "Naruto I… I want to marry you."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "You… Sasuke… I… we're seventeen!"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, clearly disappointed, "I thought you of all people wouldn't care."

"I really don't, but what would our brothers say, our teachers, baa chan, and everybody else?"

"We can run away. Just you and me."

Naruto shook his head, "You know just as well as I do that's not going to work. Besides, I feel we're still a little immature to be married just yet. Wait a bit Sasuke. Maybe you'll find you won't like me as much in the end."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto closed his eyes, frowned, and sighed, "I also thought of something while we were out training."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Naruto bowed his head, and started to cry. "Ever since I met you," he cried, "I-I put you in danger! I've always been through this kind of stuff, b-but I now put you in my position, and I don't like it. S-so…I th-thought… i-if you want to l-leave me… I w-won't go against you."

Naruto burst into tears, clearly not accepting that idea. Even Sasuke was about to cry, because he didn't like that idea either. _Seems like he's really not dumping me, he just thinks I don't want to face the dangers with him._

The raven tightly embraced Naruto, letting silent tears fall on his orange jacket. "Naruto, when I proposed to you, I already thought of those dangers, and I don't care about them. I will live with you forever, and nothing can make us get separated. Not even God could do that!"

Naruto's tears were still there, but his eyes were huge. His smile brightened Sasuke's day as usual. Sasuke lead them to the bedroom, and that's where they had the longest and best sex session they've ever had.

…

Neji invited Gaara to stay at his place that night. Temari and Kankuro accepted, which made Gaara smile happily. They were now in Neji's car, silent. Gaara was trying to think of what to say, when Neji suddenly said, "So Gaara, do you want to do anything when we get home?"

Gaara smiled as he said, "I want to do whatever you want to do."

The brunette chuckled, "But I can't think of anything. So that's a problem."

"Hmm, do you want to watch a movie?"

Neji smiled, "Sure, which movie were you thinking of?"

Gaara knew the perfect one, "Hm, how about Les Miserables?"

The brunette raised his eyebrows, "You're into musicals?"

"Yeah! Don't deny you aren't, because I saw the secret stash under your bed."

Neji blushed, which made Gaara chuckle. After a few seconds longer, Neji sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want to watch, then we'll watch it."

Gaara frowned, "You sound like you don't want to."

"Gaara that is my favorite movie. Of course I want to watch it!"

Gaara laughed, and said, "It's not my ultimate favorite, but I do like watching it. Especially with you."

"We never watched it together though."

"I'll be able to say that afterwards!"

When they got home, Gaara walked to the bedroom to find the video. Little did he know Neji was behind him. When Neji gave him a hug from behind, he almost jumped out of his skin! "N-Neji? A-Are you okay?" Gaara stuttered.

"You want it, don't you?" Neji whispered.

"I-I don't know what your-"

"Sex."

Gaara's eyes got wide. His blush covered his whole face, and all he could do was close his eyes and nod. Neji sounded dark and deep when he said that. Did he not want to do it and thought Gaara was weird? Did Neji hate him now? He felt hands around his shoulders, which turned him around to face his grinning boyfriend. Wait… grinning? Before that simple thought was processed into his brain, he felt soft skin touch his neck. It was wet, and it felt nice. Gaara tilted his head, smiling at the sensation. Neji wrapped his arms around his waist as he continued kissing the area. When he moved to the bottom of his jaw, Gaara made a small noise. It felt like electricity was shocking his body, and they fell back on the bed, Neji on top of him.

"N-Neji? What i-is this feeling? I-It feels so…" Gaara gasped as Neji bit down gently on the spot.

He lifted his head, and whispered in his ear, "You'll feel more when we advance."

Gaara smiled and said, "Then do as much as you like. I'm all yours."

…

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata plopped on Sakura's bed. They were still tired from using up all of their energy. Hinata and Ino were passed out on the bed, and Sakura lay there thinking. _How come Naruto's never said anything about the Kyuubi? We could have helped him live through it. We're his friends after all! He shouldn't live through that pain alone._

She shook her head, _well it's all over now. I just have to… fall… asleep._

She fell asleep, her mouth open. She was completely exhausted, and if she was to try to do anything else, she felt she would probably fall apart.

…

The next morning, Naruto was happy, happier than usual. Sasuke found it adorable how Naruto wouldn't stop smiling and humming random theme songs. He noticed, whenever Naruto's eyes met his, his smile was even bigger, and he seemed like a little kid. As he sat on the couch, Sasuke made breakfast. He was thinking of making eggs, until he thought of another food. He was making pancakes.

"Naruto, don't come in here," he called, "If you do, I won't feed you."

Naruto pouted, "You can't do that! That's mean!"

"I will, so don't do it."

The blonde crossed his arms and laid down on the couch. He was surprisingly silent as Sasuke was cooking their breakfast. _I wonder what he's thinking._ While Sasuke was thinking, the doorbell rang. Naruto got up and answered it. A blonde figure jumped on Naruto. Without a doubt, it was Deidara.

"OH NARUTO! I was so worried about you!" he squealed, "But now I know you'll be okay and there's nothing to worry about!"

Itachi closed the door behind him and sighed, "Dei, you knew he would be okay. You were there."

"I know, but you know how big brothers always worry!"

"Yes I know, but I knew they'd be okay since I was there."

Deidara got off of his little brother and pouted, "See that's what I mean! You actually went inside his soul and helped with Kyuubi, and I had to wait to see if any of you guys were okay! Not only that, you were taking forever, and I was super worried!"

Itachi scoffed, "Well excuse me for helping tame a demon fox and saving your little brother's life! It isn't easy actually doing it Dei!"

"Uh guys-" Naruto said.

"I understand, but I can't help worrying! If I don't worry, what kind of brother would I be?"

"If you actually had faith in him-"

"I did have faith in him!"

"GUYS THIS IS POINTLESS!" Naruto yelled. Both Itachi and Deidara snapped their heads down to see Naruto's worried face, "Having a petty fight over this is stupid! The past is the past, and I'm fine! We all are. Now quit worry warting and state your business."

"We just wanted to visit," Deidara mumbled.

Naruto smiled, and hugged his brother, "Then stay as long as you want."

Sasuke sighed, "Darn, now I have to make more."

Itachi came into the kitchen, and smiled as he said, "Don't worry little brother, we already ate before we got here."

"Are you sure? I can just make some more-"

Itachi patted his shoulder, "Oh no, we're good. So, what all did you do when you got back?"

Sasuke blushed, "Well… um…"

"Oh I see how it is," Itachi laughed.

"It's not funny Itachi!"

"No, I was just laughing at how you think it's embarrassing to talk about. With your perverted mind I mean."

Sasuke smirked, "You shouldn't be one to talk. Making Deidara watch gay porn, it's sick."

"Ah but he enjoyed it just as much as I did."

Sasuke stared at his brother weirdly as he left the kitchen. Itachi sighed, _He'll grow up to be like me it looks like. That's a scary thought._

…

Naruto chowed down on his pancakes, loving the taste as usual. Deidara and Itachi left not too long ago, saying they needed to pick up on their work at Akatsuki corp. "Do you still think you don't have the best?" Naruto asked, "Because if you do, then you need to wake up."

"Guess I'm still sleeping then," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Sasuke smiled, "With you though, I feel like I'm always in a dream."

Naruto blushed, "As long as it's not a bad dream, right?"

"It never was."

When they were done, Naruto took care of the plates. As he washed the dishes, he thought, _Somehow, I think Sasuke got more romantic. Ever since the Kyuubi incident, he's changed a lot. I wonder why? Was it because of the months we've trained?_

As Naruto continued thinking, Sasuke was staring out at the storm. The rain fell constantly, and the thunder rolled. The lightning flashed before his eyes, and he was starting to wonder about the previous events. _We still have to deal with Kabuto, _Sasuke thought, he'_ll continue doing this until he's dead. How can we do it though? If only one of his minions was on our side, and could be a spy._ That's when he thought of his plan. It hit him like the lightning. He walked into the kitchen, hugged Naruto from behind, and whispered, "Naru chan, I think I've done it!"

"Done what?" Naruto questioned.

…

"You think you can turn Sai into one of our spies?!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's CRAZY! He'll never do it!"

"Naruto, I've seen you make friends with others," Sasuke said, "You're like a pro at it! Knowing Orochimaru, he probably manipulated Sai into joining the group. He needs you Naruto, and we need him."

"How do you know he needs us? He looks fine to me."

"He was in a few of my classes. He's silent towards people, and doesn't usually speak to them first. On breaks, all he does is draw in his sketchbook. He used to hang out with somebody, but he moved a while ago. So, are you up for it Naruto? It's a huge step, but it will help for our side."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I'll try getting close to him, but if it doesn't work, we stay as far away from him as possible. Deal?"

Sasuke smiled, "Deal!"

"So, what do we do now?"

Sasuke thought a bit, but nothing came to mind. He hadn't been out anywhere or really did anything but train. It felt, a little unnatural.

"How about that sushi place? You want to go there?" Naruto asked.

"We just ate," Sasuke chuckled.

"Aw yeah. Maybe I just want another pancake."

"I'll make more in the morning for you."

Naruto smiled, and continued thinking. "Wait a minute, we were planning a beach trip weren't we?"

"Ah that's right! But Naru, its October."

"So?"

"Tsunade won't give us time to take a vacation."

"We have a weekend don't we?"

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled, "Then that's all we need."

That night, they called all of their friends, told them they were leaving tomorrow, and went out to go swimsuit shopping.

**A/N WAA! GUYS I AM SO LATE! I'm so sorry for the late update! So much happened in one month, and I was having writers block! I FEEL HORRIBLE! I'm so sorry! **

**Please give me some more ideas for future chapters. I'm having trouble thinking of new ones, and if anybody wants to give their feedback, please by all means tell me! Doesn't matter how, just say it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
